Lose Your Mind
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: One late night out can possibly ruin a young man's life. Just a bite of the wild side changes everything in Beck Oliver's life. Even though his life changes because of one night, not all of it goes to hell, just... most of it. THIS MIGHT HURT so TRUST THE INSTICT when you find that LOVE HURTS and LOSE YOUR MIND. Bori, Jandre, and Cabbie. Jori friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I'm doing the Bori Version of Teen Wolf again. _

**Beck as Scott**

**Tori as Allison **

**Jade as Lydia **

**Robbie as Stiles **

**Andre as Jackson **

**Moose as Aidan (Aidan from Season 3 and also, he will have a twin named "Brandon" which is the name of the actor who plays Moose) **

**Jason from Sleepover from Sikowitz as Derek **

**Chad from Tori and Jade's Play Date as Matt **

**Ryder as Boyd **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf or the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Pilot**

Beck Oliver was fixing the laces of his lacrosse stick. The work is fast and precise. Fixing the last loop, Beck gets up and stands with the re-threaded stick.

Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do but it's easy to see that he'll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep blue eyes yet designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork.

A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while Beck pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted at the doorway of his closet.

Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down. But he stops when he hears a sound. He cocks his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hears movement...a strange shuffling noise.

Beck silently slips into the hallway and peers into another bed room. His mother, Melissa Oliver, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of her bed, fully clothed as if she'd just passed out after having walked in. Beck eases her door shut.

The glass door to the porch slides open. Now armed with a baseball bat, Beck starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously off the porch steps.

The sound of movement stops him cold.

Holding still, he peers left and right as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. When his eyes wander up to the side of the house he sees a dark figure climbing the vine wrapped trellis. Before Beck even knows what's happening, the figure breaks free and comes hurtling towards him.

Beck hollers in terror as an upside down face appears in front of him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is.

"Robbie! What the heck are you doing?" Beck asked loudly.

"You weren't answering your phone... Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre..." Robbie didn't believe what Beck had just said.

Feet caught in the trellis, Robbie hangs in front of Beck. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the L.A department and even State police." Robbie informed Beck still hanging upside down.

"For what?" Beck asks.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"They found a dead body?"

"No, they found a body of water." Robbie gets up after falling. "Yes, dumb butt, a dead body."

Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he lands on his feet in front of Beck.

"You mean like murdered?"  
"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?

"That's the best part. They only found _half_."

A beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the New York Hills preserve. Robbie gets out with a flashlight in hand. Beck follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Beck asks.

"You're the one always witching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."  
"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." Beck informed him.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Beck asks.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"  
"Also something I didn't think about."

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Racing up the paths, Beck's breath begins to shorten.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Robbie slows, but not because of Beck. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights.

Grinning, Robbie looks to Beck who can't help grinning back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Beck was curious.

"No, they would've called off the search. Come on."

He and Beck retreat from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crest a hill, Beck pauses. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Robbie races forward.

"Robbie, wait up." Beck calls out for Robbie but Robbie doesn't wait.

But quickly running out of air, Beck pulls out his inhaler from his jacket. While he pauses to take a hit from it, Robbie disappears up ahead. Then, realizing he's left Beck behind, he slows to look back when barking spins him around.

Fanged teeth snap ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his butt. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing them apart. "Stay right there!" A state trooper calls out.

Beck freezes. It's not him the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Robbie has run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, the boy puts his hand in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward.

Deputy Shapiro steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Robbie shrinks under his glare. "Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me."

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No... Not the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Beck? Beck's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

"Beck? You out there?" Deputy Shapiro calls out.

Hidden in the shadows, Beck doesn't move.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called _Invasion of Privacy_." Deputy Stilinski was still suspicious.

Watching Robbie get escorted away, Beck steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh.

Starting back, he tries to find his way out of the woods, but with each step, it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.

At a fork in the path, he pauses in confusion. He's about to start of down one direction when he hears a rustling among the trees.

Beck holds still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler when he hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume velocity until half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beet of hooves trampling the ground.

Startled, Beck drops the inhaler.

Then, once again alone in the dark, he kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cellphone, he lights the display.

Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Mason doesn't find his inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate a face.

Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Crying out in shock, Beck lurches up, tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Beck looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops him moving, and stops him breathing. _Something _crouches in the shadows right near him. It was something very large.

Beck slowly begins to turn around when a shape hurtles toward him.

For the briefest instant there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Beck twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambles back to his feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he races blindly through the forest until he reaches a barbed wire fence.

With barely a second to coordinate his effort, Beck lurches over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs.  
Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Beck whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past.

Breathless, Beck backs away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood sticks his tattered shirt to his back over a deep and vicious looking bite.

Struggling for calm, he whips around when he hears the strangest sound.

THE HOWLING OF A WOLF.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops, and into the night...

**Next Day**

A school bell rings in the crowded hallway. At their lockers, Beck takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Beck the bandage on his lower back.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Beck told him.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?"

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years."

"Really?..."

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Beck confessed and Robbie's jaw dropped.

"You what? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Robbie looks past Beck. "...since the birth of Jade West who's walking toward us right now.

A drop-dead gorgeous junior named Jade West walks the corridor like it was a fashion show runway in Milan.

"Hey Jade, how are you? You look..." Robbie starts talking to her but she walks right past. "...like you're going to ignore me." Robbie laughs and says something at Beck's laugh. "You're the cause of this, you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you."

Blending into the crowd, they head to first period.

In first period English, Beck takes the desk next to Robbie as the teacher, Mr. Curtis walks in. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure you're eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." Mr. Curtis speaks. Beck looks at Robbie who shrugs, news to him as well. Mr. Curtis continues. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found...which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbles toward Beck as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch especially when a cell phone rings.

He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus. Beck appears to be the only one noticing the ringing. Gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the windows of the classroom...

Across the quad, Beck sees Tori Vega sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. When she puts a cell phone to her ear, it becomes obvious that, despite the closed window and the distance, this is the ringing Beck is somehow able to hear.

More astonishingly, Beck can hear both Tori _and_ her caller, their voices echoing with a tinny effect.

(Tori = Italic, Caller= Bold Principal = Bold and Italic)

_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. _

**Just making sure you're there okay and you got everything you need **

But Tori digs through her bag, becoming alarmed.

_Everything except a pen. Oh my gosh, I didn't actually forget a pen. _

**Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student. **

_Okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya._

Unable to take his eyes of the extraordinary girl, Beck watches the school's principal joins her on the steps.

_**Sorry to keep you waiting**_

The principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Beck with every step.

_**So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up? **_

_No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We always bounce around a lot because of my dad's work. _

Even when Jade and the principal disappear from view, Beck hears the clatter of the building door opening, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall.

_**Well, hopefully, L.A is your last stop for a while.**_

The door opens causing the rest of the class to look up. Tori and the principle walk in.

"Class, this is our new student Tori Vega. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Beck barely breathes as Tori heads for the one empty desk left in the room; _right behind him. _

She puts her notebook down, and then glances up to see Beck turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him. "Thanks." Jade thanks him.

Beck gives her a nod. Turning around, his gaze focuses on Robbie's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses, Beck can see Tori reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes of her.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka..."

Silence, then the doors of the cafeteria push open. As Beck steps in, the cacophony of high school lunch period slams into him. Every sound assaults him with pin-drop clarity.

"Are you all right?" Robbie asks Beck who is just standing there.

Overwhelmed, Beck doesn't even hear Robbie. His hands come up to his ears to cover when he sees Tori in the room, paying for her food.

The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, but the coins spill to the floor. Beck hears each one plink against the tile.  
Tori immediately kneels to help the embarrassed cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by and wait impatiently.

Then Tori notices Beck and they connect eyes. Somehow just this look from her seems to return from his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But then Jade West swoops in front of her.  
(Tori = Bold Jade =Italic)

_That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?_

**My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in and San Francisco. **

_You're sitting with me. _

Taking Tori by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Andre, Jade's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap, but she brushes him off, still talking to Tori.

A few tables away, Beck sits with Robbie and their friend Rebecca Harlow, better known as Harley.

"Can somebody tell me how the New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Jade's table?" Harley asks.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Robbie remarks.

"Is that why Jade's not herding with you?"

"Jade is a long-term project, okay? And trust me; I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think the New Girl's that pretty. Beck, you think she's pretty? Beck?"  
He doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Tori.

"I'd take that as a yes." Robbie says.

Head cocked slightly, Beck tunes in the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus.

(Tori = italics Andre = Underlined Jade = Bold)_  
A party?_

Friday night. We could go together

_I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking. _

You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game.

_You mean like football? _

Football is a joke at Hollywood Arts. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years...

**Because of a certain caption**

Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?

_I'm actually not sure how it's played other than-well, violently. _

Robbie notices Beck watching Jade's table intently. Not merely staring, but seeming to listen.

Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?

_Well, no..._

**Perfect, you're coming. **

A whistle blows. The Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Robbie and Beck are lagging alone.  
"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" Robbie asked Beck.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make my first string."

Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Jade climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her is Tori.

"Oliver! You're on the goal!" The coach shouts at Beck.

Beck trots over to the coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life. "But I never played goal." Beck informs the coach.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up."  
"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face."

Stepping into the net, Beck glances to the bleachers where Tori watches with Jade, eyes focusing on them.

"_Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" _Beck hears Jade answer a question that Tori had.

"_He's in my English class." _Beck hears Tori tell Jade.

Beck looks up, shocked to hear Tori asking about him. But with his hearing momentarily turned up, he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull.

One of the bigger player's charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal.

Still reeling from the whistle, Beck looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off the helmet and into the net.

The team laughs wickedly. Even the coach snickers.

With cheeks burning under his mask, Beck steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal.

Beck moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Beck has the ball.

He caught it. When the next player takes the shot, Beck catches the ball again, and then again, and again. Nothing can get past him.

In the bleachers, Tori and Jade sit forward.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Tori compliments.

"Very good." Jade adds.

Intrigued, Jade keeps her gaze locked on Beck who now stands with a far more confident posture until Andre pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Beck, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves.

"Oh god..." Beck says.

The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Andre launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Beck moves with supernatural precision.

The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Robbie lets out a holler, jumping on the bench. In the bleachers, Jade stands and gives a whoop as well causing Andre to through a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Grinning, Beck gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick.

Beck retraces his steps from last night with Robbie following behind him. "I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." Beck explains his experiences at school that day.

"Smell things like what?"  
"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any." Robbie pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"All this started with the bite?" Robbie asked.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind infection_._"

"Are you serious?"

"All the symptoms add up. I thinks it's call... _Lycanthropy._"

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."  
"It is. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Beck asked looking at the ground.

"On the night of the full moon." Robbie answered his best friend's question.

Beck looks at him, and then he gets it.

"You're a butt."

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Robbie defends himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Beck says.

"I know! You're a werewolf." Robbie looks at Beck and continues. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."  
Beck glances around. "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." Beck trails off.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Robbie suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Robbie taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away.

Jason Sikowitz. Nineteen and unquestionably handsome, has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven L.A. Hills boys.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asks. Both Beck and Robbie are too stunned to speak at first. Jason continues. "This is private property."

Robbie responds. "Sorry, we didn't know."

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Beck adds.

As they're turning to go, Jason tosses an object to Beck which was his inhaler. When he looks up, Jason is already walking away. Beck then starts talking to Robbie. "Come on. I have to get to work." "Dude, that was Jason Sikowitz. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"What?" Beck asks his friend who is suddenly interested of the guy they seen just seen seconds ago.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out to tell him."  
"I wonder want he's doing back."

Beck eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist in it.

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Beck flips the sign on the sign on the door to CLOSED and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk.

The door to a storage room opens into the corridor. Beck backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open... he pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then he hears it... rain. The pattering of drops on the roof

Beck twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity.

The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Beck, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror.

Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Beck can still hear the pandemonium coming from the inside when a hammering spins him around.

Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Tori. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic.

Quickly unlocking the door, Beck lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it. I took my two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog... it came out of nowhere..."  
"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Beck asked a crying Tori.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog..."

"Right. Where is it?"

"In my car."

Following Tori to her car under the now drizzling rain, Beck opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Tori reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Beck's arms.

"You okay?" Beck asks Tori.

She nods, looking up at Beck behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened." Beck assures her.

"That makes two of us." Tori remarks.

"Let me see if I have better luck."

Once he lets her go, Beck steps toward the open door oddly calm.

"Careful." Tori orders him.

As he connects eye with the dog, something happens... a sound drops out around him all except for the dog's nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them.

For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely _**yellow **_tint, like that of a wolf.

In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal.

With Tori watching in amazement, Beck gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the vet's office.

Inside, Beck gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Tori stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now. I can give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." Beck tells Tori. Tori steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Beck doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag." Beck starts. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Tori responds but Beck is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Tori takes it with a small smile. When she steps in the hall for privacy, Beck can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Beck notices the dog staring up at him.

"What? I didn't see anything." Beck tells the dog. The dog doesn't look convinced. Tori comes back, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering. "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Tori thanks him.

"How come?" Tori asks.

"I don't know; for freaking out like a total girl."

"You_ are _a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl."  
"What kind of girl are you?"  
"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girlish girl. It would be pathetic." Beck joked and Tori laughed.

"Yeah, right."

Beck finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." Beck tells her.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious."

Tori approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

"See? He likes you." Beck tells her. He watches Tori, unable to take his eyes off of her. Tori notices his stare. "What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh, from the crying."

She wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. Beck shakes his head. She tries again. Still there. So Beck reaches with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Tori continues. He nods, hand coming down like he's quite not sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering... I mean... is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"

She throws him a curious look. How did he know she said that?  
"Family Night was a total lie."

"So is that a _yes_? You'll go?"

"Definitely _yes_."

Tearing down the road on his bike, a huge smile nearly splits Beck's face in half. He's ecstatic. Jubilant, but not for long...

He slows. Smile fading, something has caught his attention. He eases to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning his head up, he takes a quick whiff of the air.

Slowly, he turns around to find dark surrounding him on all sides. The road is completely empty and strangely quiet.

Then sound of movement catches his ear. He turns, peering into the wood. Nothing. He starts pedaling again, glancing to each side of him as he picks up speed.

Then he notices a shadow. Moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When he starts pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast.

Pedaling harder and harder, Beck pushes the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off.

The shadow slows, letting him get ahead. Not at all relieved, Beck keeps going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving Beck's panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with him once again until it disappears.

A breathless Beck gives a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veers out in front of him. An eighteen wheeler coming from a side of road. Beck hits the brakes, the truck looming before him. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flips up and smacks down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic. But there's nobody on the ground. So he finally peers up where...

_Beck stands on top of the car. _

"What the hell?" The driver is shocked.

Breathless, Beck is too stunned to even answer.

Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Robbie finds Beck in the crowd and hurries toward him. "Beck, wait up! You gotta' hear this."

"I'm playing the first elimination, Rob. Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from L.A. and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Robbie, I have to go."

"You're not going to believe what the animal was..."  
But with his helmet off, Beck disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Robbie to say the next words to himself. "It was a wolf." Robbie meant to tell Beck that but, instead he had to tell it to him himself.

Out on them field, the coach shouts for the players.

"All right, gather round..."

Beck glances back to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Tori next to Jade. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back.

"You got a question, Oliver?" The coach asks. Beck looks in his direction. "What?"

"You raised your hand."

"Oh, no I was just... nothing. Sorry."

The coach starts talking to the rest of the team. "All right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you go."

The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Beck, Andre comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Beck tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking dirt up around him.

The whistle stops the play. Andre stands over Beck, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Beck pushes himself up off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Beck and Andre find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Beck moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Andre.

At the benches, Robbie stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch.

Beck charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly.

Andre catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on him, Beck twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and _right into the net_.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Tori on her feet along with everyone else...everyone except Robbie.

"Oliver, get over here!"

He trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him.

"What was that? This is a Lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach." Beck replies.

"Then what the heck was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made lineup."

Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Beck doesn't even notice Andre's furious stare or Robbie watching with a very worry look.

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Robbie bounces from one webpage to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face...

_Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, _drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while the sun is setting on L.A Hills and a full moon begins to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Robbie watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature.

He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks the door.

Robbie practically leaps out of his chair. He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Beck standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading websites, books, and all this information." Robbie informs Beck as he orders him to get in.

As Beck takes off his jacket, Robbie starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Beck asked concerned for his seemingly hyper friend.

"I've had a lot. That doesn't matter. Just listen to this." Robbie ordered Beck.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Beck had too many questions.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Jason Sikowitz..." Robbie interrupts him. "The guy from the woods..."

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and... do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Beck asked.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that means there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No... _WEREWOLVES." _

"You're seriously wasting my time on this? You know, I'm picking Tori up in an hour."

"I saw you on the field, Beck. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"So, I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved- the speed, your reflexes- people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Robbie explained.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Robbie states.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?" Beck asks.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Beck. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak.

"Bloodlust?" Beck asked curiously.

"Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Robbie."

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by your anger, or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Jade does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Robbie explains.

Robbie grabs Beck's jacket, pulling the cell phone out. "What are you doing? Give me that." Beck asks then demands.

"I'm just finding her number..."

"_Give it to me_." Beck demands again.

Robbie looks up to see Beck's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Robbie's hand and shoves him against the wall."

Pulling back before striking him, Beck instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

"I didn't mean to do that." Beck apologizes.

He starts to help Beck up, but his friend flinches back.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Beck apologizes once again before grabbing his jacket and hurrying out.

Still shaken, Robbie gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal CLAW MARKS. The chairs fabric slashed to ribbons.

**Beck's Room**

Towel around his waist, Beck yanks his closet door open and starts tossing clothes onto his bed.

"Big date?" Melissa Oliver asks standing at the door.

Beck turns around and says something. "Mom, a little privacy please?"

"Hold on, what do we have here..."

She approaches, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

Outside the house, Beck and his mom can be heard talking. _"I don't even have a razor." _Then further down the street,their voices take on the same effect as those that Beck could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school and the police station.

"_You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right here."_ No less than a hundred yards away but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation...Jason Sikowitz."

**At The Party**

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Beck and Tori stand awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Beck peers down at the table with the booze.

"So, what do you drink?" Beck asks breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um... I don't know." Tori answers his question.

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try root beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg." Beck says and walks away after Tori responds with a simple, "Perfect."

Near a blazing fire, Beck fills two cups at the crowded keg when a sound of a dog barking catches his attention. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain linked fence, and it's barking at Jason.

He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Beck. But then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stops barking _instantly_.

Eyes locked on the animal, Jason gives an almost imperceptible no. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position.

Satisfied, Jason turns back to Beck who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Jason's eyes flash yellow.

"Dude, you done?" A party goer asks Beck. Stunned, Beck hands off the keg tap to the Party-Goer. When he looks back to the fire-pit...Jason is gone.

Beck turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney.

Beck steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Jason leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there's nothing there.

Handing a cup to Tori, Beck keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out. "This punch taste terrible." Beck says insulting the drink. Tori laughs at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No I see what they mean about an acquired taste." Beck continues.

Tori replies, "I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke."

"Robbie and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Beck told her.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Tori asked.

"Much better...infinitely better..."  
Under the driving pulse of techno, Beck takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Tori starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Beck begins to let go.

His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly at his.

Then through the crowd, Beck notices Jade dancing with Andre, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck.

She presses her lips to Andre's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Jade opens her eyes and looks right at Beck. She's staring at him as she kisses Andre. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Beck finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Tori again.

As Beck peers into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss, then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat...Beck's heartbeat.

The sounds around him intensify. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Tori's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

Lights glaring in his eyes, Beck takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away.  
"Sorry, I have to... go to the bathroom." Beck excused himself.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked concerned for Beck.

But he hurries past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams him against the wall, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in a line for the bathroom, Harley notices him against the wall, he's arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Beck? Are you alright?" But he doesn't answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door leads to two teens making out on a bed. Another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. He can't seem to find a way out.

Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, he crashes through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the back yard.

Harley notices Robbie near the fire-pit outside. "Hey, I just saw Beck leave. I think he had too much to drink." Harley informed Robbie. "What? What do you mean?" Robbie asked obviously alarmed.

But before she can answer, a panicked party-goer charges in from the back door. "Cops are here!" Suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

Beck stumbles into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he's turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks his body. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing eyes stare back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard with sweat streaming down his forehead, Beck squeezes his eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" Beck calls to the person on the other side of the door.  
"Beck, it's me." Robbie calls out from the other side. Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in. Beck, I can help." Robbie demands.

"NO." Eyes still burning yellow, he stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Tori. Take her home..." Beck continues and Robbie interrupts him.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Beck, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in and we can talk."  
"It's Jason. Jason Sikowitz's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Beck informed him.

Beck listens but there's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until..."Beck...Jason's the one who drove Jade from the party."

Bedroom door thrown open, Beck launches himself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he's no longer struggling against the transformation.

_He's given into it._

He takes off for the woods searching for Tori in the woods.

He gets to L.A. Hills preserve and jumps on Jason's car. He lays flat looking in the car window for Tori. Neither she nor Jason are anywhere in sight.

He jumps off and goes further into the woods.

**With Robbie**

Robbie pulls into the Vega's drive way and quickly gets out. He rushes to the door and rings the doorbell. "Come on, come on, come on." He repeats till the door opens.

**With Beck**

Beck is running past trees in his werewolf transformation. He jumps hills and runs on all fours like a werewolf would do. He looks all around but nothing or nobody is in sight till he sees a jacket hanging on a tree branch and gets a flashback from when he was picking her up. It was Tori's jacket.

**With Robbie **

Robbie is banging on the door waiting for it to open until it opens to see Mrs. Vega. "Hi, Mrs. Vega, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um... really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..." Robbie mumbled. Mrs. Vega keeps looking at him like he was strange.

"Tori," Mrs. Vega called for her. "It's for you." Tori comes out of her room and when she spots Robbie, she slams her hands softly against the rail of the stairs.

"Robbie."

**Woods**

"Where is she?!" Beck asks the dark as if it was a person then a voice answers.

"She's safe from you." Jason's voice came. He looks the direction his voice came through and Jason is in front of him and Jason grabs him. They both grunt. They roll down the hills wrestling each other. Jason slammed Beck against the tree and growled.

"What did you do with her?" Beck asked concerned if Tori were safe or hurt, or still alive, or dead.

"Shh, quiet." Jason says as soon as he hears a sound. "Too late. They're already here. Run." Jason says then runs. Beck starts running but an arrow comes flying his direction. He ducks and the arrow sticks in the tree and it's on fire.

Beck screams when an arrow is shot in his arm. He's attached to the tree by the arm. Beck tries to get it out of his arm as he sees 3 men come out from the shadows.

They are looking at him and the middle one is pointing a double-bow and arrow at him. Beck glares at him as the one hunter in the middle takes a couple steps toward him. "Take him." The middle man orders the other 2 men behind him.

Jason comes out of the shadows aiming for the hunters. Out of nowhere, Jason pulls two of the hunters back against trees and they don't get up.

They grunt and the last hunter standing looks back. Jason rushes to Beck and breaks him free from the tree as the hunter faces the other direction holding out a gun.  
"Ah!" Beck screams in pain and follows Jason.

They run to a random tree far away in the woods from the hunters and Beck leans on it. "Who were they?" Beck asks.

"Those were hunters, the kind that has been hunting us for centuries." Jason answers.

Beck raises his voice when he responds. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Beck? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Beck clearly states.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Beck, we're brothers now." Jason told him and walked away leaving Beck alone.

**The Next Day **

Beck is walking on the road by the woods when Robbie pulls up beside him. He gets in and Robbie hands him a clean shirt. "Know what actually worries me the most?" Beck asked Robbie a few seconds later when Robbie looks at him.

"If you say Tori, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Robbie said. Robbie was stunned by his answer but he thought he was teasing but in case he wasn't, he didn't say Jade. "She probably hates me now." "Ugh." Was all Robbie said but he continued. "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Robbie suggested and Beck looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay, bad idea." Robbie said after receiving one of his glares.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it." Robbie tried to convince Beck. After talking, Beck scoffed and Robbie looked at him with a half-smile.

**At Hollywood Arts**

School was over for the day and Beck was sitting with his Lacrosse stick wearing his gear when Tori passed him. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

Beck got up as Tori talked to him as she kept walking. "Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Beck apologized keeping up with her. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Beck continued. Tori looked at him.

"Did you get sick?" Tori asked.

"I definitely had an attack of something." Beck told her.

Tori turned to him, unconvinced. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Beck asked.

"Am I gonna regret this?" Tori asked him thinking.

"Probably." Beck answers and Tori laughs. "So is that a yes on a second chance?" Beck asks.

"Definitely yes." Tori responded. A car horn goes off and Tori looks to see it's her dad. "That's my dad, better go." Tori said then walked off after telling him bye. Beck watched her leave and the her dad was the werewolf hunter.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Aware that he's become a werewolf, Beck must deal with hunters trying to catch them, another werewolf, and the pressures of everyday teen life. **

**Second Chance at First Line **

Beck walked to his locker in the boys locker room, thinking. He drops his lacrosse stick and starts taking off his safety pads. Robbie walks past him, Jadeching a glimpse of his face. Beck is still shocked about Tori's dad being a werewolf hunter. Robbie looks back, leaning against a shelf.

"Did you apologize to Tori?" Robbie asked showing concern for Beck's love life.

"Yeah..."

"Is she giving you a second chance or..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah! So everything's good." Robbie starts to walk off but he comes back after hearing a- "No." from Beck. Robbie's comforting smile turns into a frown.

"No?"

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?"

"...shot me with..."

"Tori's father?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Tori's father..."

"Yes! Her father! Oh my gosh..." Beck said almost having bad thoughts.

"No, Beck. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right." Beck almost zoned out but came back to reality.

"He didn't recognize you, right?" Robbie asked.

"No...no...I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?"

"I don't know. W-what if she does? This is gonna kill me man." A whistle blows and Robbie looks at the direction it came from as Beck was close to crying.

"Okay...just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Beck. Take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay?" Robbie piles all of Beck's lacrosse items in Beck's arms. "That's all you gotta do. Here we go." Robbie repeatedly hits Beck on the arm, helping him get ready before walking to his own gym locker.

"Lets go! One-on-one from up top! Andre, take a long stick today." The coach shouted. Andre nods and puts a stick down then grabs a long stick. "Atta boy!" Coach said and blew his whistle. Andre faces another player. When Coach blows his whistle again, the person scoops up the ball. Andre knocks him down, stopping him from getting the ball into the net. "That's how you do it, Jack. That's how you do it!" Coach shouted. "Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go." Coach continued. When he got to Beck, he started talking to Beck. "Oliver, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was next. He starts running across the field but Andre pushed him on the ground. The coach comes over, laughing at Beck.

"Hey, Oliver! Hey, Oliver! You sure you still want to be first line, Oliver? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach." Beck raises his voice a little louder.

"Then do it again." Standing up, Beck runs to the line and faces Andre once again. Beck starts running to the goal and Andre gets right in front of him. As Beck gets faster, Andre blocks him. Beck pushes Andre down and Andre plummets on the ground, grasping his shoulder. The team runs to Andre to make sure he's okay, not paying attention to Beck, who is sitting on his knees on the opposite side of the field. Robbie notices and runs to Beck.

"Beck? Beck, you okay?"

"I can't control it, Robbie. It's happening." Beck admitted as he struggled to keep the wolf inside him...in.

"What? Here? Now? Come on." Robbie rushed Beck off the field and led him to the locker, not noticing Jason there standing by the bleachers.

Robbie finally got Beck into the locker room in time when he started to transform. "Get away from me!" Beck yelled and Robbie backed away quickly.

Beck chased Robbie around the room, and Robbie tried to escape. Once Robbie got next to the fire extinguisher, he grabbed it and sprayed it at Beck.

He hid around the corner when he heard a faint voice from the locker room. "Robbie...what happened?"

"Well, you tried to kill me." Robbie sat down next to him. "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if your hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

After lacrosse practice, Beck goes home and walks up to his room. He plops down on the bed all tired out. His mom comes into the room.

"Hey, late shift again for me...but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No, mom, you can't." Beck told her. She walks to his bed.

"Oh I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely." Mrs. Oliver then notices the dark circles under Beck's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Beck panicked that his eyes were yellow and got up. "It seems like you haven't be sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh it's nothing. I'm just stressed." He explains as he holds his head up.

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Melissa didn't believe him.

"Homework."

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Beck raises his eyebrows.

"Right now"." Mrs. Oliver asked. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs."

"Have you?" Beck asks. She just turns around then walks out after saying, "Get some sleep."

Beck just sighs and lays his head down. His laptop starts ringing.

Robbie starts the video by pointing a nerf gun at Beck's screen.

"What'd you find out?" Beck asks once he sat down.

"_Well, it's bad. Andre's got a separated shoulder." _

"Because of me?"

"_No, because he's a tool." _

"Well, is he gonna play."

"_Well, they don't know yet." Robbie says. "Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." _

Beck just closes his eyes and sighs as someone appears behind Beck. Robbie sees this and types something. _It looks like..._It takes a while for the rest to come up. _Someone's behind you. _Beck turns around and Jason grabs him and smashes him against the wall.

"I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And if it's not just the hunters are after us, it's everyone."

It gets hard for Beck to talk since his face is smashed against the wall. "They didn't see anything! I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Jason threatens then disappears.

The next day at school, Beck is talking to Coach Finstock about tomorrow night's game. "What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't _wait _to play the game tomorrow night." Coach Finstock changed what he said.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

"Is it a girl?"

"No." Beck lied.

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Adam is gay." Coach Finstock asks.

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Adam's a good-looking guy?"

"I think he's good looking. But I like girls." Beck starts stammering and gets frustrated. "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"My god. What happened to him?" Beck asked, showing concern.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Oliver?"

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." Beck said.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Beck pointed out for the 10th time that day.

"Listen, Oliver, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you cant shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"Oliver, play the game."

Beck walks through the halls and his phone rang.

_Mom (Work)_

_Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited! _

Beck looked up to see Tori coming down stairs. "Hey." She greeted him as she walked down to him. "Busy?" She asked as she looked at his phone.

"No, no, it's just, uh...my mom, she's nothing." What Beck said shocked Tori since it sounded like he was insulting his mom. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." Tori smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that." They laugh. "I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." She continues.

"You are?"

"And we're all going out afterwards. It's going to be you, me, Jade, and Andre. It's gonna be great. Tell Robbie to come too." Tori said and then had to go. "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." Tori said then walked off.

"Oh, god." He says as he looks off in the distance.

Tori quickly heads to her locker and starts putting in her locker combination as the halls clear. She gets suspicious when she sees her jacket from the other night at the party. The one she never went back and got.

She grabs it then there's an eerie squeaking noise. Someone was watching her from the distance and it wasn't a teacher or someone in her class. She looks to her left then to the other side but sees nothing.

The school bell rings and startles her. She chuckles then grabs her French book.

In class, Jade and Beck are talking as they write out a problem on the chalk board. "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Jade brought the rumor up.

"Cause I'm sort of not." Beck said, sort of annoyed.

"I think you sort of are especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend while ramming into him." Jade then got onto the subject of Andre being hurt by Beck.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me."

Jade just smirked than looked at him with a glare. "Andre's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at crowning performance."

"Okay." Beck said, slightly annoyed.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start of the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team." Jade pointed out. "I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Beck said and they both returned to doing the problem. "In fact, it might even save someone." Beck was talking about himself.

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Tori to all the hot players on the team and Beck Oliver can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Jade said and put her chalk down as she finished the problem. She walked back to her desk as she clapped her hands together to get the chalk dust off.

"Mr. Oliver, you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it."

Beck is at his locker, locking it, when Robbie rushes over. "Hey, come here."

"What?" Beck asked, curious about what was going on.

Robbie pointed to a couple of cops. "Tell me what they're saying."

"Can you hear them?"

"Shush!"

"_I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30pm." _Sheriff Stilinski told the principal about the recent killings in Los Angeles. _"We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."_

Beck turned to Robbie. "Everyone under the age of 18 has curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Jason."

"I can do something." Robbie tells him as Beck leans against the wall.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Robbie says then walks away.

"Are you kidding?"

When Beck turns, he sees Jade, Tori, and some guys on the lacrosse team.

"This is Tori." Jade introduces Tori to one of the guys.

"Hi." Tori greets them. "It's nice to meet you." She continues as she shakes hands with him.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here." Beck walks towards them, listening in on the conversation. He walks with a glare directed toward the guy and Jade.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Jade glares back at him and walks away, tagging the guy along.

She turns to face Beck with a smile. "So, Jade's introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Tori points out.

"I wonder why." But Beck knows the reason why.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Beck notices her jacket. He gets a flashback of seeing it hung by a tree branch.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Jade brought it back from the party. She has my combination..."

"Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket?" Beck cut her off.

"Like who?"

"Like Jason."

"Jason, your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I gotta get to class." Tori says.

"Tori..." Beck called out.

"No, I really have to go."

Beck quickly rides his bike to Jason's house. When he reaches it, he gets off and starts yelling. "Jason! Jason!" He shouts as he takes his backpack off aggressively. Beck smelled someone and looked at the back of the house to see fresh dirt. He looked back at the front of the house to already see Jason standing there.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted. He couldn't deal with losing her. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Robbie can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Beck, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Jason grabs Beck's lacrosse stick. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," He pokes the top of the lacrosse stick on Beck's chest and he slaps it away. "Everything falls apart." Jason rips the net with his claws.

He suddenly disappears when he throws the lacrosse stick in mid-air and Beck catches it.

Robbie rushes through the Oliver house, and up to Beck's room. When he opens the door to Beck's room, he starts asking a bunch of questions. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so..."

"I found something of Jason Sikowitz's." Beck starts.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Beck gets up. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Jason for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." Beck holds up the lacrosse stick. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

He tosses the fixed stick on to the bed and they walk out.

**At Beacon Hills Hospital**

Robbie and Beck walk into the hospital where Beck's mom works. "Hey." Robbie says as he nudges Beck and points to a door.

"Okay."

"Good luck, I guess, yeah." Robbie says as Beck sneaks into the room beside them. Robbie goes into the waiting room to see Jade sitting on a chair. Robbie gets nervous and leans onto the check-in desk. He walks to Jade with a cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Jade. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology." He waves at her and she looks at the ceiling. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. It was unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." Robbie realizes Jade has been on the phone this whole time when she takes of her ear-phone piece.

"Hold on, give me a second." She then starts talking to Robbie. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Robbie chuckles nervously.

"No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit." Robbie walks to a chair. "You don't care."

"Okay." Jade says and returns back to her call.

Beck walks down the hall, looking at each door's label.

He gets to the Morgue and quietly goes in. He walks past a table then goes to a shelf where they have body sized containers to put dead people in.

He opens a door that was new and pulls the body out. He lifts up the sheet where the feet are shown and there's a tag on big toe.

He looks at the tag and reads the information on there. In disgust, he puts the body back in and shuts the cabinet.

Andre walks down the hall and Jade gets up. "Did he do it?" Jade asks, concerned for her boyfriend's injury.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before the game too." Jade says and Andre let's go of his shoulder. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur?" Jade asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. She grabs Andre and pulls him toward her. "Or do you want to go pro?" She asks then gives him a soft kiss.

They walk away and Robbie, who was watching them, made a face. Beck comes up and snatches the paper away from Robbie which frightens him. "Oh, my god!"

"The scent was the same."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asks as he gets up.

"Yes."

Robbie sighs. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means; we have proof he killed the girl and then buried half of her body."

"I say we use it." Robbie says and starts walking away.

"How?"

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Jason, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Robbie. Bite marks."

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Robbie says and grabs Beck and they head out.

**Jason's house**

Jason walks outside and heads to his car. When he drives away, Robbie and Beck drive up. They hop out of the car and walk to the spot where the body was buried. "Wait, something's different." Beck says as Robbie shines the flashlight.

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Beck says. They reach the spot and start digging.

It takes almost an hour for them to dig six feet under. "This is taking way to long." Beck says, wiping sweat and dirt off of his nose.

"Just keep going." Robbie responds.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get we get the hell out of here." Robbie says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other and whoever he catches first...R.I.P."

Beck scoffs. "I hate that plan."

When Robbie puts his shovel back in the ground, he hits something. "Oh, stop, stop, stop." They bend down and start wiping the dirt away.

"Hurry up." Beck says.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Beck says and starts helping Robbie untie.

When they're done, they uncover everything and jump back with a scream when they see a black wolf with its tongue sticking out. "What the hell is that?" Robbie asks in disgust.

"It's a wolf." Beck points out.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make since."

"We gotta get out of here." Beck says.

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up."

Robbie then spots a purple flower poking out of the ground. "What's wrong?" Beck asks when he sees Robbie looking at the flower.

"You see that flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think it is wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Beck asks, getting confused.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains the original classic werewolf movie?"

"No! What?"

Robbie just sighs and stands up. "You are so unprepared for this." He walks to the plant and starts pulling it out of the ground. It is attached to a rope and he goes in a circle to get it out. The circle suddenly glows red as he continues pulling it out. Beck looks back at the werewolf and jumps up. "Robbie." He starts. Robbie stops what he was doing and goes to Beck. HE looks down and sees that the wolf was now human. "Holy!" He exclaims as he jumps up.

The next day, Beck and Robbie are at Jason's house outside and a cop car is in front of them. A cop comes out with Jason and he has handcuffs on. Beck watches as he leans against Robbie's jeep.

He looks in the distance to see Robbie walking over. He knows what Robbie's about to do and shakes his head 'no' but Robbie doesn't see him.

Robbie gets in the car and starts talking to Jason. All Jason does is glare at him. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. But it doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, was she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Beck can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Jason asks. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Jason gets up closer to him "And trust me, you want to." The door opens and Sheriff Shapiro pulls Robbie out.

"Hey! Ow!"

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help.

"Uh-uh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Robbie sighs. "We were looking for Beck's inhaler."

"When did he drop his inhaler?"

"He dropped it the other night." Robbie confessed then groaned because he just realized what he did.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Beck was at home."

"Yes. No. Oh, crap."

"So, you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Well, I define it as reclining your body in a horizontal position." Robbie says, gesturing his hand in a horizontal position.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Robbie says then walks to his jeep.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Beck informs Robbie as he drives down the road.

"Just keep looking." Robbie sighs. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Robbie adds.

"Okay! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Beck, sooner or later."

"I can't..."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No! I can't breathe." Beck starts grunting and hits the roof with his hand. Robbie soon realizes what's happening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?"

Beck opens up Robbie's backpack and sees wolfsbane. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car." Beck's eyes then turned yellow and his canines grew.

Robbie suddenly pulls over and stops the car. He grabs his backpack and runs out. He throws it far away and turns back to the car. "Okay. We're good, you..." But Beck is not in the car.

"Beck?"

Robbie drives down the road, calling dispatch. _"Robbie, you know you can't call the dispatch when I'm on duty."_

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"_Odd how?" _

"Uh, like an odd person, or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"_I'm hanging up on you now." _

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"_Goodbye." _

Outside of Tori's window, Beck is on the roof, in werewolf form. She gets up and walks to the windows but she doesn't notice him. She shuts her curtains and Beck sees his reflection.

He gasps and jumps from the roof. He lands behind some bushes and the runs out but is hit by a car. He flips over and realizes its Tori's dad. He shifts to normal before Mr. Vega could see him in werewolf form.

"Dad?" Tori's voice could be heard from the doorway. Mr. Vega is kneeling beside Beck, making sure he's okay. "Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Tori shouts as she runs to Beck and Mr. Vega.

"He came out of nowhere, Tori." Mr. Vega tells her.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, no, of course not. He just ran out of the driveway."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Beck apologizes and grunts in pain.

"You okay?" Tori asks him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I swear." Tori starts stroking his hair. "Sorry I hit your car." Beck tells Mr. Vega. "I was just coming to say hi." Tori chuckles.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. Vega asks. Tori and he both help Beck up.

Beck grunts. "Yeah. Yeah, completely. I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to." Beck says as he looks at Tori. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." Tori smiles at him.

"We both are." Mr. Vega told Beck.

In the locker room, Beck has finished getting ready and hangs his cloths up. A male voice that can only be heard by him says his last name. "Oliver."

Everybody's slamming lockers which make it difficult for Beck to hear just 1 thing.

"Oliver." The voice says again. He closes his eyes tight then opens them. He sits down and starts putting his knee pads on.

Robbie comes by and looks at him. He starts making his way towards Beck. "You gonna try to convince me not to play?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first time and Tori." Beck says.

"Tori's not going anywhere." Robbie gets annoyed and shouts that. "And its one game you that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Beck shouts and looks at him. "I wanna be on the team and I wanna go out with Tori. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it." Robbie sits down and sighs. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it."

"Or stressed."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Tori or being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Jason's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first." Beck was getting annoyed and turned around with a glare, warning him to stop. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

The crowd cheers and the game is about to start. Everyone takes there seats and the players get prepared to win.

Beck and Robbie walk to the bleachers with the items for the game. Beck sees Tori, Mr. Vega, and Mrs. Oliver.

"Beck!" Jade yells and grabs him. Robbie gasps and walks away. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?"

Jade chuckles then wipes something off his shoulder. "Nobody likes a loser." She says then walks away.

Coach sits next to Andre. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"You feel any pain?"

"No."

Coach rises up his fist. "What if I gave it a big old punch? Would you feel any pain then?"

Andre knits his eyebrows. "Maybe."

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just keep playing?"

"That's my boy."

The whistle blows and the players run to field. Beck runs to the goal. Robbie is nervously biting his nails.

"Please let this be okay. Please." Beck prayers silently.

At the bench, Mr. Shapiro comes up to Robbie and pats his back. "Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Oh, there might be action all right."

The coach puts the ball between two players, and when the whistle blows, they fight for it. When a player on Beck's team gets it, they start running for the goal. A few minutes later, Beck sees the ball on the ground.

He runs toward it and Andre sees this. Andre runs after him. Andre pushes Beck to the ground and grabs the ball with the net.

Andre scores. "That's it, Andre! Get fired up! Fired up!"

Beck looks back at the bleachers where Jade and Tori are cheering. Jade and Tori are holding up a sign that says, _"We Love You Andre!" _Beck is heartbroken by this.

"Brutal." Robbie says to himself when he sees what Beck is looking at. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." Robbie adds when Beck starts running after Andre.

"_Don't pass to Oliver." _Was the last thing Beck heard between Austin and Andre.

Beck's eyes turn yellow. Beck growls softly and the coach starts to wonder something.

Over at the bleachers, Tori and Jade are suspicious and worried. "Which one is Beck again?" Mr. Vega asks Tori.

"He is number 11." Jade answers for her. "Also known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay." Tori says.

"I hope we're okay." Jade corrects **(A/N: I don't know if she was correcting.) **"We need to win this." Jade says then stands up. She picks up a sign and nudges Tori to help her. "Tori, a little help here?"

Beck grows more jealous at the other sign. The ball is thrown in mid-air and Beck jumps up, only to catch it. He catches it and starts running.

He dodges the players of the other team and runs to the goal. He shoots, he scores! Beck has won the round and everybody but Jade cheers.

"Oliver! Pass to Oliver!" Coach Finstock yells. Beck has shifted. He is now growling, his eyes are glowing yellow, and his canines are out. Luckily, his helmet is on.

He growls at a player on the other team and the play backs away in fear and passes it to Beck.

Coach Finstock walks over to Robbie, who is biting his glove in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, Coach."

Beck dodges another player, then another player, till he reaches the goal.

"Interesting."

The goalie catches the ball but it goes through the net and into the goal. Beck looks at everybody else and realizes that he's shifting. Cheers to him roar through the field.

The whistle blows again and they get ready for the final round. "What the hell's up with your teammate?" A player on the opposing team asked as they got ready to start.

"I don't know...yet." Andre says. The coach blows the whistle and one of the opposing team players pass the ball to Beck. Beck once again does the same routine again. His vision is now red.

Robbie stands up slowly, knowing that Beck is shifting. "No, Beck, no, no."

_You can do it, Beck_, Beck hears Tori say and her voice makes him calm down a bit. In the last 5 seconds of the game, Beck throws the ball into the net. They have won.

Beck takes off his glove and sees his claws. He dashes for the locker room and Tori follows.

In the locker room, Beck pants as he walks to the sinks. He takes off his helmet and throws it across the floor. When Tori comes in, she sees his helmet and starts to worry and become suspicious. She takes off her beanie and starts calling out for Beck.

"Beck?" No answer. Beck punches the mirror and Tori hears the glass shatter. "Beck?"

"Beck, are you here?"

On the ceiling bar, Beck watches Tori from above, suspiciously staring at the broken glass.

Tori leans against the wall in fear and calls out for Beck once again. She goes to the showers then sees Beck. He has made it through his werewolf transformation and is fine.

"Beck, are you okay?" Tori walks up to him and touches his shoulder. He turns around.

"You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous." Beck admits.

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous." Tori laughs.

"I just...I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it."

Tori says and walks away but turns back. Beck follows.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do."

Beck leans in and their lips touch. They share a sweet, soft, and long kiss. Robbie runs in and then takes some steps back to give them a little privacy. He still watches.

Tori and Beck pull away and Tori giggles. "I gotta get back to my dad." Tori says then starts walking off. "Robbie." She says when she sees Robbie.

"Hey, yeah."

He walks away from his hiding place and towards Beck. Beck has a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her."

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?"

Beck stammers. "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Robbie chuckles. "We'll talk later then." Robbie is about to walk away when Beck stops him.

"What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Jason's human, not animal. Jason is not killer. Jason was let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Sikowitz."

"Sikowitz?!"

"Jason's sister."

Beck's glove is still on the field. Andre sees it and goes to pick it up. The tips of it are torn. Andre feels someone's presence behind him and looks to see a figure staring at him. The figure happens to be Jason Sikowitz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf or the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Beck's first date with Tori ends up in the confusion of the dreaded "group date" with Jade and Andre in tow.**

**Pack Mentality**

_Beck and Tori come out of the school, holding hands and running to a bus. "Come on." Beck says as he guides her. _

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_Somewhere where we can be alone." _

"_We are alone."_

_They stop and Beck leans against bus doors. "Somewhere where we can be more alone." Beck opens the door and they go in. _

_Beck sits in a seat and Tori stands over him. Tori then sits in the side beside his. She leans against the window and smiles. Beck grabs the ends of the top of his bench and stands up. _

_He walks towards Tori and bends over her. He leans down and kisses her with passion. This censors a trigger and his claws grow out. They dig into the seat and rip it, stuffing coming out. Beck pulls away and Tori asks a question. "What's wrong?" He starts growling and walks away to the other side of the bus. _

"_Get away." Beck warns her but Tori doesn't move. _

"_Beck?" Tori stands up and Beck's eyes start glowing yellow, hair grows alongside of his jaws and his canines grow. _

"_Beck?" _

"_Get away from me." Beck stands up and looks at her. Tori starts to back away in fear. She turns around and starts running to the door. But Beck was faster than her and grabs her leg. She falls to the ground and hits her face. Beck drags her across the floor and Tori keeps on turning and turning. She tries to grab things so Beck wouldn't be able to keep on hurting her. _

_Tori is able to kick Beck in the chest and crawl back to the door. But she falls and starts leaning on the door so someone could see her. But no one could see her bloody face. _

_Beck starts walking to Tori and when Tori is almost able to get the door open, Beck covers her mouth and smashes her head against the window. _

The next day at school, Beck is telling Robbie what happened. "So you killed her?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." He said as they walked through the halls.

"Really? I have." Robbie admits. "Usually ends a little differently."

"A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Beck told him, knowing what Robbie meant by "usually ends a little differently".

"Noted..." Robbie sighed. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Tori tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Beck is not sure that Robbie is telling the truth. "Yeah, that's totally it." Robbie said when he looked at him. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Beck pointed out.

"Who, Jason?" Robbie raised his voice at Jason's name. Robbie then slapped Beck on the back of his head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus...it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Beck said. Robbie and Beck walk outside and their jaws drop. In front of them is a bloody bus and a door is hanging out.

"I think it did." Robbie tells Beck which makes him even more worried than he was.

Robbie and Beck have gone inside away from the scene and Robbie tries to assure Beck that Tori is fine.

"She's probably fine." Robbie catches up to Beck.

"She's not answering my texts, Robbie." Beck looks for signs of Tori in the halls.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?"

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Beck turns to Robbie. "Just help me find her, okay?" They pass a few people till Beck asks Robbie a question.

"Do you see her?"

"No." Beck turns a corner and slams himself against a locker. Out of frustration, he punches the locker which causes it to break and swing open.

He walks backwards to the corner and bumps into someone. He turns around and Tori drops her papers. She laughs and looks at him.

"You scared the hell outta me." Tori said as she bends down and picks them up. Beck is happy to see that she is alive and healthy.

"You're okay."

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Tori says and Beck bends down to help her. Tori notices that Beck is staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

The principal starts making an announcement. _"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." _Everyone groans at the announcement.

Tori puts her head on Beck and plays with it. "Save me a seat at lunch?" Tori asked as she smiled at him and looked into his coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah." Tori walks away and Beck walks away from his spot and looks to his right, finding Andre dumbfounded about his locker.

"What are you looking at, buttwipe?" Andre asked. Beck just walked away, a laugh trying to escape his lips.

In chemistry class, Beck is talking to Robbie who is right behind him. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Robbie said sarcastically. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Shapiro, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris said. Robbie scoffs. "I think you and Mr. Oliver would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No."

Mr. Harris points to a different sit and has them move further apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Robbie scoffs and sits down while Beck goes to the front.

"Hey, I think they found something." A girl shouted and pointed to the window. In interest, everybody ran to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit." Beck whispers to Robbie, who was standing right next to him.

Suddenly, the man jumps up and starts screaming which makes the class jump a little as doctors hold him down. "Okay," Robbie goes to Beck who was backing up to his new spot. "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie...I did that." Beck whispers.

Later at lunch, Beck and Robbie are still trying to wrap their heads around things. "But dreams aren't memories." Robbie tells him as he puts his tray down and sits down. Beck sits down across from him.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Jasoneven has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed, in fact he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Robbie said as he grabbed his orange.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Tori. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." When Robbie said that, Jade put her tray down and sat down next to Beck once she pulled her chair out.

"Figure what out?"

"Ha." Robbie said and looked at Beck. They both earned a confused look from Jade.

"Just, uh, homework."

"Yeah." Robbie then whispered something to Beck. "Why is she sitting with us?" Beck shrugs and then are joined by Tori, Danny, and Brian. Andre comes with his tray and looks at Brian.

"Get up." Andre ordered Brian.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answers Brian's question. Brian gets up and leaves then Andre sits down. The topic is soon on the incident and the man found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Andre says as he sits back and brings his leg up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Jade corrects him. Andre raises his eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Robbie says, looking down at his phone. "Check it out." Robbie then puts his phone pass the girl beside him so everyone can see the video.

"_The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _

"I know this guy." Beck stammers, grabbing Robbie's phone.

"You do?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Jade asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Tori looked at her, knowing the question was directed toward her. "You said you and Beck were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Tori looked at Beck.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Robbie covered his mouth with his hand as Beck looked at Tori. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Andre grabs a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." When Andre was about to do that, Jade quickly grabbed it and put it down between her and Beck. Robbie rolled his eyes while drinking his water bottle.

"How about bowling?" Jade asked, looking at Andre. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

Tori looked at him with a laugh. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" Tori then looked at Beck and asked him a question. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Robbie's eyes widen, knowing his friend was lying.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Andre asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"You're a terrible bowler." Robbie told him as they walked down stairs.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Beck shouted as they walked down more steps.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. Then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Robbie said as they walked down the hall.

"Hang out." Beck repeats the phrase.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I asked Tori on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now...now I'm gonna be late for work." Beck said, looking at his watch and then starts walking faster, leaving Robbie behind.

"Wait, Beck, you didn't...Am I attractive to gay guy..." Robbie cuts himself, knowing Beck wasn't gonna answer. "You didn't answer my question." Robbie then starts walking the other way.

Beck drives his bike to the Animal Clinic and parks it besides the building. He runs in and apologizes to his boss, Dr. Deaton. "Sorry."

"You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Beck, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Dr. Deaton says as he picks up a box. Beck looks at Dr. Deaton and sees that the Sheriff is right outside. He believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack; however he is just here to get his dog's stitches removed. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Dr. Deaton says when he turns around and sees the Sheriff and his dog.

"Hey there, Beck, are you staying out of trouble?" Sheriff Shapiro asks as he takes off his glasses.

"Yeah." Beck nods.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" Sheriff Shapiro asks. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He hands him the evidence envelope and Dr. Deaton takes it.

"I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Beck asks, getting into the conversation. "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."

"True enough but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Beck asks as he walks to the table and looks at Sheriff and Dr. Deaton.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Dr. Deaton points to a picture and points to a mark on the man's face. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff asks.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. Beck then gets a flashback of his dream. "And then the throat."

Later that day, Beck arrives at the hospital to deliver a package for his mom. "Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son _actually _bringing me dinner?" Melissa asks as she scoffs.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Beck said as he put his elbows on the desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever." Beck raised his eyebrow. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom." Beck started.

"What?"

"There's a curfew, no car." Melissa looked up and smiled then grabbed the back. "But I will take this." She then walks away then turns back to him, "Love you."

Beck then started walking to the door but stopped. He turned around and looked at a door where he smelled the man's scent. He walked toward it and opened the door.

He quietly shut it and went to a green curtain. He opened it to see the injured man.

"Mr. Meyers." Beck started and looked at him with a look of worry. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he looks at him. "Are you okay?" But Mr. Meyers' doesn't answer, instead he freaks out. He starts groaning and screaming and grabbing Beck's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rings Melissa's voice. "Get out! Now, go!"

The next day, the Sheriff's office has dispatched a car to check out Jason Sikowitz's place, however using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As his car pulls off, Beck appears behind it asking Jasonfor help.

"I know you can hear me." Beck said as he stood in between trees. "I need your help."

The door opens and Beck appears on his porch. Jason comes out and looks at Beck. "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of that dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No." Jason responds.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Beck's eyes widen and he walks to a wooden post, holding the roof up.

"Look," Jason starts as he walks toward him. "I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch...Let them remember for you." Jason instructed.

"That's it?" Beck asked. "Just...just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Later that evening, Beck and Robbie drive up to the school. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Beck said as they walked to the gate.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Well, because there are only two of us." They reach the gate and Robbie puts his hands and feet on it.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Robbie asked _loudly_. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Beck told him.

Robbie scoffs. "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"Oh my god!" Robbie shouted then started walking to his car. Beck started climbing the gate and jumped when he got to the top. He made his way to the bus and went in. He walked down the bus and touched every sign of blood on it. He got a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats of the side and throwing it to the front. Beck took his hand off of the seat and starts having other crazy visions.

Robbie sees a light floating in the air and sits up straight. The light shines through the windows of the bus but Beck isn't seen. He sneaks out and runs to Robbie's car.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Beck says once he gets in Robbie starts driving away.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood...a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Jason."

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Jason help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Beck stammers to answer Robbie's question. "That's what I don't get."

"That's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..." Beck gets excited.

"I can go out with Tori." Beck finished for him.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah." Beck paused. "That too."

_Tori's House_

**Places exist **

Tori opens her bedroom closet and picks out something to wear for the date.

**For times like this **

**I never need them**

Tori smirks and grabs a black shirt with dark red roses. She turns around and faces Jade. "Mm, pass." Jade says as she sits on the bed.

Tori turns back to her closet and picks out a different shirt. It's orange, white, and green and has a little bit of forest green. "Pass." Tori groans in frustration as Jade gets up. She walks to Tori's closet. "Let me see."

"Pass...Pass...Uh, pass on all of it. Tori, respect for your taste is uh dwindling by the second." Jade says and strokes Tori's hair. She laughs and turns to back to the closet.

She finds a shirt and picks it up. "Hmm." She examines it for a second. "This." Jade has a black and shiny shirt in her hand. Tori holds it up onto her chest and her dad comes in.

"Dad, hello." Tori greets her dad. Mr. Vega looks up at her and smiles, and then remembers what he was gonna say.

"Right I'm sorry. I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock."

Jade plops down on Tori's bed and rests her head on her hand and puts her other hand on her hip. "Hi, Mr. Vega."

"Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Mr. Vega says as he puts his green jacket on.

"Dad, dad, I'm...uh..."

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 p.m." Mr. Vega interrupts her.

"Hey, no more arguing." Mr. Vega says as Tori throws her shirt on the bed. Tori sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hmph." Jade says as she gets up. "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes...but not tonight." Jade was surprised that came out of Tori. Jade walked to the door and pulled the curtains back. When Tori opened the window and walked out onto the roof, Jade ran to it and poked her head out.

"What are you doing?"

Tori jumped down and then looked up at her. "Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Tori whispered.

"I'll take the stairs."

At the bowling alley, Jade and Andre are tying their bowling shoes and Tori and Beck are picking out a ball. "You look like you know what you're doing." Beck says as she puts a large blue ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party..." Beck said. Tori picks up a ball and then walks to the table to see Andre's arm around Jade. "When I was eight." Beck finished.

Jade stands in front of the bowling alley and Andre comes up behind her. She enjoyed this moment for a second then got ready to bowl. Andre helps her but makes her miss. They give it another try and knock down 3 pins. Jade gets mad. "I'm so bad at this."

They walk back to the bench and sit down. Tori picks up a purple ball and bowls, and wins a strike. Beck smiles at how good Tori was as she comes back to the bench. "Somebody brought their "A" game." Jade told her as Tori took a seat.

"Whoo! Yes!" Jade cheers when Andre knocks all the pins down.

"You're up, Oliver." Andre says as he sits back down and puts his arm around Jade.

"You can do it, Beck." Tori encouraged him, nudging him to get up. Beck grabs the ball and walks to the row for Jade, Andre, Tori, and him.

He sighs and prepares for failure. The ball goes into the gutter and Andre laughs. "Andre? Do you mind shutting up?" Tori asked him as Jade tried to hold a laugh in.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words "I'm a great bowler.""

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up."

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." They then both start laughing. Tori glares at them.

"Just...just aim for the middle." Tori instructs Beck as he grabs another ball.

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Andre suggests.

"Let him concentrate." Tori scowls at them.

"Come on, just one pin, please." Beck prays with a deep sigh and looks up at the heavens. He rolls the ball onto the ground and when it's about to hit a pin, the ball decides to go for the gutter.

Andre starts laughing again but Jade tries to get him to stop. "Great job, Oliver. Man, you're a pro." Andre teased as Beck sat on the bench.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Tori puts her hair back behind her ear.

At a gas station, Jason pulls up in his car and gets out. He puts the gas tank in the gas holder beside his car. Two cars pull up in front and behind him. Mr. Vega gets out and straightens his jacket.

It's Beck's turn again and he dreads it. Tori hesitates to get up and walk to him. She finally decides to and heads towards him.

"Beck, you're thinking too much."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Tori whispers a few pioneers in his ear. "Think about me..." She then walks to the bench but goes back. "Naked." She then walks to the bench and sits down.

Beck's werewolf senses kick in and his vision turns red. He must've been thinking hard because he got a strike. Tori laughs and Jade turns to her with a serious look. "What did you tell him?"

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Tori says as Beck comes to the bench and sits down.

The gas pump beeps and two hunters come out of the other car. Jasonlooks at them and takes the gas pump out.

"Nice ride." Mr. Vega complimented as he walked toward it. "Although, black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" Mr. Vega grabs a screen sweeper and cleans the back of the car's screen. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Jason's hands made a fist. The anger was triggering transformation. "There we go." Mr. Vega said, seeing Jason makes his hand into a fist. He put the sweeper down into the bin. "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He starts walking to his car when Jason speaks up.

"You forgot to check the oil."

He turns around. "Check the man's oil." One of the hunters walks to the side of the car and smashes the window.

"Looks good to me."

"Drive safely." Mr. Vega then leaves and so do the other two hunters.

Beck is getting better at bowling and Tori, Jade, and Andre can't believe it. Jade laughs in amazement as Beck scores another strike.

"That is seriously amazing." Tori tells him. She turns to Andre. "Andre, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six...in a row."

Jade laughs and turns to Beck and Tori.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Jade stands up and places her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent."

"I could use some natural talent."

"You mind helping me out this time, Beck?" Jade asks.

"No, you're good. Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jade says then walks to the row of balls.

"Hey, I'll help." Andre says, getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Jade said and Andre took that as a signal to sit down. Jade shoots the ball onto the ground and it rolls to the pins, earning her a strike. She punches the air and turns around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Jade says once she sits down.

"That was sort of perfect form." Tori said. She couldn't believe this.

"Was it?"

Tori leans toward her, signaling a whisper so Jade leaned forward to. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me; I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit."

When their date comes to a close, Jade and Tori are taking their bowling shoes off and putting on their other shoes while Andre is playing at a game machine. Beck comes over and watches.

"Nice shot, man." He compliments Andre. Andre just glares at him.

"Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other."

Andre looks up then looks at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Beck lied.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why but I think whatever you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." Andre looks at Jade and Tori. The bell from the machine starts ringing.

In the hospital, Jason walks into Mr. Meyer's hospital room. "Open your eyes." Jason orders. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he looks at the ceiling. "Look at me." Jason orders.

"What do you remember?"

"Sikowitz." Jason then gets confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Girl, I'm outta here." Melissa tells a nurse just as she walks out of a room. "There's a full DVR of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." She grabs her jacket, purse, and keys.

When she walks to her desk, she sees an alert button flashing on her screen. "Rose, call a code, Room 13." She runs to Mr. Meyers' room and walks into see no Jason but Mr. Meyer's dead.

Beck and Tori walk to her porch and talk. "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?"

"Definitely." Tori responded. "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates." Beck sighs with relief. "So next time, just the two of us."

"I could totally handle more of that."

"Great." Tori says then gives him a kiss.

"Tori?" Beck stops her by grabbing her hand when she walks to the door. Beck brings her back to him and pulls her into a soft, sweet kiss.

Tori pulls away and bites her lip. "And I could handle more of that."

Beck smiles and walks off. Mr. Vega appears to be watching the whole time.

Melissa walks down the hall upstairs to Beck's room and his lights are off. When she turns away, she hears someone come in from his window and she sees a figure jumping on his bed. She walks in and grabs a bat. She turns on the light to see Robbie. They scream.

"Robbie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, does either of you even play baseball?"

"What?" Beck comes in.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly, and by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Robbie and Beck say at the same time.

"No. Alright then, well, you know what?" Melissa tosses the bat on the bed. "That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa walks out.

Robbie sighs and looks at Beck. "What?" Beck asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Beck, he's dead." Robbie got to the point.

Beck arrives at Jason's house and walks in. "Jason! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Beck shouted in anger as he walked toward the stairs.

"I didn't do anything." Jason's voice boomed but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." When he reaches the top of the stairs, Jason comes out of nowhere and throws Beck down the stairs. Beck gets up in werewolf form roars. Jason jumps from the top to the bottom and lands on his feet. Before Jason could react, Beck throws him in some scaffolding, causing him to fall into another room.

"Huh. That was cute." Jason said sarcastically then popped his neck causing him to shift from human to werewolf.

Beck runs into the other room where Jason is and Jason throws him against the ground, choking him. When the fight ends, Beck sits in a chair, panting.

"I didn't kill him." Jason starts. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This? This is your entire fault!" Beck shouted, getting up. "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you." Beck feels the scars on his chest and gets more visions. He sits down on the chair and looks at Jason.

"There's another."

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why can't you do it without me, exactly?"

"Because he's the one who bit you and you're part of his pack. It's you, Beck. You're the one he wants."

Right outside, the alpha is peering in the woods, standing outside of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: A new hunter in town puts Jason's life in danger, forcing him to make reluctant allies out of Beck and Robbie. **

**Magic Bullet**

Kate Vega drives down the road in the middle of the night, listening to the radio as she makes her way to Mr. Vega's house. _"In news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills." _Kate scoffs and turns the channel. Pop music plays on the radio. Something passes her car and growls. When she is looking away from the window, a large animal appears beside her and it's eyes glow bright red. It disappears when she looks straight. The figure knows that once she sees him in the corner of her eye, bad things will happen.

First, she senses some weirdness and looks in the review mirror. She looks in the back and sees nothing. She looks everywhere and looks in the review mirror several times to check. When she looks back to her front, she sees car coming toward her. Luckily, he passes her car and speeds away and she screams. "Nice driving Kate, nice." Kate whispers to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, there is a loud clank on the top of her car. She looks up in suspicion and slowly reaches for her gun in the back of the car but before she grabs it, a big hand breaks the window and attacks her. She fights it and it leaves. She grabs her gun, jumps out and points it at the buildings. She stands up and shouts, "Come on! Come on!"

Jason is running on the rooftop, tracking down the Alpha when he sees a little bit of blood on the ground. He bends down and then looks up when he hears a roar. He sees the Alpha leaving. As he starts running toward the direction the alpha went, searing pain rushes through him. Kate has shot him. As he leans against a building, he rolls his sleeve up to see a glowing blue hole in his arm. Kate walks to the back of her car and opens the trunk to reveal a bag of werewolf hunting supplies.

Mr. Vega walks toward the door and Tori's voice stops him. "What's going on?" Tori asked in a groggy voice.

"Your Aunt Kate just texted; I'm heading out to pick her up."

"It's 2:00 in the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's just having car trouble."

"Not serious, is it?"

"No, it's just a flat tire. Go back to bed sweetheart." He says and Tori walks back to her room. Mr. Vega leaves and drives to Kate's location.

The gun's bang wakes up Beck. He lifts up his head and then hears the gun again. He jumps up and gets some clothes on. He quietly walks down the halls and heads toward the bang.

He slowly looks, still hiding, and sees Mr. Vega and Kate talking.

"_Get in." Mr. Vega orders her. _

"_Not even, "Hello, nice to see you." _

"_All I've got at the moment is, 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.'"_

_Kate scoffs. "That's the brother I love. David, there were two of them." _

"_The Alpha?" _

"_I don't know but one of them tried to kill me." _Beck cocks his ear to hear more.

"_One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." _

"_Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." _

"_How long will it take?" _

"_I give him 48 hours; if that." Kate mocks before walking to his car._

The next morning, Kate is unpacking. "Whoo!" Tori shouts, coming down the hall to the guest room where Kate was staying in. Both of them laugh as they embrace each other in a hug. "I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a freaking runway model?" Kate complimented Tori as she walked to one of her bags.

"Oh..." Tori denied and sat on the bed.

"Look at you." Kate said. "Oh! Hate you." Kate teased.

"I haven't even showered yet." Tori lays her head on her arm.

"Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

"I kind of have one."

"You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." Kate tells her and they both start laughing. Tori decides to help but Kate stops her from opening a bag. "No! Not that one! Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung Fu death grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be rough." Kate says picking up some clothes and walks to the closet.

"No worries." Tori tells her. "Hey, is everything okay with your car?" Tori wonders.

"Uh, yeah, I just needed a jump start, that's all."

"It needed a jumpstart?"

Beck sits in class, looking at the teacher as he passes out the test grades. Robbie taps Beck on the shoulder to ask him a question. "If Jason isn't the alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, and then who did?"

"I don't know." Beck shrugs.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

Robbie sits back and sighs. "Does Tori's dad know about the alpha?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Jeez." Robbie says as the teachers put his test grade on his desk.

Beck gets his paper. The paper says "Not like you! See me after class." And it has a giant D on it.

Robbie looks over Beck's shoulder and sees the grade. "Dude, you need to study more." Beck throws his paper down as a sign of aggravation. "That was a joke." Robbie defends. "Beck, it is one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Beck sighs.

"No. I'm studying with Tori after school today."

"That's my boy."

"We're just studying."

"Uh, no, you're not."

"No, I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay, just...stop with the questions, man."

"Done; no more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Jason...who still scares me."

Jason walks down the hall, looking for Beck as he tries to look casual and not like he's dying. He sees Andre at his locker and heads towards him. "Where's Beck Oliver?"

Andre looks at him and closes his locker. "Why should I tell you?"

"You should tell me because I asked you politely and I only do that once."

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it?" Andre asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hm...Is it HGH?"

"It's steroids." Jason lies and he starts walking away.

"No, Girl Scout cookies...What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jason looks down and notices droplets of his blood falling on the floor.

He made his hand into a fist and looked up at Andre. "I'll find him myself." Andre grabs his shoulder to stop him and Jason slams him against the lockers and sticks his claws into the back of Andre's neck. Jason walks away and leans against a wall and is right under the school bell.

When the bell rings, he winces at the loudness and hears Tori and Jade talking.

"Is Beck coming over? Is he tonight?"

"We're just studying together."

"Just studying" never ends with just studying." He hears Jade. "It's like getting into a hot tub...somebody eventually cops a feel."

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Tori is confused and Jade chuckles. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty! I'm talking about a condom." Jade chuckles and follows her up the steps.

"Are you kidding? Even after one date?"

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"Well, I mean, how much is "a little taste"?"

"Oh, god. You really like him, don't you?"

"Well..." Tori sighs. "He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan: no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But...then I met him, and he was different. I don't know." Tori laughs. "I can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

Tori laughs again. "What?"

Jade just puts her head back, slightly annoyed. "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

"Hmm."

Ryder walks outside and onto the street where Robbie is about to drive off. Jason stops his car and Robbie's tires screech to a stop. "Oh, my god." Jason collapses and Robbie starts honking his horn. Beck looks up from his bike and sees the scene.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." Robbie tells himself.

"Oh, no, not here." Beck runs to Robbie's car. "What the hell?" Robbie gets out and runs with Beck to Jason's side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Jason glares at Robbie.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It was...it was a different kind of bullet."

"Was it a silver bullet?" Robbie asks.

"No it wasn't, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when you had 48 hours."

"What?" Jason asks, breathing heavily. "Who...who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you said that." Jason's eyes glow on in on as he groans and the pain gets worse.

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Jason, get up!"

Full of wonder, Jason gets out of her car and walks toward the scene. But Beck and Robbie get him in Robbie's car before Tori makes it over there.

Beck closes the door. "I need you find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's a Vega. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"You should help me because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try." Beck sighs and looks in the distance. He then looks at Robbie who is starting to get in. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Robbie says as he starts the car. Robbie drives off and Tori starts talking to Beck.

"Hey. What was he doing here?"

"Robbie was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long sTori."

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him."

"No, not really. Um, we're still studying together, right? So, I'll meet you back at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." Beck kissed her on the cheek and went to his bike after Tori said, "See you later."

Beck gets on his bike and looks behind him to see Andre staring at him. Andre just gets back in his car next to Jade.

Beck speeds on his bike to Tori's house. He almost crashes into Jade's blue car but stops just in time. He waves to her and she gets out. "How did you...you got here the same time I did." Tori walks to her door and Beck gets off to follow her.

"Oh. Yeah, I...I just took a shortcut. A really short shortcut."

"What is going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre."

"I'm just..." Beck tries to find an excuse. "Stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year."

"Not doing as well." Tori corrected him.

"See? Exactly." Beck says as they walk up the steps and Tori opens the door.

"Maybe we should start with English." Tori says as she walks inside and looks at Beck.

Beck hesitates to go in. "Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on."

"Okay." Beck walks in and they head upstairs to Tori's room to see a few painted colors on her wall that hasn't fully been painted yet. "I'm still unpacking." Tori informs him as she sets her books down.

"Uh, haven't you been here, for like, over a month?"

"I'm taking my time." Beck sets his jacket on her bed and she takes her leather jacket off which uncovers the top part of her blue flower dress.

"So, uh, I figure that we...start with um hisTori..." Tori walks over to him and turns him around. She starts kissing him and they fall onto the bed. Beck kisses her back but with more passion. In the midst of their make-out, Beck's hand goes up and down her back and goes to her butt.

She laughs and keeps kissing him. When he looks, his claws are out. He quickly hides his hands under the quilt of her bed. "What's wrong?" Tori asks as she looks at his shocked face.

"Um...nothing. I just...I...don't want to make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do."

"I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do. Are you?"

"Seriously asking me that question?"

They both chuckle and Tori is about to kiss Beck when his phone rings. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"Um, uh, it's probably just Robbie. It'll go to voicemail. Eventually." Tori laughs and they go back to kissing. Since Beck was so nervous, Tori reached for his phone but Beck's hand came out as he tried to stop her and Tori immediately put her hand back on Beck's chest. Beck holds hand up to see his claws are gone.

Tori sits up and looks at him. "Uh, yeah, I should answer now."

Beck sits up and gets his phone to see a text from Robbie.

_Robbie (Mobile)_

_Did you find it yet?_

Robbie drives down the road as a pale Jason sits beside him, wincing at the pain. He takes out his phone when his phone buzzes.

_Beck: Need more time. _

Robbie bangs his phone on the seat. "Come on." Robbie looks to see blood dripping onto the seats. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house." Robbie sighs.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your _own house_?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Robbie pulls to the side of the road.

"What happens if Beck doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Robbie asks. "Hm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Jason says as he breaths heavily. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Robbie shouts as Jason pulls up his sleeve and a steep arm mountain with a puddle of blood shows up. "Oh, my god. What is that?" Robbie groans in disgust. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out."

"Start the car...now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf butt into the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth." Jason threatens. With no choice, the engine starts up and Robbie drives off.

Beck turns his ringer off and Tori sits beside him. "It's off. Sorry about that." Beck looks at a box where he sees a picture of Mr. Vega and Kate. "Who's this?" Beck asks as he picks it up and points at Kate.

"That's my dad's sister Kate, except she's more like my sister. She got here last night."

"Uh, last night?"

"Yes. She had some car trouble, I guess."

"She looks familiar."

"Mmm, she actually used to live in Beacon Hills. Maybe you saw her once." said Tori as she looked at the picture.

Beck looks at her and then puts the picture down. He sees more pictures and takes them out. "Did you take these?" Beck chuckles.

"Back when I thought I was a photographer."

"They're good." Beck compliments them as he flips through the pages, looking at each and every one of them.

"No, they're not." Tori denies. "I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it." Tori takes them and points out what she thinks is bad about it. "Framing's off, bad lighting...believe me, not good."

Beck then takes out papers with designs on them. He looks at one that has a pair, apple, banana, and orange painted on it. "That was when I thought I was into painting." Tori explains. "Uh, terrible, too."

Beck sees a folder titled _Poetry _and grabs it. "That's when I tried poetry. "Terrible" doesn't even come close to describing that." Tori laughs as she looks at the previous painting they had looked at.

"What are you good at?"

"I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh." Tori informed him.

Beck and Tori get up and she guides him to the garage. She opens the door and they walk into a huge garage. "So I was naturally ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know." Tori walks to a box as Beck closes the door. "I just didn't really like it. Promise you won't laugh?" Tori asks as Beck looks all around.

"I promise." Beck turns around to see Tori holding up a blue compound bow with a green string at the end. He jumps back. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a compound bow, and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful."

"So that's what you good at." Beck pointed out. "Archery."

Jade gets up after putting the compound bow up. "You said you wouldn't laugh." Tori chuckles.

"Trust me, I'm..." Beck trails off after seeing a bunch of guns and bullets. "Not laughing." He finishes. Beck slowly walks to them, analyzing every one of them.

"So I guess I should explain." Tori says and walks toward him. "We're not some sort of separatist gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to the law enforcement."

"Oh, that's good." Beck lied since she knew that she was lying and her family was lying to her.

"So, um...are you planning on enjoying the family business?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Tori pulls Beck closer to her. "Would I look hot with a gun?" Tori leans against a shelf and wraps Beck's arms around her.

"Hotter without." Beck says then kisses her. The door creaks open and she gasps. She drags Beck over to the side of her dad's car and duck.

"Hey, David, get your ass out of the '50s and come help with groceries." They hear Kate shout in the distance.

"Be right there!" David shouts as he puts a box down. He walks to the edge of his car and looks at the supplies. He looks down at them, signaling he saw them before they hid.

"You two mind helping?" Tori and Beck nod and get up to walk outside of the house and help with groceries.

Beck takes the last bag out of Kate's car and walks towards the door but David stops him before he's able to walk up the steps and go in. He takes the bag and holds it. "Thank you." David says. Beck's phone chimes.

_Robbie (Mobile)_

_Jason isn't looking so good_

Tori comes out and walks toward him. He looks up and sees her. "So, do you still want to study?"

"I think she'll concentrate on her own." Mr. Vega tells him as Kate walks up after closing the car's trunk.

"Um...guess I'll see you later then." Beck tells her.

"At school." Mr. Vega doesn't let Tori talk. Beck and Tori are about to hug when Mr. Vega stops them. "Hey, hey, you, on your bike." He points to Beck and his bike then points to Tori. "You, inside."

"Oh, come on, David." Kate starts. "Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." She points out. She puts her hand on Beck's shoulder and looks at him. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."

She walks away into the house and Tori looks at him and smiles. She then follows Kate.

Mr. Vega looks at Beck. "You eat meat?" Beck nods eagerly but quickly stops.

"You don't mind?" Beck asks as he reaches Mr. Vega.

"Actually, no. Give us a chance to get to know each other.

They walk in and head to the kitchen.

At the dinner table, Beck's heart beats loudly as dishes clank. "Would you like something else to drink besides water, Beck?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Oh...no, I'm good. Thanks."

"Get you some beer?" Mr. Vega started challenging Beck to see if he was a bad boy.

Tori and Beck looked at him. "No thanks."

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad, really?" Tori looked at him with a look of embarrassment.

"You don't drink, Beck?"

"I'm not old enough to."

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs. Vega joins the conversation.

"No, but it should."

"Good answer." said Kate. "Total lie but well played, Beck." She adds then continues. "You may yet survive the night." She looks at David as she puts a bite of meat in her mouth.

"Ever smoke pot?" Tori slams her cup down in anger and sits back and Beck almost chokes on his water.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate said as she laughed.

**Tori's POV**

Thank god for Kate. Thank you for making things less awkward than they were the previous minute.

"So, Beck, uh, Tori tells us you're on the lacrosse team." Kate strikes up a different subject. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well, you know hockey?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's a lot like that, but we only, um, play on grass instead of ice."

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey." What's the difference, Dad?

"Oh." AWKWARD is the description of this dinner.

"So, it's _like_ field hockey." I say. "Except the sticks have nets."

"Exactly." Beck's phone chimes right after he says that.

"And can you slap check in field hockey?" Beck looks at his phone as Kate asks.

"Um...yeah." He says looking up at her. "But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks."

"It sounds violent. I like it." Kate looks at dad, possibly trying to annoy him.

"Beck's amazing, too. Dad came with me to the first game." I inform Kate.

"Wasn't he good?"

"He was fine."

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot."

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes."

I ignore him. "His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible." I say as I pick up my drink and take a sip of my water.

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so..." I get annoyed and put my drink down with a bang and a clank.

Beck takes my hand and holds it. "You know, on second thought, um...I think I'll take that shot of tequila." I smile and mom and Kate laugh.

"You were kidding, right?" Dad asks as he holds his drink up.

"Yeah."

**Nobody's POV**

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Robbie asks Beck who's on the other line.

"_Take him somewhere, anywhere._"

Robbie sighs and complains about Jason's smell. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"_Like...like what?" _

"Like death."

"_Okay, take him to the animal clinic." _

"What about your boss?"

"_He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." _Robbie sighs and hands the phone to Jason.

"You'll never believe where he's telling me to take you." He informs Jason.

"Did you find it?" Jason asks.

"_How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns." _

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"_I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." _

"Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Jason takes the phone away from his ear and ends the call.

Beck puts his phone down and hesitantly walks to the garage door. When he puts his hand on the handle and turns it, the alarm blares. Kate clears her throat and Beck turns around to see a suspicious look on her face. "You look like a little lost puppy."

"Um..." Beck tries to find an excuse. "I'm just trying to find the bathroom."

"You're looking for the bathroom? Does that look like a bathroom?"

"No." Beck says, nodding his head.

"Use the guest bedroom." Kate points down the hall.

"Okay." Beck starts walking to the door and turns around to see Kate standing there with a suspicious look on her face. He goes in and quietly closes the door. He is about to walk to the bathroom but catches something in the corner of his eye. He sees the bag under Kate's bed. He walks to it and kneels down next to it. He quietly unzips the bag and opens it to see tons of bullets.

He grabs a little brown box. He opens it and sees 9 out of 10 bullets there. He takes one and holds it up. His eyes turn yellow. He puts it in his pocket and closes the box. He looks back at the door and it's still closed. He looks at the top of the box and it reads,

_ACONIT NAPEL BLEU NORDIQUE _

He pulls out his phone and translates it.

_ACONIT NAPEL BLEU NORIQUE - Nordic Blue Monkshood. _

He quickly puts his phone in his pocket, put the box back in the bag, and zip it.

Robbie opens the door to be greeted by dogs barking. His phone beeps as Jason walks in and sits on some bags of food. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Robbie asks as he reads the texts from Beck.

"It's a rare form of wolf's bait. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna die without it."

Beck walks into the dining room to see them eating. "Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for the dinner."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, you have to stay for dessert. I wanna know about you." Kate stops him from leaving. "Sit down." She orders, pointing to the chair beside Tori.

"Tori was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian."

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." His phone chimes for the 18th time that night.

_Robbie (Mobile) _

_You need to get here NOW_

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Mr. Vega asks. "You have any theories?"

"Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Kate laughs.

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion."

"What do you think, Beck?"

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet, but nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?"

Beck nods his head. "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred into a bat. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know, the furious stage. That's when they attack. And we're talking about any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's completely character reversal. This harmless animal...turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

"But it died, didn't it?" Tori asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Mrs. Vega answers.

"He shot because he wanted to put it out of its misery."

"He shot it because it was too dangerous." Mr. Vega corrects. "Something that out of control is better off dead."

Robbie opens the doors to the emergency room and Jason holds onto him, passed out and looking even more pale. "Well, okay. Okay." He slaps Jason's hand off and Jason goes to the table as Robbie turns on the light. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." Robbie points out.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it could kill me." Jason explains. He walks to a cabinet and opens it then closes it, not finding anything.

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, isn't it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time..." Jason opens a drawer. "There's a last resort."

"Which is?" Jason takes out a saw.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Robbie gags a little.

Beck is ready to leave and Tori comes back downstairs, carrying his backpack. "I'm so incredibly sorry." She apologizes for her family's behavior.

"For what?" Beck asks as they walk to the door.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners."

"No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Beck informs her. "This comes close in at close in a second." Tori just smiles and pulls Beck in for a kiss.

"Your dad's watching." Beck whispers.

"Good." They kiss and then pull away. Beck is about to walk out when Kate stops them.

"Wait a second, guys."

"What is it?" Tori asks.

"Uh, I have to ask Beck something."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Kate closes the door.

"Uh..." Kate chuckles. "What'd you take from my bag?"

"What?"

"My bag. What'd you take from it?"

"What's going on?" There is a long pause. "Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

Mr. Vega comes over when he sees the scene. "What are you talking about?"

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Beck comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

"He didn't take anything..." Tori protested, trading glances between her dad, Beck, and Kate.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look...I hate to be the accuser here, Beck, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious," Kate laughs. "Or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"You don't mind proving it, do you?"

"Are you serious?" Tori asks.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

"Dad?"

"Come on, Beck. Prove me wrong."

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Beck going through your bags. It was me." Tori takes the blame.

"You?"

"Yep, me." Tori then pulls out a condom from her pocket. Beck looks at what's in her hand. His eyes widen. He leaves the house and jumps on his bike. He laughs a little bit as he heads to the vet.

Jason hands the saw to Robbie. The saw buzzes.

"Oh my god." Robbie groans, looking away. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Jason says as he ties a blue rubber ribbon around his arm over the bullet wound.

"Ugh. Look...I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Robbie shouts out the reasons.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." Jason sighs.

"Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Jason threatens.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any..." Jason cuts him off by taking him by the shirt and buzzing the saw.

"Oh my god, okay, alright, bought, sold. Fine, I'll do it." Jason doesn't respond. He turns his head away from Robbie and vomits a black liquid. "Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now, you gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Jason yells which startles Robbie.

"Oh, my god. Okay, okay." Robbie picks up the saw and puts the edge above Jason's bullet wound. Before he has to cut his arm off, he hears Beck call Robbie's name.

"Beck?" Beck runs in, panting. He sees what Robbie is about to do.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Robbie chuckles in relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Jason asks. Beck takes it out of his pocket and hands it to Jason. Jason stands up but looses conscious and faints which causes him to drop the bullet. Beck tries to catch the bullet but it goes into the vent. Robbie rushes to Jason's aid.

Beck puts his hands through the cracks and tries to get it. "Jason." Robbie says as he tries to wake Jason up. "Jason, come on, wake up. Beck, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouts as he tries to get the bullet. "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!"

Beck sighs. "Come on."

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!"

Beck makes his werewolf claws grow out.

"Please don't kill me for this!" Robbie says then punches Jason in the face. Beck is able to get the bullet fully out

"Ugh! Ow! God!" Robbie winces at the pain.

"Give me..." Jason says and gets up. He pours the powder onto the table a gathers it all in the palm of his hand. He sticks all of it in the wound and falls, screaming and wincing at the pain of it healing. The wound disappears and Jason gets his color back.

"That...was...awesome!" Robbie shouted. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?" Beck asks as Jason sits up.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Robbie says. Jason gets up and glares at Robbie.

"Okay, we saved your life." Beck continues. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'll go back to Tori's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them?" Jason cuts Beck off. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Beck and Jason arrive at Beacon Hills Crossing Home. "What are we doing here?" Beck asked as they got out of the car and started heading toward the building.

He leads Beck to a dark room and Beck sees a man with hair on the sides and the back of his head, sitting in a chair, not moving or talking.

"Who is he?" Beck asks as Jason stares at the man.

"My Uncle Erwin Sikowitz..."

"Is he...like you, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So, what makes you sure that they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then...they had a reason."

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Jason turns Erwin's chair around and scares on half his face appear. Beck's eyes widen. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Tori will do."

"What are you doing?" A female voice booms. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Jason walks off and drags Beck, knowing that he'll keep staring.

Tori quietly walks out of the house, phone on her ear. "Hey. Um...I just thought maybe I'd catch you before you went to sleep, but, uh...I wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So...call me." Tori ends the voicemail and starts walking back when she steps on some glass. She looks up and sees Kate's window. She walks toward it and sees a shard of glass. She picks it up and analyzes it. She then holds it in her hand, bouncing it up and down as she walks back inside.

In the living room, Kate and David are talking. "The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power, but the one I shot was lean and fast."

"Well, that would be Jason Sikowitz."

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly."

"Well, how do we know it's just two of them?"

"We don't yet. But if Jason's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." Kate starts making a fire in the fire place.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack."

"We do it according to the code."

Kate scoffs. "You and the code."

"It's there for a reason, Kate."

"Of course." Kate lights a match and throws it into the fire place. "I always play by the rules."

**A/N: Let me add a couple of people. **

**Danny (Cat's New Boyfriend) as Isaac (In this, Cat and Danny never dated)**

**Sikowitz as Peter Hale **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: A new animal attack involving Jade and Andre raises more questions about wild animals. Meanwhile, Tori and Beck skip school. **

**The Tell**

The Alpha is in the video store, watching the clerk fix a light while a horror movie is playing. Outside, Jade and Andre pull up to the VIDEO 2C.

"Now, _Hoosiers _is not only the best basketball movie ever. It's the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Jade denies. She didn't want to be watching sports movies. She was not interested.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Jade, I swear you're gonna like it."

"No."

"I am not watching _The Scissoring _again!" Andre shouts out of frustration. Jade just gives him a look and he gives up. He goes inside and tries finding the movie that he doesn't want to watch.

"Can somebody find_ The Scissoring_?" Andre asks as the store phone rings. "Hello?" Nobody answers. He looks around to see no one in here. "Is anybody working here?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Andre whispers to himself and walks down a few passageways. He sees a foot on the peeking out from one of the aisles. Out of curiosity, he walks over to see the store clerk lying on the floor, dead with his throat ripped out. He walks backwards in fear and the ladder falls down, and the light buzzes.

Jade doesn't notice as she takes pictures of herself.

Andre breaths heavily as he gets up. He hears low growling and turns around to see a figure with red eyes, crouching to the ground, staring at Andre. He gasps and hides behind an aisle. He looks to see nothing there. The figure rushes by and growls louder.

Shelves bang as the fall on one another. Andre jumps out and lies on the floor, not being able to get fully out. He groans as the shelf crushes his legs. The alpha comes towards him but does nothing except look at the scratches from Jason. The Alpha jumps through the window, making Jade scream very loudly.

Sheriff Shapiro and Robbie are eating outside the police station in his car. "Mmm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff Shapiro asks as he takes a bite of his burger.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Robbie digs through the bag.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Robbie says as he grabs his drink and starts drinking but when his police radio beeps, he tries not to poke himself while he gets it out of his mouth.

"_Unit one, do you copy?" _Robbie is about to copy it but Sheriff Shapiro slaps his hand away and clears his throat, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry." Robbie apologizes and goes back to finding his meal.

"Unit one, copy." Sheriff says into the walkie talkie.

"_I got a report a possible 187." _

"A murder?" Robbie asks, his mouth full of curly fries.

Siren wails as Robbie and Sheriff pull up the video store to see Andre standing up beside Jade who is sitting on the edge of the ambulance. "Stay here." Sheriff orders, knowing his son that he was about to get out.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Andre asks the doctor as Jade takes his hand. "I'm fine." Sheriff walks up to the crime scene and heads to Andre and Jade.

"I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage-rent-a-cop like you!" Andre shouts as Robbie sneaks out of the car. "Okay, now I wanna go home!"

"Oh, wow, dad, is that a dead body?" Robbie loudly asks and Sheriff looks at the gurney and then turns back to Robbie with a glare.

"Everybody, back up."

Beck and Jason are on top of the building, watching the crime scene. "Starting to get it?" Jason asked, taking a glance at Beck.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Beck states his confusion. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Jason speaks then walks away. Beck turns behind him and starts following Jason, suggesting that Jason decided it was time to leave.

The top then starts to glow a red spiral.

"You know, I have a life, too." Beck says as they walk into Jason's house. Jason then starts walking up the stairs.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Beck shouts. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..."

"He wants you to be a part of his pack." Jason interrupts.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework?" Jason asks. "Or do you wanna not die?" Beck sighs. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else a rite of passage is?" Beck asks. "It's graduating from high school." Beck shouts. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"I can't because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help, you can stop him?"

"Not alone."

"We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"Yep, and when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Beck nodded as Jason walked closer to him. "What's the common denominator?"

Jason takes Beck's hands and pulls his fingers back. Beck groans.

"What is...what the hell are you doing?"

"It'll heal."

"Ugh! It's still hurt!"

"And that's what keeps you human; pain. Maybe you will survive." Jason turns and starts walking up the steps some more. Beck glares at him.

The next morning, Tori is gathering up her books and putting them in her bag. She puts her bag over her shoulder and her Aunt comes in after she knocks.

"Hey. Listen, you know how I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"

"Oh, totally forgotten."

"No, not forgotten by me." Kate says. "Come one. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."

"You were just...being protective."

"I was being a protective horrid bitch...who is...giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate pulls out a box from her back. They both giggle and Tori opens the box to see an amulet. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven completely. I love it." says Tori as she takes the amulet out of the box.

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me, I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that...well the symbol is similar in the middle of the pendant. See that?"

"Yeah."

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family...look it up."

"You're gonna make me work for it."

"Some mysteries," Kate puts the heirloom around Tori's necklace. "...are worth the effort."

They both laugh and they embrace each other in a hug. Tori leaves to go to school.

Tori walks down the hall to her locker. She opens it to be greeted by balloons. "Jesus." Tori mutters as she tries to put them back in her locker. She finds a card on the side and grabs it. She quickly reads it. "Jade." She whispers.

"Is today your birthday?" Beck asks when he comes over to see Tori holding the card and the balloons peeking out.

"No, no, uh, no," Tori puts the balloons back in her locker. "I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Jade found out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want people to know. Because...I'm 17." Tori admits.

"Your 17?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why?" Beck asks. "I mean, I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Tori looks at him and then walks up to him. She then kisses him and pulls away to see Beck smiling. "What was that for?"

"For...literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's all like "What...did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. All day long."

Beck sighs, feeling bad for Tori. "Then...what if we get out of here?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, the whole day."

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't..." Tori walks back to her locker and opens it.

"If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you."

"Well what if you get caught?" Tori crosses her arms over her chest and walks toward him after closing her door.

"Let's...try not to think about that." Beck says as he leads Tori to the door.

In chemistry class, Adrian Harris is talking. "Just a friendly reminder that parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He walks beside desks till he reaches Robbie's. He looks at Robbie to see him coloring on a sheet of paper with a highlighter.

"Has anyone seen Beck Oliver?"

The door clicks open and shuts as Andre comes in. Mr. Harris walks to Andre and puts his hand on Andre's back. "Hey, Andre, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know." After saying that, he walks to the board as he orders something. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Shapiro, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Robbie spits the cap out and catches it in his hand when it goes to his side.

He looks at Danny and starts talking in a whisper. "Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Jade show up in your homeroom yesterday?"

Danny sighs, not wanting to answer the question. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Andre last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend."

"One more question." Danny was getting stressed.

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Robbie falls out of his seat, making a clattering sound.

Tori and Beck run to her car and they get in. Tori has second thoughts about them, seeing adults around makes her think that they'll see them ditching school. "Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out." Tori gets in the car as Beck puts on his seatbelt.

"Do you _always _follow your dad's rules?"

"Not lately." Tori laughs.

"Good. Start the car."

Beck looks in the review mirror to see a cop car pulling up. "Where should we go?"

"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere."

"Nowhere I can be seen, right? Because I could get detention."

"Can you please start the car now?"

"Or suspended."

"Tori, car; start, now." Tori starts the car and pulls out.

In the locker room, Andre turns the water off at the sink and pats his face. He inhales sharply when he touches the claw marks on the back of his neck. The locker is empty once the door slams shut. Andre opens his locker and sprays on cologne. Two red eyes appear and Andre backs away. He then realizes it's a student that has red ear buds on. He then looks over to his side to see Jason.

"Whoa, whoa." He gasps as he slams onto a locker. "I don't know where Beck is."

"I'm not here for Beck. I'm here for you." Jason walks toward him.

"Why me? I didn't do anything."

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't...I didn't see anything."

"What was it? An animal? A mountain lion?"

"I didn't see anything." Andre stammers. "I swear. I'm not lying."

"Then calm down and say it again."

"Say what? That I'm not lying?"

"Tell me that you didn't see anything! Slowly." Jason gets closer to him.

"I-I-I didn't see anything. I-I'm not lying."

"One more thing." Jason grabs his head and turns it so he can see the scratches. "You might want to get that checked out." Jason suggests before leaving.

Robbie walks out of the classroom, cellphone on his ear as he tries to reach Beck.

"_What?" _

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"_Yeah, like all 9 million of them." _

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Jade is totally M.I.A, Andre looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"_Like what?" _

"Something."

"Okay, I'll deal with it later." Beck stammers. "Left, left, left, left." He directs Tori. She puts her hand on his chest as she swerves into the woods.

"Sorry, sorry." Tori apologizes. "I just totally soccer-mom'd you. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back."

Tori and Beck walk through the woods and Tori looks down at her phone. "You're still not okay with this, are you?" Beck asks.

"I just feel like I need an alibi."

"Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault."

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too."

"Oh, good! Because if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you."

Tori gasps and looks at him. "Oh, really?"

"Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no."

"So throw me under the bus, just like that?"

"Yeah. Throw, push, shove..."

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" Tori asks, grabbing his jacket and turns in front of him.

"I'd just yell for help."

"Well, what if I did this?" Tori put her pink colored lips on his and kissed him.

"I'd scream for help."

Tori kissed him again as he leaned against a tree.

"I'd beg for mercy." She pulls away and they put their foreheads on each other. She chuckles and kisses him again.

Jade is on her bed, looking at her black painted nails when there is a knock at the door. "Honey, there's a Robbie here to see you." Jade's mom says as she walks in. Robbie follows.

"What the hell is a "Robbie"?" Robbie makes an offended face.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can...you can go in."

"Thanks." Robbie walks in as Mrs. West closes the door behind him. Jade turns and looks at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

Jade sits up and licks her lips. "Why?" She pats a spot so Robbie could sit down.

"Uh..." He chuckles and sits down.

"Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Because of her medicine acting up, she puts her arm on his shoulder.

"I feel..." She looks at him. "Fantastic." Robbie chuckles.

"Oh!" He sees a pill bottle on her night stand and grabs it. "I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Jade gives him a competitive look. "I saw Shuzy..."

"Uh..."

"I shaw..." Jade then gets lost in space, remembering what happened the other night. She falls on the bed and looks at the wall. "I saw..."

"What? Jade, what did you see?"

"I saw something."

"Something like...like a mountain lion?"

"I saw a mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion..." Jade repeats.

Robbie grabs her stuffed giraffe and holds it up. "What's this?" Robbie asks and Jade turns to him.

"A mountain lion..."

"Okay. You're so drunk." Jade lays her head on his thigh.

"Oh, my..." Robbie gasps.

Beck helps Tori up a hill and she almost falls backwards from falling in a hole. Beck grabs her before she can fall. "Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tori says laughing. "I think you just earned your masculinity back."

She snatches out her phone and looks at it. "What are you doing?" Beck questioned.

"I'm just texting Jade "thank you for the birthday stuff"."

"No. If mine's off, then yours is, too."

"So we're disconnecting from the world?"

"You can handle that from one day, right?"

"Uh, just this one text, and then I will be all yours, okay?" Tori grabs the phone from Beck's hand and texts Jade. "Okay." She says and closes her phone. She looks at Beck and he's smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna...go." Robbie announced as he stood at the door. "Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Robbie almost closes the door but stops when he hears a soft "stay" from Jade.

"Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" He walks to her bed and sits down.

Jade sits up and looks at him. "Mmm-hmm. Yes. Please. Stay." She rubs his face and then says, "Andre."

"And..." Robbie drags as Jade sleepily plops onto the bed. "We're done here."

Jade's phone beeps and Robbie looks to see it on her night stand.

"You want me to get that?" Robbie asks a sleeping Jade.

"It's a text." He says when he grabs a phone. "I don't know how to..." He then realizes it's a recording of the alpha jumping out of the window Jade caught by accident.

Kate and two guys walk up to the Sikowitz house with Ulrich and Leveque. "He wants us to wait." Ulrich states as he holds a gun up to the house.

"So I've been reminded..." Kate responds and looks at him. "...To death."

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." Leveque tells her.

Kate then smirks evilly. "But that doesn't mean we can't say hello." The rifle cocks as they start walking toward the house. Kate kicks open the door and they go in.

"No one home." Leveque points out.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's burying a bone in the backyard." Ulrich jokes then Leveque and Kate look at him.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister "bit it" before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut in half!" Kate shouts as she walks into the living room. Growling erupts and Jason shows up in werewolf form, growling as long as he could.

Jason grabs the railing to the door and pushes Ulrich and Leveque to the floor, leaving Kate all on her own. Jason growls as Kate gets out her weapon. Electricity crackles as Jason jumps and the weapon connects to his body.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places." Kate taunts as she circles Jason. "I don't know where to kill it or...lick it."

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you." Robbie left Beck a voicemail as he paced around his room. "Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do It, okay? I'm gonna..." Robbie realizes the phone got cut off. "Ugh! Goodbye."

He throws his phone onto his bed and sighs as he sits down on his chair and outs his head on his arms when there's a sudden knock at the door. He gasps as he looks up to see his dad.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define "good news"." Robbie tells him.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Robbie responded as he picked at an eraser.

"Enough said." Sheriff walked away. He grabs Tori's phone and plays the recording once again.

"Come on, Beck. Where the hell are you?" Robbie whispers.

Beck and Tori walk down the path holding hands. They walk across the pond and step on the rocks in order to get to the other side.

Beck almost falls but Tori catches him, laughing as she holds him close. Tori walks a little further before stepping into the water. As she sits beside Beck, they kiss. They walk along a bridge and when Beck gets a little bit ahead of her, she runs after him and jumps on top of him.

Robbie impatiently waits for Beck and grabs Jade's phone. He sees the video at pause on the Alpha's face. He then presses the 'delete' button.

Kate keeps zapping the weapon as Jason tries to get up. She keeps a slow pace behind him, following his every move. He leans onto a chair and lunges toward Kate but she buzzes her weapon and puts it on him which makes him fall and roll over to the stairs. Kate laughs and walks toward him.

"Oh. 900,000 volts." Kate sighs and looks at a helpless and weak Jason trying to sit up. He finally is able to sit up and lean against the door. "You never were good with electricity, were you?" Kate asked. "Or fire." She chuckles. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to Jadech you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _for my taste, but quite true..." Kate chuckles as she sits in front of Jason. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her."

By the look Jason his giving her, Kate can tell he doesn't believe her. Heck, who could believe Kate? For all these years, she's been lying and lying. "You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Jason states.

"Tsk, sweetie...Well..." Kate gets up and walks toward him. She kneels in front him. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We..." Kate leans in closer. "...Didn't...Kill...Your...Sister." Her heart beats steadily, meaning she wasn't lying. "Do you hear that? There are no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate gets up and walks away. She then turns back to him.

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Jason. What do you think did that? Something like a mountain lion?" Kate clicks her weapon closed. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, and everybody goes home happy."

"Unless..." Kate continues. "You don't know who he is either."

Kate starts laughing. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Before gunfire starts, Jason runs out of the house quickly.

Dogs bark as Dr. Deaton walks out of the room. "Hey, Beck, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an **hour ago**. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right, thanks." The doorbell jingles as Dr. Deaton ends the call. Sheriff appears behind him.

"Sheriff Shapiro." Dr. Deaton saw his reflection in the glass.

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with."

"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but like I said before, I'm no expert."

"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."

"That's right."

"I wanna show you something." Sheriff put the file on the table and took some pictures out. "We got pretty lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happen to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion."

In one of the pictures showed the alpha about to jump through the window. "Here's another." The alpha was running away in another picture.

"It's interesting."

"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." The last picture didn't show the alpha but showed a man walking on two legs in human form.

"I see what you mean."

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that."

"I can't say I have either. You've got a problem here."

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours." Dr. Deaton looks at the dogs as they bark. He then turns his attention to Sheriff Shapiro. "Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."

"Yeah, yeah, but...could this still be a mountain lion?"

"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman hat that needs my attention." Dr. Deaton starts walking to the dogs.

"No other ideas?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick..."

"Yeah. Dog. I heard you." Sheriff pauses. "Thanks for humoring me again."

Beck and Tori quickly run to Tori's car. Tori unlocks the door and gets in. Beck gets in and buckles himself. Tori chuckles as she starts the car. "So, being completely honest, this was..." Tori looks for the right words. "Kind of a perfect birthday."

"Good. I'd know if you were lying anyway."

"Oh really..."

"You have a tell." Beck interrupts her. "You touch your eyebrow right here." Beck strokes Tori's eyebrow and she chuckles.

"Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. Uh..." Tori grabs his hand. "I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so...I could spend the rest of the day with you."

"The rest of the day?"

"Well...the rest of the night." Tori corrects herself.

Beck smiles a bit then remembers the parent/teacher conference. "Oh god." Beck lowers. "The parent/teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything."

"Well, they're going on now." states Tori. "Right now."

"Andre's a highly motivated student." Adrian tells his adoptive parents. "In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven."

"Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little."

Andre is outside drinking. He drops the beer and picks up his lacrosse stick.

"_He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted." _

"_I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents." _

"_Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud...someone he's never even met." _

Andre throws the ball against the tree but meant for it to land in the little bowl on the tree.

"_Something certainly seems to have recalibrated, his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed._

"Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Jade." The teacher speaks.

Mr. West laughs and looks at Mrs. West, his ex-wife. "Did I not predict this?"

"Here we go; total nuclear meltdown as usual."

"What is it?" Mr. West asks. "Is it her grades, here concentration issues, erratic behavior?" Mr. West picks up a fight.

"I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 year old girl."

"Just tell us what the problem is."

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem." The teacher chuckles. "Academically, Jade's one of the finest students I've ever had."

Jade is at home, looking at the mirror seeing the mascara all shed. She puts some concealer under her eyes. She puts some blush on and curls her hair. She then puts some lip gloss on.

"_Her A.P classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean she's a real leader." _

"So, Robbie's a great kid."

Robbie is on his bed, looking at some papers.

"_Zero ability to focus. He's super smart. He never takes advantage of his talents."_

"_How do you mean?" _

"_Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision._

"Well, I mean it does have historical significance, right? I mean..."

"I teach economics."

"Ah, crap." Sheriff mutters.

"Where the hell are you?" Melissa asks Beck on her phone. "Get to the school now." She ends the call and looks at Mr. Harris.

"How about we get started?" Mr. Harris suggests.

"Sure."

"Lately Beck's mind has been somewhere else, so has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation"."

"Uh, specifically the lacks of an authority figure."

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so..."

Mr. Harris chuckles. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure."

"Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture."

"Does Beck feel the same way?"

"Yes. I think so. I hope so.

Tori speeds down the road as Beck looks out the window. Street lights matched with his eyes making it look like he was turning into a werewolf.

"_But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development. _

"Tori Vega is an incredibly sweet girl, and she's quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."

"We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil."

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some..." The teacher sighs. "How do I put this?"

"Rebelliousness?"

"We appreciate the concern," Mrs. Vega cuts Mr. Vega off and puts her hand on his arm. "But we have a great relationship with our daughter. It's very open and honest."

"I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better."

"Oh, she wasn't in class?"

"Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office."

Tori and Beck pull up to the school to see parents coming out of the school, ready to get home and relax for the rest of the night.

"Beck, you need to call me right now." Beck saw his mom calling him on her phone.

"Your mom?" Tori asks as Beck unbuckles himself and hides.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh."

"Tori, answering your phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier." Tori's dad left a message in her voicemail box. "Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

"Kate hasn't heard from her either." Mrs. Vega informs him of what his sister said.

"She doesn't do this." By the time Mr. Vega said that, Mrs. Oliver comes up to them.

"Excuse me; you're not Tori's parents are you? I'm Beck's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother?" Mr. Vega asked offensively.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Mr. Vega spoke.

"David." Mrs. Vega tried to stop the fight from going any further.

"How do we know skipping school today wasn't your daughter's idea?"

"My daughter..." By the time David said that, a car door opened then shut. They see Beck and Tori walking up to them. "...is right there."

Melissa and the Vega parents walk up to them. "Where exactly have you been?" Melissa asked with anger as she sped toward them.

"Nowhere, mom."

"Nowhere, meaning not at school."

"Kind of." Beck confessed. Feeling bad for him, Tori decided to take the blame and defend him.

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were..."

"Tori." Mr. Vega boomed as soon as he got to her. "Get in the car." Suddenly, a girl scream and a growl echoes. Everyone yells as they try to get away from the mysterious screaming cause. Beck walks away, looking everywhere as Tori stays by her car. People rush to their car in fear as they try to get away. Beck worries that it might be the Alpha or Jason. Tori walks away, looking around when a car comes hurdling toward her. She gasps and Beck gets her out of the way in time.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, worried that he may not have gotten her away and her legs might've hit the car. "Alright."

"Move! Move!" Sheriff grabs his gun but his leg gets hit with a car. Mr. Vega goes to his car and grabs a gun. A gun bangs and the mysterious animal turned out to be a mountain lion.

_**Da-hang. That was a filler chapter. Get ready for the next one; Heart Monitor. **_

_**Who do you think is the Alpha?**_

_**Dr. Deaton**_

_**Kate**_

_**Melissa**_

_**Tori**_

_**Tori**_

_**Andre **_

_**Robbie**_

_**Sikowitz **_

_**Trust me, Night School will be the saddest because a certain couple could break up and the scariest because...well you'll find out. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf or the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Robbie and Beck come up with ways to control his transformation so he can be with Tori, and Jason continues trying to make an ally out of Beck. **

**Heart Monitor**

Beck walks into a car garage, carrying groceries. He tries to find his car when he walks in level four. He takes out his car keys and listens for his car beeping when he sees the milk bottle roll into a car, but when it reaches the other side, it rolls back over to him. He hears low growling and runs away from the car but the figure keeps following him.

Beck jumps on top of the car and the alarms wail each time he gets on another car. He clutches his breath tight as he hides behind a car but is exposed when his phone rings. The werewolf grabs him and slams him on top of a car. The werewolf turns out to be Jason. "You're dead." Jason states.

"What the hell was that?" Beck shouts in anger as they start walking down the garage.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Not yet." Jason looks at him to see relief and fear in his eyes.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Beck sighs.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Beck asked.

"It was until your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was...I mean...would you just stop?" Beck shouts as he stops following him. "Please? What happened the other night, Robbie's dad getting hurt that was my fault. I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." Jason takes Beck's phone and holds it up. "You see this? This is why I caught you." Beck sees a missed call from Tori. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Jason throws the phone across the wall and it breaks into pieces.

"Are you getting angry? That's your first lesson. If you want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Jason shouts.

"I can get angry." Beck glares at him.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away stay away from her? Could you do it until the full moon?

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends; Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

Beck ends up thrown onto Tori's bed and she gets on top of him. She kisses him with passion and he strokes her back. When there is a knock at the door, Tori and Beck freak out. "Just a second." Tori shouts as she hides Beck in her closet.

"_Tori." _Kate is heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey." Kate greets her. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm not doing anything. I'm just doing homework and sending some e-mails." Tori walks to her desk and looks at her closet then her computer.

"Are you E-mailing the boyfriend?"

"No. I'm emailing PETA about how my pignut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in a parking lot."

"And this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and can't see Beck?"

"I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says "I hate you. I wish you we dead."

"But..."

"But...I hate him and I wish he was dead." Kate laughs.

"See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on? Can I help?"

"Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually."

"Come on. What kind of history project?"

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history."

"Is it anything specific to your family?"

"Why? Do you have any ideas?"

Kate nods and leans down next to her. "Type this in. _"La bête du Gevaudan"." _

"_La bête du Gevaudan_ is the beast of Gevaudan." Tori translates. "What is this?"

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family."

"In 1766 in a province of Luzerne, la bête killed over 100 people." Tori reads.

"Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called Beacon Hills."

"So what was it? What was the animal?"

"Nobody knows for sure but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like...a wolf."

Later, Beck walks out of Tori's window and sits on the window. He looks back at her and she looks at him through the window with a smile. He jumps down waves as he goes to his car. While in the midst of walking, he senses presence behind him when there is rustling.

"Jason? I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering." But Jason doesn't respond. All he hears is rustling between the bushes. "Jason?" Then there's a growl. He rushes to his car, breathing heavily. He is able to get in the car in time before the Alpha can confront him.

Just outside of the car, The Alpha draws a spiral onto the window.

Beck runs into his room and closes the door. He walks quickly to his window and closes it. He turns on to the light and screams when he sees Jason sitting in the chair.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Beck grows frustrated.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." Beck says with sarcasm. "No, he didn't talk!"

"Well, did you get anything out of him? Did you get an impression?"

"What do you mean?"

Jason stands up and walks to him. "Remember, your other senses our heightened. CommuniJadeion doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"It was anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me, but it was definitely anger. I could feel it; especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, what...what'd you just say he drew?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Jason doesn't answer. "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

"No, it's...it's nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Beck stops him and Jason turns around. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know." Jason opens the door and walks out. Beck sighs and lies on his bed.

"Stay away from Tori." Beck chanted till he fell asleep.

Beck walks down the hall, chanting the same thing. But he sees her coming down the other set of stairs and turns around after reaching the top of the stairs. "I must stay away from Tori. Just stay away from Tori." Beck walks to a hallway and Andre walks out of a room. "Stay away from Andre. Just stay away from Andre." Jade is at her locker and turns to him.

"Hey, Beck..." Jade greets him. Beck turns around.

"Oh, come on!" Beck shouts. Beck walks in to Chemistry class to see Robbie giving him a nasty glare. Clearly, he is upset. Beck sighed and walked over to his desk behind Robbie.

"Still not talking to me?" Beck asks, leaning forward. Robbie ignores him and plays with his pencil. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Was it some soft tissue damage? Was it nothing that big?" Beck sighs and looks down. He looks back up. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Robbie still doesn't answer. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and...? That I went to Jason for help."

"If I was talking to you, I would say you're an idiot for trusting him." Robbie sighs. "But obviously I'm not talking to him."

The school bell rings and students come in. Robbie turns around and looks at him. "What did he say?"

After class, Beck and Robbie walk out. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry? Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He just told me not to talk about it, and to just act normal and get through the day."

"Wait, when?" Robbie slaps him on the chest.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work...alright, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"Wait, to do what?"

"For me teach you myself."

Tori and Jade are in the cafeteria. Tori is reading a book while Jade eats.

"What of whom?" Jade asks, clearly confused.

"It was the beast of Gevaudan. Listen," Tori looks at the page to read to Jade. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767..._La bête _killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

"This is boring!"

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Hmmm, this is still boring."

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoof predator, possibly me-son-y-chide."

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster."

"Any of this has anything to do with your family?"

"This." Tori then continues to read more. "It is believed that _la bête _was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." Tori looks up to see a still-bored-and-unsure Jade. "His name was Vega."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf; so what?"

"Not just a big wolf." Tori turns the page. "Take a look at this picture." Tori turns the book around and Jade's eyes widen at the picture. The picture shows a big shape figure with beady red eyes of the same wolf she saw a not long ago.

"Jade?" Tori questioned. "Jade."

Jade looks up at her and then puts on her tough girl act. "It looks...like a big...wolf." Jade puts on a smile and gets up. "See you in history." Jade picks up her tray and throws it in the trash can as she walks out.

At another table, Beck is hiding his face in a book with it standing up. Robbie puts it down. "I think the book is making it more obvious." Robbie states and looks behind him to see Tori still reading. "Besides, she's reading anyway." Robbie turns back to him.

Beck looks at him but still hides his face every once in a while. "So, did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so." Robbie takes a bite of his apple. "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Jason."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you...be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Robbie makes his voice a little higher and they both laugh. "I said it backwards."

"I know."

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh, oh yeah," Robbie answers the unsaid question he had. Robbie grabs the book, grabs his apple, grabs his backpack, and leaves. Beck panics but it's too late. Tori looks up and sees him. Beck grabs his backpack and follows Robbie.

"Beck..." Tori closes her book and gets up to follow him. "Beck, wait."

Beck runs into the boy's bathroom which stops Tori. Tori walks away, slightly embarrassed as Beck sighs.

"This is not gonna be easy." Beck mutters to himself.

Beck and Robbie walk onto the field. Robbie gets out some balls and a lacrosse stick. He sits on a bench and gets a black strap out.

"Okay. Now...put this on." He hands it to Beck.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Beck asked as he grabbed the object.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"You stole it." Beck corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated; Coach expenditures it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?"

Beck tied the strap under his shirt and when he was done, they moved the things to the middle of the field. Beck stands there with his arms behind his back as Robbie duct tapes them together.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Beck turns to face him when he's down. He grabs the balls and lacrosse stick, and back away.

"Alright, you ready?"

"No." But Beck didn't have any choice.

"Remember, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea." Beck stated before Robbie started pelting him with balls. Beck responded to each pelt with groans and cries.

In a distance, Andre was leaning against the bleachers as he watched with an entertained expression.

Beck starts transforming and rips the duct tape apart. He puts his hands on the ground and breathes heavily as Robbie monitors the pulse.

"Beck...? Beck, you started to change."

"From anger, but it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, and the stronger I felt."

"So, it is anger then."

"Jason's right. I can't be around Tori."

"You can't be around her just because she makes you happy?"

"No. She makes me weak."

**Locker Room**

"Alright," Robbie starts as they walk in. "So you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?"

"You know this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Jason. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"I'd rather be dead." Beck mutters.

"You're not gonna end up like Jason, alright? We'll figure it out, okay. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Something smells terrible in here anyway." Beck says as he picks up his backpack and follows Robbie.

"It smells terrible in a boy's locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No. It's like something's rotting or dying."

As they walk away, Andre comes into the clearing as if he just seen a ghost. He tries to remain calm and Jadech his breath. He runs to a sink and puts his hands on it. He looks up into the mirror and grunts when he touches the marks on the back of his neck.

He starts twitching and unbuttons his shirt, and groans. He takes the pad off the marks. He looks at the blood on it and throws it down, trying not to throw up. In the midst of gagging, fingers with claws come out. Discovering it was just a hallucination; he sighs and hangs his head down.

**Hallway**

Andre walks down the hallway and sees Tori sitting down, eyes buried in the book.

"What are you reading?" Andre's deep voice makes Tori jump and look at him. She laughs and answers Andre's question as he sits down next to her after putting his backpack down.

"Oh, hey, uh...just stuff for history project. Did you have a free period, or..."

"No, I just don't like sitting through chem."

"Understandable." Tori scoffs as she looks at her book.

"Did...did you want something?"

"Actually, yeah, I wanted to talk." Andre sighed. "I realized I've been a jerk to you, and especially to Beck. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Tori didn't believe him. She sighed and gripped her book. "I'm serious.

"Okay, I...I believe you're being serious, but I'm not so sure you're being sincere."

Andre sighs as Tori returns to the book. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? What it's like to be the star? What it's like to have every single person at the game chanting your name?" Andre scoffs. "And then...some kid...Some kid just comes along and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been...It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do...anything; anything in the world to get it back."

"Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?"

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'; that was a joke. Gosh." Andre chuckles and rubs the side of his neck. "You must really hate me."

"Not at all..."

"Are you sure? I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but...I'm not bad. I really like you; and Beck. I mean, I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." Andre leans in, but Tori moves away. "So...what are you reading?"

The school bell rings and the students walk to their desks. Tori walks in and when Beck sees her walking to the desks behind him, he tells Robbie, "Hey, Robbie, sit behind me dude." Before Robbie has any time to move, Tori beats him there.

Beck sits down and nervously sighs. Once Tori gets set, she leans forward and whispers. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've just been, uh, busy."

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, I'll get it fixed soon; real soon."

Tori clears her throat and straightens her books before continuing the conversation. "I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh, who did you change lab partners to?"

"Well, to you, dummy."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study.

"Oh."

"You..." Tori stutters. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I just...I don't wanna bring your grade down."

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up." Next to her, an annoyed Robbie sits as he rolls his eyes. "Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight?"

"8:30." Tori nods before the teacher starts teaching.

"Let's settle down." Coach Finstock slams a book down on a pile with other books. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh,..." Coach Finstock looks at Beck to see him lowering down. "Oliver."

"What?"

"...the reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_." A few students start laughing.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term "sarcasm", Oliver?"

"Yeah," Beck looks at Robbie. "Very."

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um...I think I forgot."

"Nice work, Oliver. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D"." The heart monitor starts beeping. Robbie panics as he watches it rises as Coach Finstock keeps torturing Beck. When the monitor stops rising, he looks and sees Tori holding Beck's hand behind him.

"Of course." Robbie mumbles.

Robbie and Beck walk out of class and Robbie strikes up a conversation. "It's her."

"What do you mean?" Beck asks.

Robbie replies, "It's Tori. Remember what you told me on about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right?; About protecting her.

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her..."

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" From the look Beck has on, Robbie knows that he's thinking of something. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She gives you an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that.

"I love her."

"That's great. Now, moving on..."

"No, no, no, really..." Beck cuts Robbie off. "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please, because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry." Beck sighs. "So, what do I do?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Oh, no, you're getting an idea, are you?"

"Yes."

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?"

"Probably."

"Is this idea gonna give me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

Beck and Robbie are now standing in front of an opened car. Beck looks behind him to see a couple guys talking. Robbie takes out a key from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Robbie turns to stand in front of Beck. Beck takes out his keys.

"Perfect. Hold them up like so." Robbie brings the sharp tip up and then holds Beck's arm up. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Tori. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Beck nods as Robbie walks to the car and takes out the keys and puts the sharp tip against the shiny black car. He scratches it and walks across, making a very long dent.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Robbie shouts at Beck. The men turn around and see Beck standing there, holding the key up.

"What the hell?" One of the guys in a white shirt shouts as he walks over to Beck. Before they know it, the man's fist connects with Beck's face and he falls to the ground.

"Ow! My god, wow!" Robbie shouts. The men beat Beck up as Robbie stands there and watches. Robbie looks at the heart monitor and it increases a tons.

"Come on, stay calm." Robbie mutters. "Stay calm."

"Stop, stop it right now!" The teacher, Mr. Harris, shouts, walking over to them. The boys leave the ground and Mr. Harris looks down at Beck. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Jason walks into Erwin's room and sits on the bed. He turns his chair around to face him. "I need your help," Jason starts. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger; anything, just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura; your niece." Jason slowly says. "Laura? Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack; which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything." Jason grabs Erwin's arms and shakes them. "Say something!"

"Let him go." The nurse shouts. Jason quickly looks at her as he stands up. "You think after 6 years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience; he'll respond if you give him time."

"I don't have any more time." Jason leaves the room. As they leave, Erwin raises a finger.

Jason walks out to his car and stops at the car door when he sees a note attached. He reads it and looks around. He gets in his car and drives away to the vet's office.

Beck and Robbie sit in detention, as Mr. Harris plays on his iPad.

"Excuse me, sir?" Beck starts. "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris just looks back down and Beck sighs. "You knew I would heal?"

"Yes." Robbie responds. "So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yes." Robbie starts playing with his pencil.

"But partially punish me."

"Yeah!" Robbie scoffs. "Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, it's not my fault that your dad almost got ran over. There are not 3,000 of me. I can't dupliJadee myself a bazillion times and save a bunch of people at one time."

Robbie doesn't answer. He just looks at the board. "Look, you have something, Beck. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"Alright, both of you, out of here."

Beck walks into the Animal Clinic and here's some punching. He arches his eyebrow and walks towards the sound to see Jason punching a tied up Dr. Deaton.

"What are you doing?!"

"Beck, get out of here!" Dr. Deaton shouts. Beck runs towards Jason and catches his hand.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Beck? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the alpha?"

"We're about to find out!"

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me angry."

Beck dabs the blood off of Dr. Deaton's face and Jason walks around the room. "Do you have a plan?" Jason asks as he walks up to Beck.

"Just give me an hour?"

"And then what?"

"Meet me at the school; in the parking lot."

Robbie drives down the road to the school parking lot with Beck in tow. They hop out and close the doors before looking for Jason who has Dr. Deaton in his car.

"This is a terrible idea." Robbie states. Beck looks around.

"Yeah, I know."

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside."

A car approaches and Beck sees Jason and Dr. Deaton in the backseat, still unconscious. "He's here."

Jason gets out as Beck and Robbie head towards him. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Jason simply says, slamming the door.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Robbie sarcastically says, seeing Dr. Deaton tied up and lying crookedly. Beck touches Robbie as he heads into the school, Robbie following closely behind.

"Wait, hey! What are you doing?" Jason asked, leaning against the hood of the car.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

Robbie and Beck walk down the hall, holding flashlights, letting it flood on the floors as they walk into the office. Beck walks to the intercom and turns it on.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know."

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know."

"Good plan."

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?"

"I hope not?" Beck answers.

"Yeah, me too." Robbie hands Beck the intercom and turns it to max.

"All right; all you."

Beck clears his throat before pressing the button. Beck lets out a shrill howl. Outside, Jason is looking down at the ground and closes his eyes after hearing Beck's shrill howl.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jason inhales.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, technically." Robbie scoffs.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Like a Jade being choked to death, Beck."

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey, hey, listen to me. You're calling the alpha, right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it."

"Okay." Beck clicks the intercom again and lets out a stronger, more powerful howl.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Jason shouts as Robbie and Beck walk outside and walk in his direction. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Robbie laughs. "And it was awesome."

"Shut up." Jason says before a sharp pain enters his back and blood starts pouring out his mouth. Right there, behind him, is the Alpha, lifting him up with his claws. The Alpha isn't like how the actual wolves look. It was huge. Huge enough to possible look through the windows of the 3rd floor of the Twin Towers of New York. The Alpha tosses him 50 feet through the air and Robbie and Beck scream. They run back to the school, with the Alpha chasing them. They run in, and lower to the ground as they shut the door. Beck suddenly remembers that before the Alpha appeared, Dr. Deaton wasn't in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Night School

Panting, Robbie and Beck run into the school. Thousands of thoughts ran through their heads that it was impossible to shut the thoughts out. They were worried if they were gonna survive or not.

"Lock it, lock it!" Beck shouted a hint of fear in his voice. They had nothing to lock it with. That's what Beck should've known.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Robbie asked.

"Well grab something!"

"What?"

"Grab anything!" He shouted. Robbie got an idea and stood up. Looking out the window, he looked everywhere. He sighted a large, yellow wrench lying on the cement. Beck stood up and looked out the window. Robbie started moving and Beck knew what he was doing. "No." Beck tried to stop him from going outside.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"No." It was too late. Robbie had already gone outside. He walked to the wrench and kneeled down to get it. Suddenly, Beck started shouted crazily. He looked up and saw the Alpha looking at him. Before the Alpha could strike, Robbie had already went back inside with the wrench. He opened the wrench and put it between the two door knobs. They both pant as they stay out of sight from the alpha. After a second, they slowly stand up.

"Where is it?" Beck asked as they look for the Alpha. "Where'd it go?" They slowly backed away as Robbie shone his flashlight, letting it flood on the walls and the door, and the floor.

"That won't hold, will it?" Beck asks.

"It probably won't." Robbie answers. Beck softly exhales and looks at the other end of the hall. Chills run down there back as there's distant howling inside the building. They dash for it and end up in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Move the desk." Robbie orders as they run to the desk aftr shutting the door. The desk screeches against the floor. "Shush, stop, stop." He whispers. "The doors not gonna keep it out."

"I know."

"I hate your boss." He suddenly says.

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha, is your boss."

"No, that can't be right."

"Yes," Robbie argues. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing sshows up 10 seconds later to toss Jason 20 feet through the air? That's not conveiniet timing?"

"It's not him." Beck denies.

"He killed Jason." Robbie stated.

"No, Jason's not dead." Beck denied. "He can't be dead."

Robbie scoffed, "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.

"Okay!" Beck quietly shouted. "Just...what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"  
Beck nods. They run to the windows and sit down under them. Beck was starting to worry about Tori and stuff. What if she broke up with him because he "stood her up" when he and Robbie were trapped inside the school? Beck stands up and starts trying to open the window. Robbie stops him.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise." Robbie corrects him.

"Then..." Beck sighs. "We run really fast..." Beck looks at the jeep. "Really fast."

When he looks at the jeep again, Beck notices something. The hood on the jeep is bent, crushed, and ruined.

"Robbie, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with it."

"It's bent."

"Like, dented?" Robbie gets a closer look.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the..." Something cuts Robbie off. The window next to them shatters and they duck down. When it's all over, Beck and Robbie look to see a car battery on the floor across from them. "That's my battery." Robbie starts to get up but Beck pulls him down.

"Don't." Beck whispers.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He _is _right outside." Robbie corrects. They both breathe heavily as Robbie shines the flashlight at the car battery.

"Just let me take a look." Beck whispers. He slowly gets up and looks out the window from an inch. The Alpha is nowhere in sight.

"See anything?"

"No." He whispers.

"Move now?"

"Move now." Beck nods. They slowly get up and walk out the classroom. Once in the hallway, Beck says, "This way." as he walks down the hall but Robbie stops him.

"No, no, no, no." Robbie said.

"What?"

"We should go somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Or somewhere with fewer windows." Robbie suggested.

Beck got an idea. "The locker room."

"Yeah."

They reach the locker room and Robbie shines the flashlight as they walk in. Beck is the first to break the silence.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know. Tell him anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever." Beck looks at him. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Robbie asks. "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Beck looks at the door to make sure nobody or that thing wasn't coming.

"Yeah, and Jason had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?"

"Then we...then we have too..." Beck sighs trying to think of something as Robbie looks around. "We just have to find a way out and run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Jason's car?"

"That could work." Robbie says. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body," Robbie shivers. "And then we take his car."

"And him." Beck added.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Robbie quietly shouted. He walked away and Beck followed. They reached the door. When Robbie was about to twist the door knob, Beck stopped him when he hears something.

"What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?" Robbie shouted.

"Shush, quiet." He looked at the door and they slowly backed away. Holding their breaths, they tried to stay as quiet as possible. Beck looked down and saw the light on. He covered it and Robbie turned it around. Robbie saw they were near the lockers so he loudly gets in it. "Robbie seriously?" Beck mutters as he gets into a locker himself.

The knob slowly turns and the door opens. Inside the locker, it's hard to tell what or who's at the door. Robbie puts his hand over his mouth from screaming as the vibe of darkness fills the room. Beck covers his mouth when he thinks he saw a pair of human eyes looking at him. He screamed and the locker opened. It was just the janitor. Robbie comes screaming a little out of a locker and they try to reason with the janitor.

"Quiet my butt, what the heck are you trying to do, kill me?" The janitor asks and grabs them by the neck collars. He opens the door and pushes them into the hallway.

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Robbie says.

"Not okay. Get the heck out of here right now."

"Just give us one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go..." The janitor is pulled back by something and the door closes. The see blood on the wall as the janitor screams. They cringe a little when the janitor is thrown onto the door. The door falls and the janitor is seemingly dead. Beck and Robbie look away from the janitor to see the Alpha. As the Alpha drags the janitor off the door, Robbie and Beck run fast.

Tori is standing outside of her house at her driveway, waiting for Beck. She's wearing a black with jacket with combat boots and a flowery shirt with blue as the background. She looks out into the distance and her phone rings.

She looks at it to see its Andre calling. She answers it.

"Jade says we're coming to get you."

"Please don't." Tori sighs. "I'm sure he's on his way. He's only...26 minutes late."

She hears Jade's voice on the other line so she assumes Andre had the phone on speaker. "You hear that? First, it's only "He's only 26 minutes late," a month later it's, "He only hits me when he's drunk." Slippery slope, Tori, slippery slope." Jade says.

"We're picking you up."

"No." Tori then hears an engine roaring. She looks to see Andre's car pulling up.

"Too late." He says. Tori walks to the drivers seat as she keeps an eye out for Beck. "Jade gets what Jade wants." He says.

"Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there." Andre offers. Her phone beeps and Tori sees a text from him.

"Hmm, is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's a freaking hour late?" Jade asks.

"Not exactly." Tori nods and looks up at the distance.

Robbie and Beck are still running away from the Alpha who's not far behind them. Heavy breathing is heard as they try to get to doors open. Robbie grunts when the door to the back doesn't open.

"What the heck." Beck gets the door open enough to see what's behind it.

"It's a dumpster." Beck says and gets his head out from under the crack. "He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

"Come on," Robbie tries again. "Help me."

"Stop." Beck says, throwing him away from the door. They walk down the hall as Robbie complains.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die." Beck assures him.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Robbie looks behind him.

"Me. He wants me to join the pack. Jason says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great." Robbie says sarcastically. "A psychotic werewolf is into teamwork. "That's...that's beautiful."

Beck looks out the window and stops Robbie. He points to the window and Robbie looks to see the Alpha watching. The Alpha looked back at them and started running to the window on all fours.

Beck and Robbie start running and behind them, the glass shatters. The Alpha ends up on the floor then gets back up. Beck and Robbie are now fleeing down stairs, losing the Alpha.

Andre, Tori and Jade are now outside the school. Andre gets out and opens the door for Tori, and she gets out. She grabs her phone and puts it in her pocket.

"What're we doing here anyway?" Andre asks.

"All I got was this." Tori shows him the message.

_To: Tori_

Meet me at the school. URGENT - Beck

"They lock the doors at night, you know?" Jade asks, leaning forward and peeking her head out the window.

"That one's open." Tori points to the door with the wrench leaning on it and walks to the front steps with Andre following. Jade rolls her eyes and sits back.

"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Andre asks.

"That it looks like they broke into the school?" Tori asks, stopping in her trail. "No, pretty obvious."

From the looks of it, Andre gets nervous about her going in there alone. For all he knew, she could be killed or anything could happen; she could break her leg, she could hit her head on something hard if she tripped.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Mmm," Tori shakes her head. "It's okay." She starts to walk off into the school but he stops her.

"Hey, Tori..." She turns around and he stops talking. He hesitates to say what he was going to say next.

"You have this look on your face like you're about to say, "Be careful." She steps towards him. Jade tenses up and can smell jealousy.

"I am." Andre says. Tori keeps smiling at him. "What?"

"That concerned look on you. I've never seen it before."

"Well, I _am _concerned."

"Well, that's a good look on you." Tori shines her tiny flashlight on her face. "Don't worry." Tori says before walking off inside. Andre laughs and looks at the car to see Jade glaring at him.

As she walks further, the door behind her shuts.

Robbie and Beck run into the basement where there's tons of messed up lockers with spider webs on them. They hide behind a couple and Robbie sighs of relief. Soft growling is heard from the other side. He looks at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie mouths.

Beck mouths, "Go."

They run into another room part of the basement. "Alright, we have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Robbie started listing stuff. "Kill it, hurt it, or inflict mental anguish on it...something." Distant growling is heard as Robbie looks into what seems to be a closet or something. Getting an idea, he gets out his keys.

"Wait a minute, no..." Beck whispers.

"Shush, shush, shush." Robbie mumbles quietly. The keys jangle and the growling gets closer. Robbie throws them into the room and Robbie and Beck quickly hide behind the door. The growling gets closer and they watch the Alpha go into the room. They quickly shut the door behind it. They move the desk to the door.

Jade and Andre sit in the car, waiting for Tori to come back out. Andre looks around from the window and notices Robbie's jeep. "Do you see that?" Andre asks Jade.

"See what?"

"The hood on that piece-of-crap jeep looks crappier than usual." Andre starts to open the door but Jade stops him when she asks a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go take a look, stay here."

"I'm not staying in the car."

"Just stay in the dang..." Andre starts to get out again, but Jade grabs his arm.

"Do not leave me in the car." She shouts.

"Fine. God, don't have a meltdown." He gets out of the car and walks to the jeep with Jade in tow. He notices claw marks on one portion of the hood and traces it with his fingers.

"Hmm, look at that." Jade says. "It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Tori and leave now?"

Andre slowly backs away and Jade looks at him. "What are you doing?" He doesn't respond. "Are you getting Tori?" He just walks away to the steps. "Andre!"

"Beck?" Tori's voice echoes as she points the flashlight down a hall. She was starting to get worried that something bad happened. A figure walking on all fours walked across from one door frame to another behind her. She turned around and didn't notice it. She turns back around and shines the light through the hall again. "Beck?"

Jade and Andre have gotten into the school to look for Tori. The dark, shallow halls gave a creepy effect that the school could be used for a haunted school. Andre and Jade walk into another hallway and Jade has to go pee.

"Are you kidding me?" Andre asks. "You have to use the bathroom now?"

"Yes, now. You have a problem with my showing a basic biological function?"

"You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions." Andre says. Jade walks into a bathroom. Andre sighs and leans against a wall when he sees a figure standing at the door frame.

"Oliver." He echoes. Andre suddenly gets the sense that it isn't Beck. With it's glowing red eyes, it couldn't be Beck. "Beck? Jason?"

The figure suddenly gets on all fours and runs away. He breathes heavily as Jade comes back.

"Did you find them?" She asks. She knits her eyebrows and looks behind her to see absolutely nothing.

"No, no." Andre sighs.

Tori is in the room where the indoor swimming pool is. She sort of hugs herself because of the cold air as she walks back in forth in the room. Her phone rings and she jumps.

Beck and Robbie are trying to figure out how to get away when he hears something. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring." Beck whispers. "It's Tori's phone."

"Hey." Tori greets the caller. "I can't seem to find them." She tells Andre as she stands between the two pools. "Okay, give me a second and I'll be there." She hangs up and starts walking when her phone rings again. She looks to see it's Robbie.

"Robbie?" She answers.

"No, it's me." Beck says. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

"_Where are you right now?" _

"On the first floor."

"_Where? Where are you exactly?" _

"The swimming pools."

"_Get to the lobby. Go now." _

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Tori hangs up and knits her eyebrows as she leaves.

Beck and Robbie run into the lobby where Tori is just now getting to. "Why did you come?" Beck asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, because you asked me to be here."

"I asked you to?" Beck is confused. Tori gets out her phone and tries to find the message. She finds it and shows it to him.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Tori asked.

"Because I didn't." Beck answers.

"Did you drive here?" Robbie suddenly shouts.

"Andre did."

"Andre's here, too?"

"And Jade. What's going on?" Tori shouts as her phone rings. "Who sent this text?" Tori answers the phone call. "Where are you?" The door opens quickly and Jade hangs up now that she has found Tori.

"Finally." Jade sighs. "Can we go now?"

There's a heavy thud from overhead. Scared, Tori grabbed Beck's hand and he held hers. "Run!" Beck shouted when he heard the ceiling about to break. There's a loud crash as Robbie, Beck, Tori, Andre, and Jade run upstairs. They run into a room and quickly shut the door. The pile all the desks and chairs against the door.

"Guys." Robbie says as he stands by the windows. "Robbie's talking." They still won't listen to him. "Hey!" He shouts, getting their attention. "Now that the door's covered, how are we gonna cover these 50 feet windows?"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Tori says, looking at Beck. "And I would like to know why."

"Beck?" Beck just walks away.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Robbie tells them as Beck leans over a couple of desks.

"What?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Tori asked. Andre was the next one to ask a question.

"Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no." Jade said. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed..."

"No don't you get it?" Andre interrupted her. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Tori snaps. "What does he want? What's happening?" Tori whispers the last part.

"Beck!" She shouts.

"I don't know." He stammers. "I just...if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Jade asks. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Tori shouted once again. "Who is it?"

"It's Jason." Beck said. "It's Jason Daniels."

"Jason killed the janitor?" Andre asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him." Beck said.

"The mountain lion..."

"No, Jason killed them." Beck interrupted her.

"All of them?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, starting with his sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store." Beck added to Tori's question. "It's been Jason the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now...he's going to kill us, too." Beck faces them.

"Call the cops." Andre orders.

"No." Robbie says.

"What do you mean, "No?"?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_. Look, Jason killed 3 people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Andre states. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Jade gets out her phone and dials 9-1-1.

"No, Jade, would you just hold on a second?" Robbie tries to stop her, but Andre pushes him away.

"Yes, we're at Hollywood Arts high school. We're trapped and we need you to...but..." Jade looks at her phone and then tears up a little. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said that they got a tip warning then that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said that if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Tori said.

"No," Robbie starts. "They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the...what..." Tori stammers. "What is this?" Tori starts tearing up. "Why does Jason want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Suddenly, everyone starts looking at Beck.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Jade asked.

"No." Beck says. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouted at her.

"Alright," Robbie spoke up. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Robbie walks with Beck to a different part of the room.

"Okay, first off, throwing Jason under the bus, nicely done." Robbie tells him quietly.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Beck sighs "Except if he's not." He looks at an upset Tori. "Oh, God, I just totally bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Robbie says. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"We are alive." Beck whispers. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Jason says it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"Tori's family?" Beck guessed.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay, buttheads!" Andre shouted. "New plan. Robbie calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Beck says. "Tell him the truth even if you have to. Just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Robbie starts to walk away. Andre goes after him.

"Alright, give me the phone." Andre shouted, putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie turns around and punches him.

"Andre!" Tori shouts and runs to his side. "Are you okay?' She turns and glares at Robbie and Beck. Robbie takes out his phone and calls his dad.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like right now." Suddenly, there's loud banging on the metal. Everybody jumps at the noise and see that the Alpha's trying to get in. Beck takes hold of Tori's hand as she hides behind him and they all back away. Robbie clinging to Beck, Beck clinging to Robbie and Tori, Tori clinging to Beck, Andre clinging to Tori, and Jade clinging to Andre and fear. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." The loud banging continues and he hangs up.

"Oh, god!" Jade shouts and clings to Andre tighter. "Oh, my God."

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Robbie says.

"Which only goes up." Beck corrects him.

"Up is better than here."

The Alpha is nearly in before they can even run. They run out the other door and the Alpha fully breaks in to only see the door closing. It gives a loud growl and howls before going to find them.

Robbie, Jade, Andre, Beck, and Tori run up the stairwell not letting go of each other. They're in the hall away from the alpha who's trying to guess where the heck they are right now. They run into the Chemistry lab and close the door. The room is filled with nothing but quiet panting as a distant growl is heard. Jade covers her mouth, afraid she'll scream then the alpha will kill them. The Alpha walks by the lab and the distant growling is faint. Everyone then starts breathing again.

"Andre, how many people can fit in your car?" Beck silently asks him.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Tori whispers.

"It doesn't matter." Robbie says. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Beck walks to a different door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt."

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find it by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly, terrible idea. What else you got?" Robbie asked. Tori was growing tired of this; all she wanted was answers but everyone kept lying to her.

Beck sighs. "I'm getting the key." Beck runs to the door but Tori stops him.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." '

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Beck sees a pointing stick on the board and grabs it. It wasn't the best weapon though. Everybody looks at him as if he was dumb. Robbie sighs.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Jade whispered. Jade looked at a shelf that held chemicals and other stuff.

"What are we gonna do?" Robbie asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting..." Robbie started.

"Molotov cocktail." Jade said more clearly. Everybody just stared at her. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." Robbie believed. Andre just smashed the glass with his elbow and before they knew it, they were watching Jade make a weapon. She shook the liquid in the glass as it changed color and she poured the other ingredients in. Andre was her assistant, handing her the things she needed.

"Andre, hand me the sulfuric acid." Jade ordered. Andre reached for the sulfuric acid and then moved his hand to the wrong bottle and handed it to her. She poured it in and then shook it softly a little bit more before putting a lid on it. She handed it to Beck when she was done.

"No." Tori objected. "No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Robbie to have to check his messages."

"You could die." Tori whispered. "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next."

Tori sighs.

"Somebody has to do something." Beck whispered. He started walking to the door but Tori stopped him once again.

"Beck, just stop." Tori started tearing up. "Do you remember...do you remember when you told me you knew whether I was lying or not? That I had a tell." Beck nods. "So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night."

Andre starts smirking a little.

"Just...just...please don't go." Tori voice started cracking. "Please don't leave us. Please."

Beck looks at them, "Lock it behind me." He starts walking again but Tori stops him. He's about to say something but she kisses him softly and with passion. He walks out when she pulls away.

Beck walks into the dark, silent hall. He starts slowly walking down the hall, careful with the Molotov cocktail in his hand. He tracks the janitor's smell to the gym. The smell comes all the way form the bleachers. He raises his eyebrow as he makes his way.

He looks between the bleachers to see the deceased janitor lying on one of the bleachers. He walks in between the bleachers and to the janitor. As he struggles to the get the keys, the bleachers start closing. He gets the keys and gets out in time to see the Alpha looking at him across the room. He notices the lights are on.

He throws the Molotov cocktail at him and it breaks, however it doesn't affect him. He cocks his head and the Alpha knocks him down.

"I don't get this." Tori says as she sits on a lab table next to a standing Jade and Andre. Robbie is standing by the fire blanket. "I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't..." Tori moves her hands from her chin and looks at them. "And I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"It's okay." Andre grabs her hands. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He tries to assure her.

Jade looks at the other lab table where she made the Molotov cocktail. She notices something different with the bottle. "Andre, did you give me the sulfuric acid? It won't ignite if it's not.

Andre continues to be snappish to her. "I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?"

When the Alpha catches him, Beck is under him, lying on the floor as the Alpha growls in his face. Beck shows fear in his eyes as he struggles. The Alpha looks away from him and growls loudly.

The growl echoes through the school that Andre literally shakes and gets on his knees. As he touches the back of his neck, Tori, Robbie and Jade see the claw marks on his neck.

Beck pants as he sits up and the Alpha is gone. _That was close, _Beck thought, _but where did he go?_ He groans. He struggles and yells as he lies on the ground again. Before he even knows it, he's transformed into a werewolf.

Tori and Jade help Andre up and he says, "I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all." Tori objects.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Robbie reaches to touch the claw marks but Andre slaps his and away.

Beck is walking back to the Chemistry lab. He's walking like a dead zombie, but as a werewolf. He's still in werewolf form. As he walks back to the Chem. lab, he keeps an eye out for the Alpha, but yet the Alpha is nowhere in sight. _It's like he left_, Beck thought, _did he or is he just hiding waiting to strike for a kill?_

"I said I'm fine." Andre tells them.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Jade informs Tori and Robbie.

"As if you actually care, Jade." He snaps.

Beck looks around a corner, seeing if the alpha was in the hall. The coast was clear so he walks down the hall. As he walks to the Chem. Lab, he has flashbacks of touching Tori, kissing her, and just hugging her and laughing with her. He pants heavily as he gets closer. He gets to the door and puts the key in the lock. He turns it and the lock clicks.

"_Alright, can we not argue for half a second here?" _Robbie's voice echoes.

"_Where's Beck? He should be back by now." _Tori panics. He purposely breaks the lock in the door and Tori starts shouting. _"Beck! Beck! Beck!" _She tries to break open the door and Jade yells at her when she hears something.

"Stop!" She looks at the window. "Do you hear that?" Sirens are wailing in the distance. "Listen." They sigh of relief and run to the window to see cops and ambulances pulling up along with fire trucks.

Beck's back in the hall. He hears the sirens wailing too. He looks up and he's in human form again.

They're all out of the school and safe. Tori is talking to her dad on the phone. Beck and Robbie are talking to Sheriff Shapiro. Jade and Andre left.

"Yeah, dad, I know." Tori spoke into the phone.

"_Then why did you go to the school when you knew you were grounded?" _Mr. Vega asks on the other line.

"Well, I was planning on hanging out with Jade and Andre, but then I got a text from Beck telling him to meet him at the school. Andre and Jade drove me there and then I went in to look for him. I looked everywhere then he told me to meet him in the lobby. I go there only to find out it wasn't him who sent the message. Then we got trapped by someone who was trying to kill us."

"_I'm coming to get you. Be ready." _

"Like I have any choice." Tori mumbled as she hung up.

Beck and Robbie have finished talking to Sheriff when they see Dr. Deaton on the ambulance. They walk to him.

"Dr. Deaton." Beck said.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I got out of there." Dr. Deaton said. Beck looked up to see Tori.

"Hold on." Beck ran away to Tori who looked at him. "Tori, are you okay?"

"I don't know how you did what you did in there. I just know you've been lying about it. One minute, you're all calm and then one minute you're freaking out about something. I can tell when you lie. Your tell is stammering."

"I'll call you later." He said.

"No, Beck." Tori said. "Don't call."

That's when Beck knew they were broken up.

**A/N: Please don't stop reading because Beck and Tori broke up. They DO get back together in like chapter 12. Just because Beck and Tori broke up doesn't mean the story's over. Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Lunatic **

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as he and Robbie walked through the woods. Beck was heartbroken about his break-up with Toriand Robbie had a solution to his break-up depression.

"You'll see." Robbie answered.

"We really shouldn't be out here. My mom is an a constant state of freak-out from what happened at school."

"Well, your mom isnt the sheriff, okay?" Robbie asked. "There's no comparison, trust me."

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing here."

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped-" Robbie started but ended up being cut off by Beck.

"I didn't get dumped." Beck denied even though it was true. "We're taking a break."

"All right, well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend they they're taking a break, you get your best friend drunk." Robbie said. "Dude, you know, she's just one girl. You know, there are so many other girls in the sea."

"Fish in the sea." Beck corrected him.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love them. I love especially ones with red velvet hair, brown eyes, 5'3"."

"Like Jade?"

"Yeah, exactly...hey, how did you know I was talking about...what was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Robbie handed him a bottle of alchohol.

"I don't want any more."

"You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yes!" Robbie shouted. "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. Well, I don't know, but I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink."

Robbie took another sip as Beck chuckled and looked around. As the alpha watched them, two men walked up to them.

"Well, look at the two brats getting their drink on."

"Give it back." Beck growled as soon as the man grabbed the bottled.

"What's that, little man?" The 1st guy asked.

"I think he wants a drink." His partner answered.

"I want the bottle."

"Beck, maybe we should just go."

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Robbie." Beck turned to him. "I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle." He growled at the two men. "Give me the bottle of jack!"

"Beck?" Robbie questions when he sees a golden tint in Beck's eyes. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup or because tomorrow is the full moon." Robbie shouted. "Going home now, yeah?"

"How about we just go?" The second man said.

"How about you just shut up?" Guy one says before disappearing.

"Come on, man, I'm freezing my junk off here." Suddenly, he gets picked up by someone. Beck and Robbie have already left and a trash bin was lit. "Help! Help me! Somebody help me! Help me! Please, God, help me!" He shouted as the mysterious person carried him to the lit up trash bin.

5 days pass from the events at the school on Wednesday. In order to get everything repaired, they had closed school Thursday and Friday. Beck lies in his bed Monday morning as the radio turns on.

"Beautiful Monday morning, Hollywood Arts high school is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Jason Daniels..." Melissa walks into Beck's room and turns the radio off. She looks at Beck.

"We should probably set this to buzzer." She speaks. "Are you alive in there?"

"No." He answers.

"Not ready to go back to school?"

"No."

"You want to stay home another day?"

"No."

"Do you want a brand new car? Well, me too. This isn't just about happened at the school, right? I mean, it's what's her name. Do you want talk about it?"

Beck scoffed. "Not with you."

"Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually."

"I don't care about your breakups, mom. I'm gonna get her back."

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me get out of the car." Jade, Kate, and Chris Vega sat in the car in front of the rigged school.

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" He asked.

"Well, you know, I'm more of a-learning-by-doing kind of girl."

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Toriasked Kate. Kate laughed, reached over to Chris' side and unlocked the door. "Thank you." Torisaid before leaving.

"You're welcome." She answers. "So, Chris..."

Chris interrupted her, "Don't. Your look communiJadees it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes I should've listened to you. Is there anything else or does that cover it?"

"All I was going to say is that you need to stop and get some gas."

"It's just weird." Torispoke as she walked by Jade in the hall. "Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, nad nobody knows it was us."

"Thank you for the protection of minors."

"Jade, do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About wearing that jacket with that dress? Totally."

"You know what I mean."

"Hello? Beck locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills.

"We are watching his family's house." Sheriff Shapiro said. "Maybe he'll wind up there. Give me a second. Don't you have a test to get to?" He asked Robbie.

"What's going on? Did you find Jason yet?" Robbie asks.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test."

"Alright, dad, listen to me."

"Go!" Sheriff shouted.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay?"

"Robbie, I'm always careful."

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this."

"I know which is why I brought people in who have. Go take your test."

"Jade." Beck called out once he walked into Chemistry class.

"Mr. Oliver, please take a seat." Mr. Harris said. Beck walked to his seat and Mr. Harris started passing out tests.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover., and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become ateacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

Mr. Harris sits back at his desk after giving out all of the test packets. Beck looks at the questions and answers. They keep changing. Beck hallucinates one question asking which friends he'll kill. He jumps up and runs out. Robbie follows him.

"Mr. Oliver? Mr. Shapiro!" Mr. Harris shouts.

Robbie runs into the hall and it's empty. He takes out his phone and dials Beck. He walks slowly as he listens for Beck's phone.

"Beck?" He walks into the locker room. "Beck, are you in here?" He spots Beck leaning against the wall.

"Robbie, I can't..." He pants.

"What's happening?" Robbie asks. "Are you changing?"

"No. No, I can't breathe." He states.

"Here, use this." Robbie tosses Beck his inhaler.

"I was having an asthma attack?" He asks.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Oh, the irony."

"How did you know to do that?"

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?"

"I looked at her, and it was like someone it me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. There's about 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this; her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful. I mean, yeah, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it." Beck states. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by the hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out...I think I might kill someone."

"I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed. It's a list which now includes my daughter."

"How do we know it won't try going after her again?" A fake detective asked. He, Kate, and Chris stood in the garage of the Vega residence, getting all the equipment for werewolf hunting.

"It won't go after Jade." Kate spoke softly as she focused on the equipment.

"Well, then, how come?"

"An alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to Jadech it, when it's unfocused"

"Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?"

"Oh, do you know something we don't?"

"I just don't like surprises, but you're the expert, so you tell me." Kate defended herself.

"What about Jason?" A young hunter asked.

"He's smarter that. He won't be out tonight. There are cops everywhere."

"And if for some reason he is..."

The garage door opens and Victoria Vega interrupts. "If he is - you find him, you kill him, and you cut him in half. Now," Victoria changed the tone in her voice of cruel to sweet. "Does anybody want a cookie?"

**{Andre/Jade} (that means that Andre is with Jade. _/_ means that someone's with someone and talking to them). **

Toriis sitting at a lunch table eating a cookie when Andre sits by her. He looks at her and smiles. She turns her head toward him and smiles. He notices a piece of chocolate chip on her lip.

"Oh, uh, you got something on your lip. Here, let me." He wiped it off her lip with his finger.

"Thanks."

"Sure. That's what friends are for."

"You want the bite?" Torioffered him a piece of her cookie.

"What?"

"Do you want a bite?"

"Oh. No. Thanks."

"Are you doing okay? I mean, since the other night?"

"Better than I thought I would be." Andre answered. "Are you still thinking about everything that happened?"

"I've been thinking mostly about Beck. I haven't talked to him."

"That's probably a good idea."

"You don't think I made a mistake, do you?"

Outside the hall near the doors of the cafeteria, Beck sits on the floor, listening to Toriand Andre's conversation. Every word echoes in his head. He smashes his head against the wall, almost busting it in.

"No. In fact, I think he got...well, exactly what he deserves."

**{in the locker room}**

"Alright geniuses," Coach Finstock shouts. "Listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic -thank you, Greenberg- the falling people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriquez, welcome to first line. "Taylor, and, uh - oh, for the love of crud, I can't even read my handwriting! What is that, an "r"? No, no, that's not an "s". That's a...that's a...that's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Bobbie have made first line.

Robbie rises from his seat next to Beck and cheers! He looks at everyone. "Bobbie!" Coach shouts.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir."

"Robbie."

"It's Bobbie." Robbie quickly said. "Call be Bobbie, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Another thing." Coach announces. "From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratualtions, Oliver."

"What?" Andre quickly asks.

"What do you mean what? Andre, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, Oliver's unit and making it one big unit." Coach finishes talking to Andre, who grinds his teeth, and walks to Beck. "Oliver, it's you and Andre now. Everybody else, asses on the field! Asses on the field!"

"Dude, can you believe this?" Robbie asks Beck. "You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!"

"Don't think we're gonna let this go." Andre tells Danny. "He's not gonna be much of a co-captain in traction."

"Yeah, because it's not like he scores more than anyone else." Danny tells sarcastically.

"Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend?"

"The opinion of your best friend is, who the hell cares whose team captain? He's a good player. And you need to seriously get a grip. Let it go."

**{Beck/Robbie}**

Beck and Robbie walk out of the locker room and walk down the hall. Robbie is excited about getting team captain, but it's really annoying Beck. Beck doesn't listen. Instead, he keeps thinking about Jade. Her smell, her voice, her eyes, her existence

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out."

"What's the point?" Beck asks. "It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

"Wait, you smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?"

"What do you mean desire?"

"Like sexual desire?"

"Sexual desire?"

"Yeah, sexual desire; lust, passion, arousal."

"From Jade?"

"What?" Robbie lied. "No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Jade to you?"

"Fine, yes, from Jade to me." Robbie amitted. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with her, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third grade?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation." Robbie said. "Thank you, Beck. Okay? So please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises and pheromones come out."

"Fine." Beck leaves and Robbie shouts, "I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world!" Beck rolled his eyes.

**{Jade/Beck}**

"Hey, Jade? Can we talk for a second?" Beck asks her once he approaches her.

"Of course." She walks off with him and they walk into an empty classroom. Once he closes the door, he walks towards her. She is now sitting on a desk. "Is this about the other night? You needed someone to talk to?"

"Just I needed to ask you something." Beck got off task and asked her about Jade. "Do you, uh, do you know if Toristill likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you."

"Really?"

"She'll always like you." She suddenly got his mood down. "She'll always like you as a friend. Just as friends."

"Just friends?"

"If you ask me, of course nobody asks me she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that."

"How?"

"Look, I know you locked us in there to protect us. When a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful for it." Jade spoke. She tousled his hair and said, "I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be." She grabbed the back of his neck and pressed his lips against her's.

**{Robbie/Beck} **

Beck walked outside of the school to the track where lacrosse was about to start. "Hey. What happened?" Robbie asks.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

"Yeah, yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you."

"Let's go, next!" Coach shouted. "Perfect."

"Beck, are you okay dude?" Robbie asked. "Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?"

"Let's go!" Coach shouted. "Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, Oliver. Who's next? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Bobbie?"

"What? No."

"Alright, you're up, big boy. Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit. You earn it. Earn it, Oliver!"

"Danny! Oh, man, Danny!" A player shouted when Beck accidently elbowed him in the nose.

"Danny, are you okay?" a

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Robbie asked Beck.

"He's twice the size of me!" Beck shouted.

"Come on, watch out." The coach shouted, walking to them.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care."

"Is he okay?" Jade runs up and asks.

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose..." Andre stops talking when he sees that Jade's lipstick is messed up."

"What?"

"Your lipstick."

"Oh." Jade snatches out a little handy mirror and opens it. She looks at her lips and her lipgloss is all messed up. She wipes the messed up parts with her finger. "Oh, wonder how that happens.

"Yeah, I wonder." Andre lies. Robbie stares on and realizes that Beck was lying to him. He figures out that they didn't talk about her liking Robbie, they just kissed.

**{Jade/Kate}**

"Right now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'll kill me." Kate and Toristand in the guest room at the house. Kate was teaching her how to hunt werewolf. Toriconcentrates at pointing a stun gun at her old stuffed bear she had when she was young.

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name?"

"Mr. Bear." Torisaid. Kate laughs at the name.

"You named your Teddy Bear Mr. Bear? That's like the worst Teddy Bear name in the world."

"I was five years old." Toridefended herself.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha!" Torifaked her laugh. She looked at the bear and then shot it.

"See, now, that's what I'm talking about. See if you would've had that the other night, you would have just..." Kate stops when Torisits on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie."

"I just don't know what happened?" Torisnuffled.

"With Beck? Aw. Listen my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of ToriVega's world that he got."

"But it just felt so right with him and then he just started acting so strange, then I didn't know what to believe."

"Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything."

"It's just the whole thing with Jason Daniels the other night and Beck saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together."

"Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Beck knows Jason? Alleged killer Jason? Are they friends?" Kate pulled her closer to her as they sat on the bed.

"No. Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said."

"How about you tell me everything that Beck said about Jason."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean everything." Kate's voice turned hard when she emphasized "everything."

**{Robbie/Beck}**

"Beck?" Melissa asked when Robbie suddenly ran into the house with a black bag. Robbie was about to run up the stairs when Melissa's voice stopped him.

"Robbie." He corrected.

"Key!"

"Yeah, I had one made, so..."

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me. It doesn't surprise me. What is that?" She pointed to the back.

"Uh, a school project."

"Mmm. Robbie, he's okay, right?"

"Who? Beck? He's totally fine."

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to"

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um- okay, uh - be careful tonight."

"You too."

"Full moon." She suddenly said.

"What?" Robbie looked back at her and saw her heading out the door. She turned back to him.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. gets. It brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh."

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word "lunatic". Once she left, Robbie rushed up the stairs and turned Beck's bedroom light on. Screaming, he shouts, "Oh, my God! Dude, you scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you wouldn't home yet."

"I came in through the window." Beck explained as he sat on the chair in the corner.

"Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Beck said.

"Are you sure about that? You've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, because it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"Alright, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." When Beck slowly got off the chair and bent down to see what was in the bag, Robbie hand cuffed him against a heater.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beck shouted.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Jade.

**{Jade/Andre}**

Toriwalks around a sporting goods store when she picks up a crossbow. She looks through the hole and turns around looking at people. She finds Andre, who's looking at her, smiling. She puts the crossbow down and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asks once he walks up to her.

"Oh, I was just thinking I might get back into something I haven't done for a while. What about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm here for Danny. Oliver bashed him pretty hard on the field. Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asks.

"Maybe because I'm kind of feeling the same way.

**{Robbie/Beck} **

Robbie opens Beck's bedroom door and appears with a water bottle and a dog bowl. "I brought you some water." He spoke.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Beck shouted.

"You kissed her, Beck, okay? You kissed Jade. That's like the one girl that I even liked. You know, the past three hours, I've been thinking; it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a witch, and a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would've done a lot more, too. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything."

**{Andre/Jade} **

Andre and Toriwere sitting in Andre's car in front of the sporting goods store. Torisighed and yawned. She had to admit, she missed beck. She missed his smile, his smell, his hair, his eyes, his existence and she loved that she was the only one who got to kiss him.

"If I tell you something," Toriwas the first one to break the silence. "Will you promise not to laugh?"

"I would never laugh at you."

"I don't think it was Jason in that school."

"I don't think it was either."

**{Robbie/Beck} **

Beck sat by the heater in his room as if he didn't have any choice. He felt Robbie's presence behind the door, so he figured Robbie was listening.

"Robbie, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Robbie, let me out." Beck felt like a whining puppy. "It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Toribreaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"I can't." Robbie said.

"No, no, no!" Beck screamed and his canines started showing, his head felt like it was spinning. His eyes turned golden and his writs started bleeding.

**{Jade/Andre}**

"Is there something else?" Andre asked. "Look, Jade, just because you can't trust Beck doesn't mean you can't trust anybody."

"But that's the thing." Toriresponded. "There are people lying to me, people closer than Beck."

"Who?"

"My father, and it's not..." Toripaused. "It's not like I don't realize we're not exactly the most normal family on the block. I mean, not every teenage girl comes home to a garage full of Gluck's and AK-47s."

"But...um...?"

"I just have this weird feeling like my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do."

**{Robbie}**

The house suddenly grew quiet. It was almost too quiet. It was drop a pen silent even though Robbie was leaning against the closed bedroom door.

"Beck, are you okay?" Robbie got up and opened the door to see Beck has escaped.

**{Andre/Jade}**

"I saw someone standing in the hall, but - but, I mean it might've been Jason, but I could see any features. It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really heard to explain. This guy -or whatever it was- it just got down on all fours, and then just took off."

"On all fours, like hands and knees?"

"No, like hands and feet. Like an animal...he moved like an animal."

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?"

"Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy?"

They don't notice a werewolf Beck in front of the car. Beck's werewolf vision makes it look like their kissing when really, they're talking.

"Then what was it?" Toriasked then suddenly, Beck jumped on top of the car. "What was that?"

**{Jason/Beck} **

Beck lands on top of the car and sticks his claws onto the roof. He's about to do something else when someone knocks him off. They tumble into the woods and Beck is able to see that it's Jason. Jason was back from hiding. Beck guessed Jason was watching him the whole time.

"Stop! Beck, stop!"

"What's happening to me? Beck asks when he gets full control.

"Exactly what he wants to happen."

**{Robbie}**

Robbie is driving around, looking for Beck when he drives up to a crime scene. He sees someone being put up in the back of an ambulance and that person is in a body bag. He can't find his dad anywhere so he starts panicking.

"Dad? Dad?" He turns in circles, looking everywhere once he gets out. "Has anyone seen my - has anyone seen my dad?"

"Robbie," He hears his dad. He turns to see his dad standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't respond. He just gives his dad a tight hug.

Kate and Chris are sitting in a car, staring at the scene.

"That one's Robbie?" Chris asks.

"He's another friend of Jade."

"Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?"

"You tell me something first. That night you came across those two betas, one of them was smaller, right?"

"Mmm."

"Well, was he just smaller? Or could he have been younger, too?" Kate asked.

**{Jason/Beck} **

"Thanks. Wait, I can't do this." Beck said. "I can't be this and be with Jade. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten?" Jason asked. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true though."

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"I have to kill the alpha?"

"Beck, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know some of you guys are ready for Tori and Beck to be back together and I am to so that's why I'm skipping a couple chapters, but before I continue on with this chapter, I'm gonna summarize the chapters "Wolf's Bane" and "Co-Captain." Beck and Tori get back together in Formality and Code Breaker. To be honest, Code Breaker will make you feel bad for Tori because there's a certain death. **

**Summarization of chapter 9 and 10**

**Wolf's Bane - Adrian Harris is being confronted by the alpha. When Jason Sikowitz appears to question the professor and capture the alpha, the cops show up. The Vegas, as well as the cops are after him. Beck, who is driving Jason's car, pulls up in time for them to get away. He mentions a note he took from Harris with a strange symbol on it Beck says he recognizes the symbol from Tori's necklace.**

**Andre is getting his neck examined by a doctor. During the examination, Andre starts to hallucinate Jason pulling Wolfsbane out of the scratch on his neck. He wakes up, startled and the doctor tells Andre that he as Aconitum (Wolfsbane) poisoning which allows him to piece together that Beck is a werewolf. After the examination, he confronts Beck. Without saying it directly, Andre implies that he knows that Beck is a werewolf. **

**Robbie says he might have a plan but it involves Beck getting Tori's necklace. To try to reconnect with her he sends pictures of them together but it makes her upset and they both leave in the middle of class. In the hallway, she again tells him not to talk to her, but clarifies now explaining that she needs more time before she is comfortable being just friends. **

**However, unlike before, Andre follows up his threats by trying to get into Beck's mind. During lunch time, he talks to Beck from far away, knowing that Beck can hear what he's saying. He says he will make Beck's life miserable and ruin any chance he has left with Tori by taking her away for himself. Andre carries forth his plan when he flirts with Tori during swimming practice He also invites her to the lacrosse game. **

**Robbie has invited over Danny to investigate a mysterious text to Tori that wasn't sent by Beck. Danny at first refuses but Robbie uses Ryder to seduce him into complying. Robbie follows the trace of the text to Ms. Oliver's computer at work. **

**Tori, who wanders into the Sikowitz house, is followed by her Aunt Kate. She tells her aunt that she wants to be stronger. Kate tells her that if she's patient, she'll show her how to do that. At the lacrosse game, Andre and Beck discuss their situation. This time, Andre isn't as smug as before. Beck tells him that only an Alpha can change him. He also tells him that there are others and also hunters who will kill them. Andre realizes that the Vegas are the hunters because their name translates to "silver" in French. He realizes they will kill him if they find out what they are. **

**At the hospital, Robbie learns the Alpha is Jason's uncle, Erwin Sikowitz. As Uncle Erwin is about to kill Robbie, Jason comes to save him. Jason is dominated by the older and stronger werewolf and ends with Uncle Erwin offering Jason a compromise seeing as they are family. **

**Back at the game, Beck hears the Vegas talking about the scar on Andre's neck. Kate asks David if the werewolf curse could be transferred via a scratch. He tells her it could if the wound is deep enough. At the end of the game, Beck is standing on the lacrosse field newly surprised that Andre may expose him as a werewolf. **

_A/N: The next recap of chapter 10 will be the next one so the chapters match the numbers. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summarization of Co-Captain **

_Co Captain - _As Beck searches for Robbie, he bumps into Tori. She tells him how well he did and how hard she cheered for him. In the locker room, Danny tells Beck he accepts his apology from elbowing him the other day. Beck says he didn't apologize but he did pass to Danny for the entire game. When the team leaves, the lights go out and Beck finds Jason, joined by his uncle Erwin. They try to convince him to join their Wolf Pack. Erwin says he wants Beck to see his side of things and digs his claws into Beck's neck, enabling Beck to see Erwin's memories.

After having dreams of Beck, Tori wakes up and notices her necklace is missing. She decides to look in her car, when the garage opens. It's her dad and Kate, who is trying to convince him to teach her the family trade. He tells her it's not time yet and storms off inside but Kate leaves a strange arrowhead for Tori to discover. Andre, who is driving his car through an abandoned parking lot, is shocked when the car has some sort of trouble. As he goes to look at the problem, Tori's father drives up and offers help with the car. As Andre leans in to look at the problem, he gets a closer look at the scars on Andre's neck. Beck and Robbie pull up and offer Andre a ride to get help. Tori's father takes whatever device he he'd planted in Andre's car and leaves, claiming to have fixed Andre's problem.

As Tori and Jade are hiking in the woods, Tori mentions that Andre asked her to the winter formal after revealing that she knows that Jade kissed Beck in the coaches office. Tori pulls out a bow and arrow to test out the arrow Kate left her. It explodes upon impact with the tree.

Back out in the abandoned parking lot, Beck tries telling him how hard out there it truly is for a werewolf, with Andre claiming he can handle it. Andre says that just because Beck has a hard time with his werewolf abilities doesn't mean that he won't know how to handle it. He claims that Beck has all the power in the world, but doesn't know how to use it.

Out in the woods, Tori hears a noise and gives her bow to Jade for safekeeping while she investigates. As she walks away, Jade says, "What if that something that is nothing is actually something." Tori accidentally uses a stun gun on Beck, who gives her back her necklace, claiming he found it at school. She hugs Beck and walks away.

Robbie sees his dad working late and gets some whiskey, which he uses to intoxicate his father, in an effort to get information about the case. He finds out some useful information. All the people previously killed by the alphahad some conncection to the Sikowitz fire. The bus driver was an inspector fired for fraud. The video store clerk and guys from the woods were arsonists. He also finds out that Jason's eyes blind the camera mugshots of himself. His father, under the alchohol, finally unveils in a sweetly touching scene how much he misses both talking to Robbie and his mother.

In his room, Beck gets a call informing him he will need to get an extension on his paper if he wants to pass the class. Tori visits Beck, and begins talk to him the suspicions she has about her family. They're interrupted by Beck's mom who is going on a date. Needing some more time to prepare, she has Beck head down to the door for her, but before he even turns the knob his wolf senses act up. He opens the door and sees that Erwin Sikwoitz is at the door, taking Beck's mom out on a date.

Back in the locker room, Andre is confronted by Jason. He convinces Andre that he'll turn into a werewolf, and Andre follows him eagerly. On their date, Beck's mom notices that Erwin missed the turn for the restaurant. In an effort to save his mom, Beck has Robbie rear end her car. Erwin tells Beck that he is truly impressed by Beck's cunning, and reveals Jason's plans to kill Andre.

Jason takes Andre to the Sikowitz house and explains that everything he wants is inside. Inside, Andre realizes he's seen in house before in his dreams (possibly connected to Jason digging his claws into his neck).

Andre realizes Jason is going to murder him and begs for his life. Jason explains that there's a reason no one is there to protect him. Beck appears to save Andre, and reveals his full werewolf form to him.

Before they can face off, however, wolfsbane bullets riddle the house and hit Beck. Jason helps him escape and then opens the door to a blazing white light. In the woods, Beck passes out after saying, "Tori.", and awakens to find his boss, the vet tending to his wounds.

Tori finally gets tired of waiting for Beck and responds to a text from Aunt Kate. In an underground facility, she reveals a captured Jason Sikowitz in full werewolf form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Info: Struggling with family secrets, Tori turns her focus to Beck and a school dance. Meanwhile, tensions between werewolves and hunters boil over.**

**Chapter 11 - Formality **

Tori drives down the road in the rain as she thinks about the last few minutes with her Aunt. She couldn't believe it. She actually saw Jason Sikowitz...in werewolf form.

"_What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?" _Tori remembers asking her aunt a while back when she saw Jason being tortured and the volts going to his body.

"_Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get on ethical on me now." _Kate's voice echoed in her head.

"_What is he?" _

"_Shape-shifter. Lycan." Kate laughs. "Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate gets up and walks to Jason. She opens one side of his mouth and looks at Tori. "See this right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for tearing and rending of flesh. It's not something you'd ifnd on those cute little leaves - eating herbivors, is it?" _

"_This is a joke to you?" Tori asked feeling bad for Jason. _

"_Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" _

"_So...it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Tori asked shifting her eyes from Jason to Kate and from Kate to Jason. _

"_There's actually three of them. Another one like him called a beta and then there's the alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. It's bigger, stronger, and nastier. Those are the real ugly ones." _

"_Oh, God, notnow." Tori puts her hand on her forhead. "When were they gonna tell me?" _

"_They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you." _

"_Why?" _

"_Let's just say if you react badly when you find out, that's not good." _

"_What do you mean, not good?" _

"_They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. What is see is natural talent." Kate cranks up the volts and Tori cringes when she hears Jason scream in pain. "Tori, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance." _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Tori asks as Kate walks to her._

"_Go to school and do your homework. Go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part." _

"_What's the next part?" Tori asks. _

"_You're gonna help me catch the second Beta." _

"Tori? Are you alright?" Sheriff Shapiro asks when Tori pulls over.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was going so fast. I- I didn't realize..." Tori starts tearing up and her voice craks.

"Oh, no." Sheriff sighs. "Uh - okay, alright, uh - Listen, you weren't going that fast. Just, uh, 75 in a 25 in a construction zone."

"Oh, God," Tori says. "Uh, I'm not crying to get out of the ticket. I just, I don't want to you to think I'm like this..."

"No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's uh..." Sheriff stops.

"No, please. Write me a ticket." Tori begged. "I need to write me a ticket, okay?"

"Okay. I don't see how that is gonna really make you feel a lot better." He says as he writes her a notepad.

"It's so humiliating. I swear I'm not like this."

"I understand." He responds.

"This isn't me. This- this is - this is not me. This is not me. I'm okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Do I still have to write you a ticket?" He asks.

"Welcome back to the land of consciousness." Deaton says when he sees the Beck has awakened. Beck jumps up but starts loosing his balance. Deaten runs and helps him back on the table.

"Are you doing okay? Maybe you should sit down." Deaton hears the door open and walked into the main room.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." Deaton says as Sikowitz Sikowitz stands at the door.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own." Sikowitz says.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry." Deaton says. "That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Sikowitz tells him.

"Like I said," Deaton repeats. "We're closed."

"Mountain ash. That's an old one."

"Let me be as clear as possible." Deaton says the next three words slowly with gritted teeth, "We...are...closed."

Sikowitz gives up and walks outside. He knows Beck is inside. He knows Beck can hear him even outside so he whispers knowing Beck can hear him, "There are others who can help me get what I want, Beck. The ones who are more innocent and far more vulnerable."

Later on, Beck and Robbie are looking for Beck's phone in Beck's house. Right now, they search for it in his room. "Call it again." Beck ordered.

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one." Beck informed. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Jason."

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Jason walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Robbie said.

"West's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."

"Alright," Robbie said. "So then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Jason to get Sikowitz - problem solved."

"Not if Sikowitz's going after Tori to find Jason! I can't protect her on my own which means we weither find Jason first..." Beck trails off. "Just help me!"

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Andre? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone, and I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Robbie looks to see Beck glaring at him. "What?"

Outside, Beck hears a vehicle pull up and looks out to see his mom's car. "My mom just got home from work."

Beck's super hearing suddenly picks up on his mom talking to someone on the phone.

"Hi. It's me. Melissa Oliver. I'm giving you a call. So, yeah, you know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffe, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, because I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastorous call, feel free to, um, give me a call." Beck hears her hang up then start sobbing.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?"

"She's crying."

"Beck you can't protect everyone."

Beck looks at him, "I have to."

"Come on, Jason." Kate looked at Jason after refusing to tell her about the alpha. "He killed your sister. Now, either you're not telling me, because you want to kill him yourself or you're protecting him."

Kate walks to him and looks at his face. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Jason." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one." Jason glares at her.

"Promise? Because if I thought you'd be that much phone, I'd let you go." Kate says. "Let's see, nothing, nothing, and nothing. God I hate this detective crap." She says.

"Are you gonna torture me or are you just gonna talk me to death?"

"Oh, sweetie," Kate walks back over to him. "I don't wanna torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?

"Like the time you burnt my family alive?"

"No, I was thinking more about the crazy, hot sex we had, but the fire thing was fun to." Jason growled in her face as she got closer. "I love that you hate me." She says.

"I really don't want to torture you." Kate says and points to a man with a baseball bat. "But he does."

"What do you mean I can't go to the formal?" Beck asked Coach Finstock during school.

"Oliver, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player.

"So-so the compromise is I can't go to the school dance?" Beck asks.

"Yeah."

"Then I quit the team."

"No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance and I see you there - I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth."

In the locker room with Robbie and Andre, Beck talks to Andre about taking Tori to the formal.

"You want me to take her to the formal?"

"I don't want you to." Beck corrects. "I need you to."

"Screw you. You know what?" Andre points to both Beck and Robbie. "Screw you too. In fact, screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life right?"

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you."

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Andre says.

"You know it healed."

"Convenient." Andre marked.

"Just do it for Tori, okay?" Beck says. "She's in serious danger. I'm talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Have her dad do it, okay?" Andre says. "He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Beck asked.

"Not my problem." Andre told him.

"You're her friend too." Beck tells him. "You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Tori. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt.

"What if I get hurt?" Andre asks.

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." He walks away and Beck sighs as he turns around to Robbie.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so because it's not strong enough. " Robbie says. "How about I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, ever, for the sake of your wolf-hood?"

"I'm not done."

"You're not one. Okay." He says as Beck walks away. Beck meets Andre before he walks out of the locker room.

"One more thing." He tells Andre. Andre turns around and sees Beck's eyes turning golden.

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Andre asks when he walks to Tori's locker. Tori notices that he's shaking and he looks like he just watched a horror movie and peed his pants.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal with you. As friends, just friends...just-just friends."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be there." Robbie tells Beck as they head down the hall.

"I'm still going." Beck informs him.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet." Beck leans against his locker.

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal and a ride there?" He asks.

"No and no."

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf butt." Robbie summarized Beck's plan.

"Yeah. Are you gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah." He says.

After school, Tori and Jade are at the mall looking for dresses. They look around Macy's to see if they can find anything they would like to wear.

"Okay, Tori, what's wrong?" Jade asks her all of the sudden.

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I have a lot on my mind." Tori looks as she sees a pink dress.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Tori. I'm buying you a dress." Tori laughs a little bit.

"I have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Tori tells her.

"Excellent."

"But it's not as much as I'm going to asks."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Jade shouts as they walk near the perfume station. Tori stops and so does Jade.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, raided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Tori saw Robbie at the corner of her eye smelling perfume. She smirked.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Him." Tori pointed at Robbie. Jade looks at him and her eyes bulge out and a little frown starts to show. "Don't from, Jade. Somebody could be falling in love with your smile." Tori gives her a little push and Jade goes to ask Robbie out.

"Robbie," Jade starts. Her voice spins him around. "Would you like to go to the formal together?" When Robbie says yes, Jade gulps. Robbie spends the rest of the time helping Jade pick a dress as Tori looks for a dress herself. While she's looking at a black, red, and white dress, Sikowitz comes up behind her. What Tori doesn't know is that Beck is there behind a clothing rack, watching Sikowitz's every move.

"That's not your color." Sikowitz comments. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?"

"Fair, I mean. You can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"Okay."

"Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Sikowitz gets out a pale pink dress. "Much better. You're not here alone, are you?" He asks. "Shopping for dresses with friends for a high school dance?"

"Formal." Tori corrects. The intercom comes on and the announcer starts speaking.

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate..."

"Did she just say blue Mazda?"

"...5768. Your car is being towed..."

"Oh!" Tori said. "That's my car."

Sikowitz sense Beck near by and says quietly, "I have to say, Beck, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember you can't be everyone all the time."

Kate listens to messages on her phone. The next one is from David again. _"Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now." _

"Unfortunately, Jason, if you're not gonna talk..." Kate paused and stood up to look at him. "I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, did you? The truth about the fire? Or did you?" Kate asked. "Did you tell anybody? Oh, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack...again? Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating." Kate repeats. "It's not Andre, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck. But he's not in love with Tori. Not like Beck."

While Beck was at Macy's watching Tori, he and Robbie looked for tuxes to keep each other busy when Tori and Jade were in the girl's dressing room. A tuxedo lies on Beck's bed as he gets ready and puts the ends of a white buttoned-up shirt in his pants.

"This is really nice. How did you afford a..." Melissa gets looks at the tuxedo and removes the flaps and sees a duct-taped spot on the side.

"It's not gonna work, is it?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's fine. No one will notice." Melissa says and adds one thing quietly. "No one legally blind."

"I heard that."

"Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on, let's do this." She puts the tuxedo on him. "See? I actually think this is gonna work."

"Really?" Beck asks.

"Turn." Beck turns and puts his arms up. Melissa sees a ripped part on his pants. "And no."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What...I-I don't have time for this! I can't by new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?"

"Okay, don't panic, all right?" Take them off." She says she goes and gets her sewing kid. She comes back in and Beck is sitting on his bed. As she sews his pants, they talk about Tori and the plans for the formal.

"Is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight."

"No. I'm going stag."

"You're going alone?" Melissa asks.

"Stag. There's a difference. Well, sort of."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that you don't have anyone else to ask other than Tori."

"There are no other girls besides Tori." He says.

"You really feel that way?"

"Can you just keep sewing?" He asks as he grows tired of all the questions.

"No, no, no, no, you have time for just one question." She says as Beck gets up. "Come here. Do you really feel that way?"

"I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this...this hollow feeling in my chest and it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad."

"I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away."

"I don't want it to."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"She knows."

"Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words."

"Huh?"

"You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write in a poem and a letter attatched to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement...tattoo it on your arm?"

Beck looks at her, one of his eyebrows arched. "Really?"

"No. Not really. Just...tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want."

"Everything?"

"But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go."

Andre and Tori have arrived at the formal and Tori is already bored. When Andre offers her a drink of alcohol, she rejects it.

"I'm good, thanks."

"You want to do tonight sober?"

"I wouldn't mind remembering some of it."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind forgetting all about it.

"Do you know if Beck's coming?" Tori asked.

"I know he's not allowed to. Academic probation." Andre gets out and closes the door. Tori looks in the pull down mirror and just looks.

"Normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Tori. Somebody could be falling in love with your..." Tori stops when she spots Beck on the roof, finding a way to get in the school. Now that definitely made her smile.

Over at Robbie' Jeep, he and Jade get out and Jade meets him at the front of the jeep. He wraps his arm around her arm and they walk in.

"I think you look beautiful." Robbie compliments.

"Really?"

"Do you wanna dance?" Tori asks Andre as they sat at a table inside the school."

"Do I have to?"

"Not the response I was expecting but no, I guess not."

"You wanna dance?" Robbie asks Jade.

"Pass." Jade says.

"You know what?" Robbie asked. "Let me try that again. Jade, get off your cute little butt and dance with me now."

"Interesting tactic, but I'm gonna stick with no.

"Jade, get up, okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't...Jade, I have had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere in that cold, lifeless exterior is an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh-huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."

"A Fields Medal."

"What?"

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning."

Beck doesn't seem to be doing a very good job hiding when he sits on the bleachers, watching Jade and Robbie dance, and Tori being bored as heck while Andre goes out to drink.

"Oliver! I see you!" Coach Finstock suddenly shouts. Beck gets up and starts running. He jumps off the bleachers and runs around as everyone gets out of the way. "Come here, buddy. Come here, Oliver! Get outta my way!"

Beck reaches Danny and he's sitting alone at a table. "Danny, Danny, dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Please! Right now! Right now!" He grabs Danny who uncomfortably decides to play alone.

"Oliver! You're not supposed to-_" He stops when he notices that it made him seem like he was being judgemental in a situation like this.

"Yes, coach?"

"Okay, ho-ho-ho-ha-ha." Coach uncomfortably laughs. He just gathered a load of foot in his mouth. "Hold on, I was just saying that..." He stopped talking. "Never mind, continue dancing."

"Thanks dude, I owe you." He tells Danny before walking away to Tori.

"What are you looking at, Greenberg?" Coach is heard asking.

"Tori." Beck says when he reaches Tori. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes, I would love to dance with you." They walk away from the table and Beck puts his hands on her hips and she puts her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth.

"Beck..."

"Yes, Tori?" Beck asks.

"I'm glad you came. Andre is such a total boring person." Tori said.

As Robbie and Jade dance, Jade pulls away and looks at him. "Are you okay?" Robbie asks.

"I just...need to take a little break." She said.

"You mean you need to go find Andre. I get it." He told her. She walked off to go find Andre.

Andre is outside drinking by his car when he saw glowing red eyes. He shouted at it. "Come on. Come on! Do it. I know you're here." He fell to the ground and walked to it on his knees. "Come on! Come on! I wanna be like you. I wanna be one of you. Please!"

It wasn't the alpha at all. He finds that out when the lights start going in different ways. David Vega appears. "Unfortunately, Andre, I don't think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might be able to help me."

"What?" Tori asks when she notices Beck looking at her.

"It's just hard not to look at you."

"I like when you look at me."

"I remember this one time - I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and...I was watch you and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then you started drooling and it got kinda disgusting. And then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt."

"Okay. Shut up." Tori says, laughing a little.

"Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh - I kinda love your smile. Tori, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my room the other night?"

"Oh," Tori said. "You don't have to apologize. Robbie told me about the car accident."

"I- it's not that. It's about Jason, and it's about everything that you were trying to tell me."

"That was, uh, forget about that. I don't know what I was talking about."

"I do, and I believe you."

"You don't have to. I know things now - things are different. Just - just trust me." Tori says.

David and Andre are talking by Andre's truck when Beck comes to mind. He doesn't say that Beck's the second beta but says, "You promise you won't hurt him."

"Of course not, he's just a kid."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Andre. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager."

"You weren't wrong." Beck says.

"Yes. I was. The stuff I was saying was crazy so..."

"Tori, please let me talk." Beck says before pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I love you." Beck says.

Robbie is waiting for Jade to return when he sees Andre but no Jade. He walks to him and asks, "Where the hell have you been? Did Jade ever find you? What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't see her. She never came."

"Oh, crud!" Robbie ran out and remembered something about Sikowitz. Beck and Robbie had recently found out that he might not go for just Tori; he might go after anyone to create a bigger pack.

Jade walks onto the lacrosse field, in hopes to find Andre here. The lights start turning on one by one as she calls out, "Andre! Andre! Andre!" She sees someone walking towards her and mistakes it for Andre.

"Jade, run!" She hears Robbie shouting as he tried to run as fast as he could. Jade looked back to see it wasn't Andre. It was Sikowitz. Before Robbie could get to her, Jade was on the ground, covered in blood and in an unconscious state.

"Don't kill her. Please." He tells Sikowitz.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Jason."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Tell me how to find Jason." He states clearly.

"I don't know that." Robbie says. "How would I know that?"

"You're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Robbie. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart." Sikowitz threatens.

"Look - look, I don't know, okay? I swear to god, I have no idea."

Sikowitz shouts, "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay, look I think - I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Jason, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught.

"By the Vagas?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Sikowitz wanted more information.

"When they were shot, he and Beck, I think he took Beck's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So, if he still has it and if it's still on you can find him." Robbie said. He looked down at Jade and petted her hair.

"Where are we going?" Beck asks as he's being dragged out by Tori.

"Somewhere we can be alone."

"Alone where?" HE asks. "Where are you going?"

"Over here." She runs to the buses. Beck gets this sense as if history might be repeating in the bus. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little weird deaja vu. Sure this is a good idea?"

In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea." Tori starts to get in the bus.

"I really hate it when you say things like that."

"Come on." Tori says before getting to a window in the bus.

"We should get back to the dance. Screw it." Two cars start driving between the two buses. Tori covers her mouth as Becks looking at both of them. He jumps, each foot touching the roof of both cars. He breaths heavy and looks up, realizing he just revealed himself to Tori.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, today, I got a really rude review while updating the story. **

**From: Chaz (Guest) **

**PLEASE DO NOT POST 8 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, IT'S RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR, SELFISH. **

**Me: You know what else is rude and uncalled for and also selfish? You and the fact that you thought of dragging your fat ass to this story just to review that selfishly. In case you haven't noticed, I'm updating quickly so people don't have to wait for another chapter. Oh, look at me, I'm posting another chapter right now! What'cha gonna do about it? Nothing, because you're the selfish and rude one. Go to hell and one day, I hope you land in hell because a selfish and rude person does not belong where God lives. **

**Chapter 12 - Code Breaker**

"Move!" David shouted as he honked the horn. Beck looked at him before jumping to the other side of the bus. He ran straight from the bus. Once he got further, he stopped and fell on the ground. He screamed a second later.

Sikowitz, Robbie, and a dying Jade were still on the field. Sikowitz insisted on leaving Jade here, but Robbie objected.

"No, I'm not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, Robbie. You're coming with me." He said.

"Just kill me!" Robbie shouted. "Look, I don't care anymore."

"Call your friend. Tell Andre where she is. That's all you get." Sikowitz said. Robbie took out his phone and dialed Andre.

Tori walks out of the bus as David gets out of the car. He catches her as she loses balance.  
"It's alright."

"No." Jade said with disbelief as she looked at him. She now knew that he was the second beta and was the one Kate was planning on killing.

"You're okay. You're okay, baby."

Andre carries Jade back the school, hoping she would live. "Come on, Jade, stay with me. Help me! Somebody help! Help me! Somebody help!" He shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Get help, please!"

"Don't feel bad." Sikowitz says as Robbie drives Sikowitz to his destination. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, shell go out of her freaking mind and tear me apart."

"Well, actually, considering that she's woman - twice a mouth." He says and Robbie's mouth goes a gap.

David is back at home with Kate sitting on the couch, watching him burst with anger as Tori and Mrs. Vega were up stairs, getting Tori's things together.

"Feeling better?" Kate asks once David smashes a vase against the wall.

"Don't push me, Kate!" He shouts and turns back to her.

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually." She says.

"You told her." David says as he picks up the glass shards.

"She found out." Kate lies, pulling the last straw. David slammed the glass shards back onto the floor and turned to her.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to."

"She needs to!" Kate shouted.

"Why are you back here? You hate this town." He says. "I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. But you called first.

"So now you don't want my help?"

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping."

Kate says, "Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here killing people at random?"

"Not random."

"Why?"

"Tyhurst said that Sheriff Shapiro can connect every murder back to the Sikowitz fire."

"Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Jason and some other relative. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets."

"I know." David says. "That's why you're taking Tori out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in the Washington, and you will stay there until I call."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?"

"Get your things!" David shouts. "I want the two of you on the road within the hour."

"I'm not sure how long you'll be." Ms. Vega says as she helps Tori get ready, though Tori's just sitting on the bed, in shock. "You want me to pick out anything specific?" Tori doesn't respond and Ms. Vega looks at her. "Sweetheart?"

"I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf."

"Alright, I'll grab some things myself." Mrs. Vega said and grabbed Tori's phone when it started ringing before Tori could get it. She hangs it up and puts it back on the dresser.

"Who was it? Was that Beck?"

"No." Mrs. Vega answered. "It was somebody named Andre."

"What are you gonna do to him?"

"That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow; especially when you're that young."

"Beck didn't kill anybody." Tori said. "He couldn't..."

"This is all part of a longer conversation."

"I wanna know right now. I want to know right now!" Tori demanded.

"What you want right now doesn't matter!" Mrs. Vega yells, making her jump. "What you need is to stay quiet." Her voice softens as she turns back to the closet. "You're catching a glimpse of something you are not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it." She turns to look at Tori. "Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?" Tori nods but Mrs. Vega wants to hear her say it. Her harsh voice shouting makes Tori jump. "Say it!"

"I understand."

"That's my girl. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there."

Before she knew it, Tori was sitting next to Kate in the car, ready to head to Washington. As Mr. Vega walks up to the door, Kate leans forward and says, "You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own."

He ignores her and talks to Tori. "We're gonna talk about everything. I promise. Call me when you get there."

He backs up and stands next to Mrs. Vega as they drive off.

"Is she right?" Mrs. Vega asks. "Can you find the Alpha?"

"No, but Beck Oliver can. And I know how to find him.

"Whose car is this?" Robbie asks as he and Sikowitz stand at a car in a public garage.

"It belonged to my nurse." He says as he lifts the back hood and grabs a laptop.

"What happened to your n- Oh, my god!" He shouts when he sees his nurse bruised and dead in the trunk. Sikowitz looks at him and then the nurse several times.

"I got better." He said as if he was innocent.

Beck sits in the back room at the Animal Clinic, remembering a few words from earlier that night.

_Melissa: You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want._

_Beck: Everything?_

_Tori: Why did you do that?_

_Beck: Because I love you._

Sikowitz turns on the laptop after putting it on the trunk. Robbie looks at the laptop. "Good luck getting a signal down here. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on. Get connected." He orders Robbie as he moves his eyes away from Beck's laptop.

"You know you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Beck's username and password, and I'm sorry but I don't know them."

"You know both of them." Sikowitz says.

"No, I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you're lying."

"Dude, I swear..." Robbie gets cut off by Sikowitz slamming Robbie's head on the trunk.

"I can be very persuasive, Robbie. Don't make me persuade you."

"Where is she?" Andre rushes into the hospital with parents behind him. He walks to the window of Jade's room when Sheriff Shapiro slams him against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?"

"I don't know. I went out looking for her..." He gets cut off.

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son."

"No, I-" He gets cut off once again.

"What happened to her?"

"This isn't my fault!"

"She's your girlfriend!" Sheriff shout. "That's your responsibility!"

"No, she's not, okay?" Andre tells him. "She didn't go to the formal with me."

"Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really want to know?" Andre asked him. "She went with Robbie."

"What?"

"Robbie took her."

"Somebody better find my son."

"What happens after you find Jason?"

"Don't think, Robbie." Sikowitz said. "Type."

"You're gonna kill people aren't you?"

"I'm only gonna kill the responsible ones."

"Look," Robbie looked at him. "If I do this, you have to promise to leave Beck out of it."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Sikowitz asks. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Jason and Beck. I need both of them."

"He's not gonna help you."

"Oh, he will, because it'll save Tori. And you will, because it will save Beck; your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." Sikowitz watches as Robbie gives up and types in the username/password. "his username is "Tori"?" He asks. "His password is also "Tori"?"

"Still want him in your pack?"

"Wait, what the..." Robbie shouts when he finally tracks the phone. That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

Beck walks upon the cliff in the woods. He's no longer in his dress up clothes. He's in blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a black leather jacket with grey on the inside. He climbs it and howls, in hopes to find Jason.

Nothing happens so he walks off the cliff, as he walks away, he turns back when he hears Jason howling back at him. He then dashes for it when he traces the howl.

"Not at it. Under it." Sikowitz says, putting the laptop back in the case. "I know exactly where that is." Sikowitz hears the howling communication between Jason and Beck. "And I'm not the only one."

The elevator at the hospital dings and out walks Tori, needing to see Jade one time before she left. She walks down the hall, looking for Jade's room when she sees Jade sleeping peacefully. She hallucinates blood splattered all over the room and Jade going crazy, screaming.

She walks back to the car and gets in. Kate asks, "You getting it now? It's what they do and they can't help it."

"All of them."

"Yes, Tori...even Beck."

"Give me your keys."

"Careful." Robbie hands him his keys. "She grinds in second."

Sikowitz takes the keys and squishes them together, they ends are bent. He's about to get in the car when Robbie stops him.

"Oh, so you're not gonna kill me?"

Sikowitz turns back to him and asks, "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you, Robbie. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?"

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" He asks sarcastically. "That first night in the woods, I took Beck because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you, Robbie. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals...maybe more. Do you want the bite, yes or no?" Sikowitz grabs his arm and slowly goes for his wrist. Before Sikowitz can bite down, Robbie quickly pulls his hand away.

"I don't wanna be like you."

"Do you know what I hear just then?" Sikowitz asked looking in the distance then at him. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Robbie." Sikowitz got in the car and drove away.

Robbie ran out of the garage and to the hospital. When he arrived, his dad walked up to him.

"You know what?" His dad asked. "It's good that we're in a hospital because I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here."

"Robbie, I don't care!" He shouted. Andre looked at them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Robbie points at Jade.

"They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Beck?"

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What do you mean? Is he not here?"

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response."

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one."

Jason is still in the torture cell as the torturer walks up to him with a bat, ready to hurt him once more. The door opens and Jason becomes relieved.

"Ready to have some more fun?" The torturer asked. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn you, I used to play in college." He's about the swing the bat but before it could hit Jason, Jason grabs it.

"I brought a little help too." Jason says and punches the torturer. Beck and Jason watch as he falls to the floor.

Robbie sneaks into Jade's room, seeing her all hooked up and bruised. He suddenly feels someone grabbing him and pulling him outside.

"Robbie, listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?" Sheriff Shapiro says.

"Dad, tell me." He says. "Look, you know it has something to do with Jason."

"What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him."

"All right, we might know him a little better than that."

"You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on."

"You know what? That girl in there has nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness..." Robbie's about to say something but Sheriff interrupts him. "And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it is arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?"

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?" He asks.

"She's probably in her late 20s." Sheriff's phone started ringing. "Oh, I gotta grab this call."

"You don't know her name?" Robbie stopped him.

"No, I don't. What is this, 20 questions? All we know that she had a very distinctive -what do you call it- a pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?"

"Robbie, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant!" He shouted. "It's a necklace. Now can I answer the phone?"

"Yes." He says. Sheriff Shapiro walks away as Robbie starts getting scenarios in his head. "Oh crap." He says as he realizes who it might be.

"Beck, help me with this."

"No." Beck walks in. Jason looks up after ripping the bolt chords from his abdomen.

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Sikowitz."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Tori and her family. He's going to kill them.

"So what?" He asks.

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't! Alright? Now, I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" He yells.

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing. You're not in love, Beck. You're 16 years old, you're a child."

"Maybe you're right, but I know something you don't." Beck takes out a piece of paper of a dead deer with a spiral on its side. He shows it to Jason. "Sikowitz said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?"

Robbie walked down the hall of the hospital and found Andre following him when his voice spun Robbie around.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Beck."

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you."

"Here, I'll drive. Come on..." Andre offered and started walking ahead of him but Robbie stopped him.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"All right." Robbie gives up and accepts his offer of help. "Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll drive." Robbie and Andre start to walk away but are stopped by Mr. West and he has a couple people behind him.

"Boys, I was wondering if you can tell me where Beck Oliver is."

"Um," Robbie is the first one to talk. "I haven't seen him since the dance. Andre, you?"

"I..." Andre stutters.

"Oh, for the love of God." Robbie mutters. Before Robbie and Andre know it, they're shoved into an empty room and are thrown onto a table. David locks the door then looks back at them.

"Let's try this again. Where is Beck Oliver?"

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture." He informed him. "Do you wanna know who it was? Sikowitz's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Sikowitz could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other..." Beck turns away and hears jingling. He turns to see Jason has freed himself.

Jason looks up at him and says, "I'll help you."

"Let me ask you a question, Robbie. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." Robbie said as David blocked him against a door.

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare that to be seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon." David says. "Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-"

David interrupts him, "Did Beck try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burn the whole house down around him?"

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Robbie, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Jason said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like whom?"

"Your sister."

"Hey." Jason says as they walk back to the Sikowitz house. "Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's...it's kind of like it's..." He starts to say but then Beck interrupts him.

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Tori's dad? None of this has been easy!" Beck shouts.

"Fine, you're right."

"Thank you." Beck turns around and Jason suddenly grunts. He turns to see Jason has fallen to the ground and he has an arrow in his shoulder. Another one enters and he looks at whoever's shooting them. He sees Tori and Kate. Tori wasn't in her sweats and hoodie anymore. She was in blue jeans, a red shirt with a leather jacket over it. She was the one who was shooting the arrows as Kate told her what to do.

"Flash bolt."

Tori shoots it at the trees and Jason shouts, "Beck, your eyes!" Beck's too late. Jason yanks the arrows out of him and gets up. Even though he's feeling pain, Jason pushes effort to get Beck away. "Get up! Let's go!" But even before they can get in to the Sikowitz house, Jason collapses but Beck runs away a bit in werewolf style.

"Natural talent." Kate says, getting up. Tori looks at her like she's a nuisance. She puts the bow strap around her and gets up, walking ahead of Kate.

"Tori, I can explain." Beck tells her.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She says as she walks to him. She reaches him and looks down at him.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did..."

"Was just to protect me." Tori finished for him, looking down at him as the tears came visible.

"Yes."

There was a hint of doubt in Tori's voice, "I don't believe you."

"Thank God." Kate interrupted. Tori and Beck looked to see Kate walking to them. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You..." Tori paused. "You said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate shoots Jason as she got closer to the pair. "See? Not that hard." She saw a different look in Tori's eyes. "Oh, no I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate tsked and pointed the gun at him.

"Kate," Tori tried to stop her. "Kate, what are you doing?" She tried to stop her but fell down and looked up at Kate's back.

"I love those brown eyes." She said moments before David walked up.

"Kate! I know what you did." All eyes turned to him. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was supposed to do." Kate defended.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now." David yelled. Kate looked at Beck and then back at David. "You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous shassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Tori translated in a whispered tone.

"Put the gun down." Kate didn't listen so David pulled the trigger after aiming it at the tree. "Before I put you down." The door of the Sikowitz house started opening slowly. Everyone turned heads to the door and Beck jumped up after Kate aimed her gun at the door. "Tori get back."

"What is it?"

"It's the Alpha." Beck answered her. The Alpha runs out and leaves Kate standing when Sikowitz knocks everyone down.

"Come on!" Kate shouted. "Come on!" Kate's hand got captured by Sikowitz and he broke her wrist. He wrapped his fingers around Kate and threw her to the porch at the house. He quickly walked over and dragged her in.

"No." Tori quickly whispered and got up. She ran into the house and saw them in the burnt living room. Sikowitz had his claws dug into her neck, ready to kill. She ran in to the room.

"She is beautiful, Kate." He says. "She looks like you but probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it...and I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry." Kate kept her eyes on Tori. Kate fell to the ground once Sikowitz ripped her neck. Kate was dead. Tori started to cry a little bit.

"I don't know about you, Tori, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Sikowitz walked to her in a haunting trance. Tori looked both sides to see Jason and Beck in werewolf form.

"Run." Beck orders her. Tori gladly runs out of the house and runs to her unconscious dad.

"Dad," She shakes him to get him conscious. "Dad, dad..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Andre shouts as Robbie speeds down the path in the woods. "This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Yeah, but did you pay for it?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Robbie and Andre arrive at the Sikowitz house to see Tori looking at Beck who has recently just been thrown -literally- through the window. Sikowitz in alpha form breaks through and walks out. Robbie gets back in the car and then comes back with a bottle filled with Molotov cocktail. He throws it at Sikowitz but he catches it.

"Oh, damn." He mutters.

"Tori!" Beck shouts, throwing the crossbow to her. She catches it and then gets the arrow ready. She positions it to the cocktail and shoots. The cocktail bottle breaks and sets Sikowitz's arm on fire. Andre throws another one and in the blink of an eye, Sikowitz's whole body is on fire.

"No!" Beck shouts again when Sikowitz starts making his way to Tori. Beck jumps up and kicks him which causes him to tumble down before falling beside a tree. Everything is silent for a while as Tori gets up and walks to Beck. She kneels beside him and slowly leans in as he leisurely goes back to human form. Their lips meet and sparks go off.

"Why did you do that?" Beck asks once she pulls away.

"Because I love you." Tori answers. David, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Tori look to see Jason standing and looking at Sikowitz. As he kneels down, Beck hurriedly gets up and walks to him.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Jason if you do this, I'm dead. Her dad, her family...what am I supposed to do?" Beck doesn't get an answer. Jason takes a deep breath as Sikowitz says something with venom in his voice.

"You've...already...decided." Sikowitz places his words slowly. As he says the last few words, his eyes glow. "I can smell it on you."

"No!" Beck shouts as soon as Jason brings his hand up, he claws come out, and he slits Sikowitz's throat. Tori is now standing with her dad, and she buries her face in his neck, not wanting to see the scene threatening to give her nightmares. Jason slowly gets up and looks back at them only for them to see that his eyes are no longer blue...they're red.

"I'm the alpha now." He darkly says, grinding his teeth.

Beck and Robbie enter Jade's hospital room and she still is sleeping. Robbie tries to silently shut the door but it keeps creaking. He quickly shuts it and falls to the ground. He looks up and sees Beck looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asks. Beck just shakes his head as they slowly make their way to Jade's bed. Beck carefully takes the blanket off the leg she was bitten and moves a part of the gown to uncover the bite.

"Is it completely healed?" Robbie, who was looking away the whole time, asked.

"No not at all." Beck answers. Robbie looks at the leg.

"I don't get it; the doctor said she'd be fine." Robbie said.

"Yeah but the bite is not healing like it did with me...which means she's not a werewolf." Beck comments.

"Then what the hell is she?"

"Jason." Andre enters Jason's house hesitantly, having second thoughts about wanting the bite. He was more hesitant of the fact that Jason was now the Alpha. "Jason! I-I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted." He heard footsteps from the top the stairs. He watches as Jason jumps all the way from the top.

Jason squates then gets up with a smirk. Andre screams and he feels claws digging into him.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega are standing in the kitchen, looking at the newspaper. Mr. Vega sips a beverage as Mrs. Vega walks to him after getting off the phone. "They'll be here in two days."

"We shouldn't have done it. That stupid necklace."

"The police would've put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's taking the fall for something she didn't do."

"We're gonna be pariahs in this town."

"We can handle it." Mrs. Vega says as she puts her hands on the counter.

"What about Tori?"

"She'll learn. What about Scott?"

"I'm not the only one he has to worry about now."

Outside of Tori's room window, she and Beck are sitting on the roof, staring at the beautiful moon as it shines its light on the town. It's full moon and Beck is not transforming.


End file.
